Story of My Life
by FayTheLioness
Summary: Lyrae White's a shy girl, but what happens when a certain Marauder takes special intrest in her? SBOC, JPLE, RLOC. Please R&R.
1. 1st September

**Story of My Life  
Chapter 1  
1st September**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Why, I don't know.

* * *

Lyrae White, that's me, is your common sixteen year old girl, with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Except I'm a little shy, but... when mad I'll scare the living shit out of you. And I'm very smart, if I can say so myself (no wonder I'm in Ravenclaw). And I go to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Okay, so I'm not your common sixteen year old girl. 

It was 09.30 in the morning when I woke up from the bright, yellow sun beaming at me from the window. My room is big and could probably fit 40 people, but that would be a bit tight and I need my space. The walls are in an ivory colour and the floor is made of light wood. The windows are formed as an arch and go all the way to the roof, and therefore let a lot of bright sun in to my room. My king size bed is in the middle with a nightstand on either side, the wardrobe's on the left side of the room and on the right's my dresser.

I bent over my bed, checked the time and fell onto the floor (Okay, so I can be clumsy at times). It was 09.30 am, and the Hogwarts Express leaves at exactly 11.00 am. Hurrying to the bathroom (luckily I have my own and don't have to share with my older brothers and sisters), I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white v-neck shirt in just 30 minutes (may be a record). I had packed all of my school stuff the day before, so I didn't have to do anything except to call a cab and hurry to the train.

* * *

After I paid the driver, took the nearest trolley and loaded it with my stuff, I sped to platform 9 3/4. I ran to the wall and past a group of boys my age. Just as I was about to run through the wall I heard one of the boys yell, "Not through that wall". Then it hit me. I was about to "CRASH". There on the ground I was, with my school trunk and cage which held Hedwig, my snowy owl, in it. 

"That was brilliant. Can you do it again?" A black haired boy asked, amused. I recognized him as Sirius Black, a boy I had had a crush on from the first time I saw him, till our fourth year. It's something about him that's so intriguing. His black, shoulder length hair and grey orbs fascinates me, USED to fascinate me.

"No." I answered, angry and embarrased. But I couldn't help the blush that was forming in my cheeks.

"Well if you do it again, please inform me." Then he winked at me (WHAT THE HELL is that supossed to mean?), and walked through the wall beside the one I crashed into. His best friend, James, following. But Remus Lupin stayed behind.

"Do you need any help." He asked me. I looked up and into his kind brown eyes.

"No, I don't think so. But thanks for asking." I knew Remus was the kindest of the Marauders and always wanted to help, but I could handle it myself.

"Okay. See you at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, see you there." I answered. And then, he too, went through the wall to platform 9 3/4.

Wait..., Remus had said 'See you at Hogwarts.' What exactly did that mean. That we would see each other in class and the halls, or that we would be spending time together? WHAT did it mean? I checked my watch and almost screamed. It was 10.59. I wouldn't make it. Throwing everything on the trolley, including Hedwig who almost got a heart attack, I ran through the wall and on to platform 9 3/4.

The train had started to move so I ran beside it, threw my trunk in with strenght I didn't know I had, and jumped in with Hedwig's cage in my grasp. Taking my trunk with me, I started the search for a compartment. Finally luck was with me, because I found an empty compartment I could have all to myself. But the strenght I didn't know I had, had left me and now I couldn't even get my trunk in the luggage rack.

"Need help with that?" The brown haired boy, known as Remus, asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." I could feel the blush returning to my cheeks. After all, I said I didn't need it a few minutes ago. And now I did. What a sign of weakness.

Remus took the trunk with ease, and heaved it on the rack. I couldn't help but be impressed. He was so strong, and not to mention good looking. He would be the perfect boyfriend. He's smart, good looking and nice. What else can you ask for in a guy?

"Thanks." I said shyly, blushing even more.

"You're welcome. Do you mind if I..." He was interrupted by three boys standing in the doorway.

"Moony, we need to...Oh, I see you got company. You're the one who crashed into the wall, aren't you?" James stated more than asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I..." But before I could answer, no other than Sirius 'I am so good looking and great in bed that no girl can say no to me' Black interrupted me.

"Be nice to the poor girl, Prongsie." He said, stepping forward in to the compartment. "Don't you see you're making her blush?"

At this statement, I blushed even more. WHY did they have to come in NOW? WHY did they have to embarras me even more?

"Come Moony. We need to plan our prank on Snivelly." Sirius said, before walking out with James and Peter.

"Yeah. Just a minute." Remus said before turning to me. "Got to go. I was just wondering if you could help me with Transfiguration? When we get to Hogworts of course." He was so sweet, of course I had to say yes.

"Yes, of course I can."

"Okay, thanks. See you at Hogwarts." He said smiling to me. Then he left to join his friends.

Remus is cute and everything, but I don't feel that way about him. I mean, I don't have a crush on him. Even though he's perfect boyfriend material. What am I doing? I'm talking to the Marauders and have agreed to help one of them with Transfiguration. Since when do I talk to anyone except my friends without freezing and tune out? Wow, I'm growing as a person. I'm impressed with myself.

I was just sitting there by myself when Zandra, my long time best friend with black, silky-looking, shoulder length hair (I'm so jealous) came in to the compartment.

"Hi there, dear Vela." Why does she insist on calling me that?

"Why do you always have to call me that, it's not even funny?"

"Because." she began. "You, Lyrae Vela Vega Mira White, are half veela and therefore my vela. You've had six years to get used to it by now."

I can't win with her, can I? "You know I don't have veela powers. And I'm not half veela. My great grandmother was one. So I'm really just a small percent veela, not half." I concluded once again to her.

As she took a seat across from me she said, "I will never stop calling you that. Never." Like I said; I can never win with her.

"Where's Missy. On prefect duties?"

"Of course. Where else could you find miss perfect?"

Missy Blake, my other long time best friend. She's also know as miss perfect because she's perfect in every way. She have long, curly, blonde hair and blue eyes. Her body's curvy and to complete her perfect body, she got brains to mirror her beauty. I sound a bit gay, don't I? Well I'm not, I think. I just notice things that's obvious.

"I hope you're not talking about me, are you?" Missy said in her perfect girly voice. "Well it doesn't matter. We need to change in to our robes, we'll be arriving soon."

There we were starting to change, when the compartment door slid open to reveal none other than four boys, Sirius, Remus, James and Peter. We were in nothing but our jeans and bras. They just stood there watching us with wide eyes (except for Sirius. He had seen his share of girls in just their bras before). Then we, that will be Missy and myself, screamed in unison, "AAHHH, GET OUT," pushed them out and slammed the door shut.

"That made my day." We could hear Sirius say. "You have nothing to be ashamed of girls, so take it easy"

"Oh my good, how embarrasing wasn't that?" Missy said. Her cheeks very pink.

"Who cares. They didn't see anything special anyway" Zandra said. She never cared much about anything unless it hurt her pride. And them seeing her in her jeans and bra didn't do that. It just gave her something more to be proud of. She was after all tall, thin and beautiful.

"We'll just pretend it didn't happen, okay?" I said, my cheeks a little pink. I was so embarrased, how could I look at them again? Sirius was staring at me like I was some piece of meat and Remus...Oh my good, I'm going to help Remus in Tranfiguration when classes start. How am I supposed to help him now? I can't think properly anymore. I just have to act like nothing happened, that's all. 'Yeah, good luck with that Lyrae!!!' I have to stop talking to myself, I'm going crazy.

The rest of the train ride went silent since none of us wanted to talk about the incident.

* * *

The Great Hall looked like it always did; big and cozy. I went to join my fellow Ravenclaws when I spotted Sirius winking at me. I must have looked bewildered because he smiled and laughed at me. I'M NEVER GOING TO LIVE THROUGH THIS, NEVER!!!. I could feel my cheeks turning pink again so I looked at my plate to hide it. 

A couple of minutes went by, and then someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see a smirking Sirius.

"Hi! Just had to say thanks for the good time we had in your compartment. Hope we can do it again sometime." He said so everyone could hear. Then he bent down and kissed my, now very red, cheek and left. I could hear people whispering "She and Sirius?", "She's not even pretty" and "Oh no."

This couldn't get any worse, right?

How wrong I was!

* * *

**AN:  
**Hi!  
This is my first story that I've written on my own, so please R&R. If there's any flaw in my spelling please inform me. 

Thank you, and remember to review!

Thank you so much, OdoTheHero, for being my beta-reader.


	2. Payback Time

**Story of My Life  
Chapter 2  
Payback Time**

**Disclaimer:** Who owns Harry Potter? A. OdoTheHero, B. FayTheLioness or C. JKR?  
... ... ... ... ... .I think you know.

* * *

I slept well during the night, but when I woke up the morning of the 2nd September I panicked (if you call running around the dorm in just your underwear and screaming, panicking?). I remembered very well what happened last night during the feast. Sirius Black had humiliated me in front of the entire school. He had to pay...Pay hard.

* * *

The day started normal, except people whispered behind my back and I planned to make Sirius pay. Okay, so the day didn't start normal. 

After classes, I went up to the library to come up with a plan to humiliate Sirius. When I had told Missy and Zandra about my plans they just ignored me and said I had to get over my obsession with Sirius. I am not obsessed with Sirius.

Anyway, when I got to the library I looked for anything that would inspire me. But no such luck (why doesn't anything go my way, WHY?). I looked through 'Ten Ways to Beat Up a Guy', 'How to Beat Up a Guy Ten Ways', 'School Pranking' and 'So You got Pranked'. I even went through 'Hogwarts, a History' and 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' (there were many DADA books I had to go through, believe me), but nothing inspired me.

I was sitting by myself when a girl came and sat beside me.

"I can help you." She offered. When she saw my puzzled face she added, "Oh, I'm Lily by the way." She offered her hand for me to shake. I took it.

"Hi, I'm Lyrae. What do you mean 'I can help you'?"

She looked around the library before answering, "I'm in Gryffindor. I overheard Sirius telling his friends about the incident in the Great Hall. He's such an asshole. I bet you're going to make him pay for it. Right?" A Gryffindor wanted to help me humiliate one of her fellow Gryffindors. Why?

"Why do you want to help me, you're a Gryffindor?"

"The Marauders have done one to many things in the past for me to forget. I want to get even with them." She said, but I could hear her mutter under her breath, "Especially James, that bloody idiot."

"I only want Sirius."

"Well, I kn..." The red head was interrupted by a boy standing behind a bookshelf.

"I knew you wanted me, White." He said. I turned around and saw a smirking Sirius.

"I...You...We..." I stuttered. He caught me off guard. I couldn't say I was planning to pull a prank on him or something like that. What could I do?

"Don't worry White, I won't tell anyone. See you around." He said before winking at me (what's with him, winking at me all the time? Does he have some kind of eye disease?). "Bye White, Lily." He said, and then he left the library.

"But..." Was all I could say before he was gone. Then I turned to Lily and asked, "What was that?"

"I know the perfect prank." Was all she said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We could..."

* * *

Lily and I were seated in the Great Hall, waiting for Sirius to come down for dinner. Lily at the Gryffindor table and I at Ravenclaw.

Finally.

Sirius came in to the Great Hall and sat beside his friends. I gave Lily a look that told her to 'do it'. I could see her mutter, "Voice exchange," and saw her pointing her wand at Sirius. Then she gave me the thumbs up.

"Hey, Lyrae. Come here." Sirius shouted.

I went to his table and asked what he wanted.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry I lied to the whole school yesterday about us, just to humiliate you. I'm just so insecure about myself. I'm gay and the size of 'little Sirius' is so...little. It's all just a lie. I'm not good in bed and I have never even been with anyone, except Antonio." Sirius looked horrified over what he said.

I just smirked at him and said, "Well, I guess I can forgive you."

Then he continued, "I don't even like some of my friends. I just hang out with the Marauders because I like James. When we kissed this summer, I felt some kind of connection between us."

"Are you mental? We didn't kiss. What's wrong with you Sirius?" James shouted, clearly outraged at this new information.

Sirius looked at me and understood. He took his wand and pointed it at himself and managed to say, "Finite Incantatem." He had a mixed look on his face. Something between anger and respect. But one thing I knew for certain; I had to run.

"You little rat." Was the only thing he said before running after me.

"You deserved it Black. You humiliated me in front of the entire school." I shouted while I ran for my life through the halls.

"You think you can prank a Marauder and live to tell the tale? I don't think so." He said, and it did sound like he was getting ready to kill me.

"I was just getting even." I reasoned.

"First of all, I _am_ good in bed, 'little Sirius' is not so little, I'm not gay and I've never been with a guy called Antonio. I don't like James and we've never kissed." I could hear Sirius getting closer to me. What should I have expected, he's on the quidditch team. Of course he's fast.

I was so near the Ravenclaw common room now. I just had to round the corner and I would be safe. But I never got that far. Sirius had grabbed my arm and turned me around so I was facing him. He pressed me up against the wall.

"Gotcha." He said with a smirk. "You never prank a Marauder, White. Now you have to pay."

"But you humiliated me, so I pranked you. Now we're even, okay?" I interrupted him.

"Sorry White, no. I have to get even with you. Maybe not now or tomorrow, but soon." He said with an evil glint in his eye. Then he released me, bent down and whispered in my ear, "You can be sure of that." He turned and walked away.

I stood there a few minutes before I went to the common room. Sirius had been so close that I could smell him. He was just as unruled and wild as the forest, with his grey orbs and black hair. No one could ever tame him, that I knew.

* * *

When I woke up the next day I panicked. Running around in circles and screaming, "I'm dead." Over and over again. 

"Take it easy, Lyrae." Missy said.

"Easy for you to say, it's not you he's after." I couldn't hide the fear in my voice. "When I'm alone, then he'll strike. I know it."

Missy and Zandra exchanged a look before Zandra said, "Then we'll not leave you alone, okay?"

I relaxed a bit and said, "Okay, he can't do anything to me while you're around. Right?"

"RIGHT." They chorused.

* * *

After breakfast we, Missy, Zandra and I, went to the days first lesson, Transfiguration. Oh no, we have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Shit, Sirius will be there. 

"Hi White!"

Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around! If I can't see him, he's not there. Keep walking forward.

"BOO!"

"AAAHHHH." I screamed, my books falling on to the floor. Have I mentioned how clumsy I am?

"See you later Lyrae." Missy said. When she saw my pleading look she added, "I can't be late for class. Sorry." Then she almost sprinted to class, leaving Sirius, Zandra and myself behind.

"Yeah, got to go. See you in class." Zandra (that traitor) said before she left to catch up with Missy. Leaving Sirius and me alone in the hall.

"So. Need some help with your books?"

"No I don't need your help, thank you very much." I said a bit bitterly.

"You're not still angry about last night, are you? Because I need your help with something." He said, picking up my books that I had told him not to help me with. Why does he always have to do the exact opposite of what I've told him?

"Why would I help you, Black?" I asked coldly, giving him a look that could freeze hell over. Sirius looked a bit frightened, because he backed up a step or two.

"Because, it involves your friend Lily Evans. And if you do this I won't prank you, okay?" He did look honest. Why not?

"Okay, but only if you promise not to prank me. Deal?" I held out my hand.

"Deal." He said, shaking my hand. For some reason, it felt like I had made a deal with the devil.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We, my love, are going to play cupid." What did he just call me. My love? What the HELL is that supposed to mean!?

"What?" I asked confused.

"Lily and James. They're perfect for each other and, besides, I'm so bloody tired of hearing James complain about how Lily always rejects him."

"O...kay."

"Meet me in the Astronomy tower 11.00 o'clock, tonight." He said.

When we reached the Transfiguration class room, I went to join my so called friends and Sirius went to sit with the Marauders. During class, I could see Sirius, some times, smile in my direction. Now I knew I had made a deal with the devil.

Sirius Black _IS_ the devil.

* * *

**AN:  
**

Okay, so what do you think about this chapter? Please review, I really would like to know what you like and don't like about my story. If you review, I could write it better.

In the next chapter it's going to be a bit more romance, but of course, it 'll also be some humour.

Thanks!


	3. Sirius The Devil

**Story of My Life  
****Chapter 3  
****Sirius The Devil.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, do you?

* * *

**AN:**  
Hi! Sorry about the delay, really sorry. Just wanted to say that I decided to postpone the romance for later. Now it's all about humour, Black & White bonding, etc. But romance will come, 'you can be sure of that.'

* * *

Finally, the weekend. Sirius and I had made a plan to get James and Lily together, and we'd planned it since tuesday. I was going to make Lily see the good sides in James, and Sirius was supposed to make James do something to express his feelings for Lily, in a good and 'adorable' way, If that's possible. James is just like Sirius, who can't act like an adult or anything close to it. So we had decided to confund Lily, and trick her into saying yes to a date with James. This weekend's when our plan is supposed to take action. 

The wierd thing is that, I swear, Sirius have been smirking, smiling or whatever at me since tuesday. Something is not right, and I don't think I want to know what that is.

Since our prank on Sirius, I had made it a habit to sit at the Gryffindor table with Lily (off the record, I had done so because of plan 'cupid').

Lily and I sat in the far end of the table, far away from the Marauders. She was talking about the exams and how she was sure she would fail in Ancient Runes. "I mean, I haven't taken as much notes in that class as I have been in all of the others. Maybe I can borrow yours, I know you got an O on your OWL. Please? Lyrae...Lyrae?" She nudged my arm.

"Hmm, what?"

"I asked if I could borrow your notes in Ancient Runes. Professor Hansen is very strict when it comes to Runes. Like he alwayes say 'You got to know every rune like it was in your vocabulary.' I need to get an O, so can I?" She looked expectant, who was I to deny her that pleasure?

I looked at my breakfast, toast and orange juice, and answered a bit drowsy, "Sure, if you want to." Lily looked me over and said.

"What have you been up to? You look dreadful."

"Oh, thank you for those kind words." I gave her a look of annoyance. "I've been planning with Sir...Seeker, Professor Seeker. I've been considering to change my timetable, to fit more Astronomy lessons." Nice save, huh?

She looked a bit suspicious. "I thought you hated Astronomy."

Oops. "Well, can't a girl change her mind?" I snapped back at her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you or anything."

Okay, now I felt bad for snapping at her. "No, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm a bit sleepy."

"Well, I'm going to the library. See you later." She said, before practically running in that direction.

"Later." I called back at her, but I hardly think she heard me.

I wasn't eating my breakfast, just staring at it. I was about to fall asleep, my head was drawing nearer my plate, when a manly, sexy voice that could have belonged to a God said. "Time for plan 'Cupid' White...White?" Oh, did I say manly, sexy voice? I meant a dreadful, sickening voice.

I looked up at him and asked, "Hmmwha?" Okay, so it wasn't understandable but, seriously, I needed some sleep. Sirius looked amused.

"Sleep walking? No wonder you're naked. You always sleep without clothes and underwear, White?" He said snickering. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "So do I."

"What!?" I jumped up and tried to cover myself. But since I'm so clumsy I, naturally, tripped over the bench, and in my attempt to save myself from the hard floor, I grabbed Sirius' robes and ended pulling him down with me. He laid on top of me with his usual smirk.

"Knew you wanted me." He said. But before I, or anyone else, could say anything, someone doomed over us.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall demanded sternly. I looked up and saw her, Professor Frauding (Divination teacher) and Professor Braveheart (DADA teacher) standing around us. People stared at us and listened carefully, wanting to hear every word. The Great Hall was completely silent.

"Don't be so hard on the kids Minerva. They are just expressing their love." Professor Braveheart said with a smirk of his own.

"Of course, I have known it since they started school. Yes, I sense these two's love a mile away. Young Mr. Black and Ms. White will marry and have eight children. Live in a big mansion and die of an allergic reaction to oranges." Professor Frauding said in her fake 'know it all' voice. First of all, I'll _never_ marry Sirius, and second, I am not allergic to oranges. I just drank a glass of orange juice. Seriously, she's such a fraud.

"Well?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well...I." I shoved Sirius off me. I was so stressed that I didn't notice my hand on his thigh, near his private area. "Eh, I tripped."

"Oh, and Mr. Black just happened to fall on top of you? I didn't expect this of you Ms. White, I'm very disappointed. One month detention to both of you for your lack of manners."

"What? I haven't done anything. This is so unfair." I said to her outraged.

"Do you want to make it two months, Ms. White?" She looked at me sternly, and after a moment of silence she said, "Didn't think so." She turned and walked to the head table, Professors Frauding and Braveheart following.

I just sat there, doing nothing, when Sirius said, "Looking for something, White?"

I stared at him, and he indicated my hand near his private area. "Oh. Sorry." I said blushing furiously and drew my hand back.

"Don't worry, babe, I don't mind." He said with his ever lasting smirk (Oh, what I would give to wipe off that smirk of his). "Come on, it's time for plan 'Cupid'." He stood up and offered his hand to help me up.

"No thank you, Black. I can get myself up." I got up from the floor and said angry, "You just got me a detention. AND I have to serve it with you. I never get detention, _never_." I glared at him before stomping away, out of the Great Hall.

I heard Sirius running after me. "I didn't get you a detention, _you_ got me a detention. It wasn't me who tripped and dragged you down with me, was it?" He did have a point.

"Well anyway, you have a bad influence on me. I will never be an Auror now, never. And sense the tone of despair here, Black." I was shouting and waving my arms everywhere. Sirius looked surprised.

"You want to be an Auror? _You_?"

"Yes, so what." I snapped.

"Nothing. I just didn't see you as the Auror type."

"Well, I am." I snapped again. "And I will not let you ruin it for me." I've snapped a lot this morning, had to be something in the orange juice.

"I didn't get you in de...Never mind. For the record, I want to be an Auror too." He looked so sweet when he said it. Like a little boy. "There's Lily." He suddenly said, indicating the redhead who sat on a bench. "I'll get James and we can start plan 'Cupid'." He ran off in search of James.

Lily was sitting on a bench in the hall, reading a book titled "One Rune. One Story." I was behind a suit of armour to disguise my presence. After a few moments I heard Sirius and James coming behind me. "Ask her." Sirius said to James.

"She'll just say no like always. What's the point." James said. Poor James, given up all hope. Well, help is on the way.

"Ask her or I'll turn you in to Snivellus." Sirius threatened.

"OKAY, OKAY! No need to get nasty."

James walked up to Lily and cleared his throat. Lily looked up. "What do you want?" She asked impatiently, and obviously annoyed.

"I wondered if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade? I mean, next Hogsmeade weekend." James looked ready to get turned down.

Before Lily could answer I pointed my wand at her and whispered, "Confundo." She didn't understand a thing, and when James asked again she said, "Yes."

The answer didn't sink in James' head because he said. "OK, I understand. You always say no, but you..." He trailed off. "Wait. Did you just say yes to come with me to Hogsmeade? Never mind, I heard you perfectly. Bye, see you later." Then he ran off, probably afraid she would change her mind.

Lily looked bewildered. "Wait. Did I just agree to go on a date with James Potter? Please say I didn't!" Lily asked to no one in particular. Poor little red head, didn't see it coming.

Sirius looked smug. "Yeah, you did." Lily stood up and walked away, like in a trance. I got up from my hiding place and walked up to Sirius as soon as Lily was out of sight.

"I just sold one of my best friends. And for what, so you wouldn't prank me. You know what, Black? You are the devil."

Sirius just stood there and looked smug. "I know." He said simply. I had a feeling this wasn't the end of 'Sirius The Devil.'

* * *

The next day I was just sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, minding my own business when... 

"LYRAE VELA VEGA MIRA WHITE. YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Lily all but whispered. I wonder how she got in to the common room?

"What? Why?" Was all I could say before I had to whip out my wand and defend myself from the jinxes she aimed at me.

"You sold me to Potter. I thougth we were friends?" She was so angry that her face was as red as her hair.

"Well, I only did it because I think you actually like him. You're just playing hard to get." This was the completely wrong thing to say.

"I DO NOT LIKE POTTER, AND I AM NOT PLAYING HARD TO GET. I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO GET OUT OF THIS, ANYTHING!" She started to throw things at me like ink bottles, books, lamps, etc. Nasty business.

"I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you. You name it." I regreted it as soon as it was said, because she got an evil glint in her eye, like the one Sirius get.

"Well...Okay. Anything?"

"Actually..." I didn't know what to do, I was cornered. I had two choices. One; I say no to Lily and loose her as a friend. Or two; I take whatever punishment she have in mind and keep her as one of my best friends. It wasn't a hard choice. "Okay."

"Mwhaha...coughcough...Sorry, cat hair. I want you to do whatever Sirius ask of you." Lily (that evil little...thing) said. But I had it coming. Note to self, 'Never piss Lily Evans off, _never_.'

"Are you sure you don't want to make me your slave or anyone else's?" I asked, hopefully. She just gave me a look that clearly said 'No. You know you deserve this.' Damn. Damn. Damn. "Okay." There was nothing else to do but go to Sirius and take my punishment.

But before I got out of the portrait hole, Lily said. "Oh, and by the way, you have to do it for a month." She looked at me and I knew I couldn't put up a fight. So I walked out of the Ravenclaw common room, and to my doom. Oh, how Sirius would love this. I wouldn't put it past him telling Lily what I did so he could...Wait a minute. He did. That little blood sucking slug. This was the prank. He pranked me AND made Lily take a part in it without her knowing. He is so Slytherin.

* * *

**AN:**  
Hi!  
Thanks for reading my story, hope you'll follow it to the end. Remember to review, I love those! 

-FayTheLioness-


	4. Lyrae The Slave

**Story of My Life  
****Chapter 4  
****Lyrae The Slave**

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, right? Because, I sure don't.

* * *

I tried to explain to Lily that Sirius had planned it all to prank me, and that she played right into his hands. But Lily didn't care what he had done, it was what _I _had done that pissed her of. So the punishment still stood. I had to be Sirius' 'slave.' But who said I had to be a good one?

Sirius demanded that I woke up when he did, and I had to follow him everywhere, unless he said otherwise (usually when he found a bimbo to snog or shag somewhere). But he always said I could join in, to which I answered "No way." I didn't do threesomes, or Sirius Black.

He had put up a spell that woke me up when he did (how annoying isn't that?). So that is how I woke up monday 8. September. To a deafening, disembodied voice yelling, "Time to wake up, White. Your Master's awake." Oh Merlin, how I want to kill him sometimes.

I took a shower in just 15 minutes (now that's a record) and got dressed. I walked downstairs, only to find Sirius already waiting for me.

"You're supposed to be waiting for me when I come down, that's the deal." He looked like a man with to much power over an innocent girl like myself. Where is my prince in shining armour, coming to my rescue?

"I was taking a shower. Is that too much to ask for, Black?" I asked dangerously, raising my eyebrow, challenging him to argue.

He wasn't about to, but he wasn't going to back down either. "No. But next time I'll join you." Typical Sirius Black, with his smirk and smart words. I glared at him before I walked out of the portrait hole, Sirius following.

We reached the potions class room ten minutes early. Sirius seated himself in the back, and I went to the front to find me one.

"White!"

"What now, Black?" I asked annoyed. I hated this 'slave' thing. Damn Sirius Black, damn him.

"Your seat's here." He said, with a sly smile on his face, indicating the seat next to him. I walked over and seated myself beside him.

We sat in silence for about 5 minutes. Then Sirius had to break the nice, peaceful quietness. "You can take notes and give them to me later. Thanks babe."

"Why can't you take your own notes?" I asked outraged.

"Because, I have my personal slave. So why do it myself?"

"Because, it is your own responsebility." I gave him a look of utter disgust. I had respect for the teachers and school work. He deserved a T in potions, then he wouldn't be able to become an Auror. Okay, that was an awful thing to say. I don't want him to fail, I am a good person.

"Well, now it's your responsebility." He said with his all so famous smirk (Merlin, how I hate it).

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth. _Just one month, just one month,_ I said over and over and over and over (you get the idea) in my head.

Rest of the class was coming in and seating themselves. We had potions with the Slytherins and, as you may have guessed, the Gryffindors, much to my dislike (because of Sirius of course. I like the other Gryffindors, even James).

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat. "Now, today we'll be making a potion that will give you luck. Can anyone tell me what potion that is?"

I raised my hand along with all of the other Ravenclaws, and Lily of course.

"Yes, Ms. White?" He asked, smiling. I was one of his favourite students, and a member of the Slug Club. I didn't like it, but he had connections I didn't, so it was useful.

"The Felix Felicis, Professor." I answered proudly.

"Very good Ms. White, very good. Ten points to Ravenclaw." He always gave more points to his favourite students. After his lecture about the potion, he wrote the instructions on the blackboard.

_**Felixir Felicis**_

_- 4 fourclovers  
__- 2 Glechoma Hederacea herbs  
__- 3 mg fairy dust  
__- 5 teardrops from a mermaid  
__- 1 hair from a baby unicorn (excactly 15cm long)  
__- 0.5 mg octopus powder (colourless)_

_Chop the Glechoma Hederacea herbs in perfect 1cm thick pieces. Boil 1L water, wait for the water to get 100 degrees celcius, then add the four clovers. Wait excactly 10 minutes before adding the chopped Glechoma Hederacea herbs. Stir three times clockwise, two counter-clockwise. Repeat for 5 minutes. _

_The potion should now be orange._

_Stir one time clockwise while adding the fairy dust. The potion should smoke slightly. After the smoke has cleared, drop one mermaid tear a second. Stir one time clockwise and one counter-clockwise, repeat six times. _

_By now the potion should be a light yellow._

_Add the unicorn hair carefully in the cauldron. Wait for it to resolve, then stir fifteen times clockwise and fifteen times counter-clockwise._

_If done correctly, the potion is now gold. To give it a boost, you may add octopus powder to make it stronger and everlasting. Stir one time clockwise and one counter-clockwise, if added octopus powder._

"You may begin." He concluded.

"Go and get the ingredients, I'll wait here." Sirius ordered.

I didn't bother to argue, because I didn't want to start a never-ending discussion. So I settled to just glare at him before I went to fetch the ingredients.

"Fairy dust, hair, tears..." I muttered to myself, my fingers tracing the shelf, looking for the mentioned ingredients.

I bumped into a guy and quickly said, "Sorry."

"Don't be. It was all my fault." I looked up to see a grinning Lucius Malfoy. "Here's the tears." He said, giving me a vial labeled "Mermaid Tears."

"Thank you." I answered, giving him a shy smile.

"You're welcome. I will do anything to see such a pretty smile, on someone so beautiful." Well, he did know how to charm a girl. I blushed furiously. He must have noticed because he grinned even more. "Will you..." He was interrupted by none other than Sirius Black, coming through the doorway.

"What's taking so long, White?" He paused when entering the cupboard and looked from me to Lucius. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" I wanted to scream YES at the top of my lungs, but Lucius beat me to it. Well he didn't scream of course.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you were, Black." He answered coldly, seriously, I thought the temperature dropped a few degrees. "I was just asking Lyrae, if she would accompany me to Hogsmeade when the opportunity arrives." He looked at me for an answer, and I was about to say yes when...

"No, she wont, Malfoy." Sirius interrupted. I tried to argue, but was cut off by Lucius.

"And why is that, Black?" Lucius spat his name. It felt as though I didn't exist. They just kept arguing.

"Because, she's my slave." He answered arrogantly. I had had enough of this shit.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE HERE, DON'T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS? IT IS MY LIFE AFTER ALL." I shouted, waving my arms everywhere. They stood there blinking at me, like they'd just noticed my presence. After a moment of silence I continued, "YOU!" I pointed at Sirius, "I WILL NOT BE YOUR SLAVE FOREVER. AFTER MY PUNISHMENT I CAN GO OUT WITH WHO THE HELL I WANT!" I looked at Lucius. "AND YOU. IF YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME DON'T ASK BLACK FOR APPROVAL, AND DON'T IGNORE ME!" I calmed down a bit and asked, "Understood?" They looked at me, blinking.

"Yes." Lucius answered politely. Such a gentleman.

"Yeah. Jeez woman, you don't have to yell." Sirius said, looking put out by my sudden outburst. He turned and walked away.

"I better start on the potion. Bye." I couldn't look at Lucius after my little rant.

"Yes. Bye." Lucius said.

The rest of the class went smooth and silent. Weird considering how Sirius always like to talk and annoy me. Though he did look angry and, I'm not sure...sad? Maybe it was because of our potion, I don't know. It didn't turn out perfect, but it was best in our class. It was supposed to be gold, but our's had a yellow-ish colour.

After Potions we had Tranfiguration with the Gryffindors. That class went quick and painless (thank Merlin). Then I had Ancient Runes and Sirius, Divination. Who wants to take Divination? It's just rubbish.

Anyway...Try and guess who we (the Ravenclaws) had Ancient Runes with. If you guessed the Slytherins you were right. And Lucius was in Slytherin.

I was just sitting and waiting for the class to begin when...

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up and saw Lucius smiling at me (he does that alot. I am not complaining or anything).

"No." I simply said. I knew that Lily probably wanted to sit with me, but I just couldn't say no. He sat down in time for the class to begin. Lily sat at the table beside our's.

"Today we'll..." Was all I heard of Professor Hansen's lecture before drifting away to wonderland.

_'Everyone knows that the Slytherins prefer Ravenclaws over Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Maybe he...' _

But before I could ponder more on the matter, Lucius slid a bit of parchment to me.

_Would you be interested in taking a walk with me tonight?  
__Seeing as you can't go anywhere without Black we can, as prefects, go on a stroll around the lake after curfew._

_Love,  
__Lucius_

Okay. I like Lucius. He's smart, charming and he takes school seriously. He is so my type. Why not?

'Yes' was all I wrote as an answer. I could see him grinning out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

After curfew, I went to meet Lucius in the Entrance Hall. The castle was so quiet. I couldn't hear a thing, except for my loud footsteps. Seeing how, at day, it's so full of life, it was quite eerie. 

"Good evening." Lucius greeted me, bowing.

"Good evening to you to, Lucius." I said, unable to hide a grin. He was so charming.

He looked at me and offered me his arm. "Shall we?" He asked. I nodded my approval and took his arm.

We walked to the lake in silance. Me, admiring the stars and big moon. Lucius, looking thoughtful.

"What are you thinking?" I asked all of a sudden. I don't know where it came from, I just felt an urge to ask.

It didn't look like the question bothered him. "I was wondering how I could get you to acompany me to Hogsmeade." He answered. Then he got a look that frightened me a little and said, "But Black won't let you go." He looked at me and his face softened a bit. "But who would?" I smiled, causing him to grin.

"Should we sit down?"

"Yes, we shall." Lucius said, conjuring a blanket for us to sit on.

We talked about school, friends and family (I could understand that he was smart from the conversation). He wanted me to meet some of his friends, if I wanted to of course. But I don't know. Some of them are scary (I know what you're thinking, 'What a coward.' But there's a reason I'm not in Gryffindor, you know).

_SNAP_

I turned my head quickly, towards the noise. "What was that?" I asked Lucius. But before he could answer; a big, black dog came walking towards us, growling. It's body language saying it wanted to harm us. I looked straight into his big, dark eyes, seeing anger and... I don't know. Something I couldn't put into words. It gave me the creeps.

"It's just a dog. Let us go back inside." Lucius didn't seem to be frightened by it, but I was. Before he could turn and walk away the dog attacked, biting and tearing at him. I leapt to my feet and hit the dog with a branch I found on the ground. It gave a sound of pain and I nearly felt sorry for it, but then I looked at Lucius on the ground, covered in blood. I stood there with the branch in my hands, refusing it to attack Lucius again. I waited for it to strike, but it didn't. Instead it turned and ran in to the Forbidden Forest. My eyes followed the dog till it was out of sight. I stared at the spot where I no longer could see it, when a whimpering caught my attention.

"Lucius." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

* * *

**AN:  
**How did you like this chapter? 

I'm wondering if it should be a ball in the story. What do you think?

Like I said before, romance between Black & White will come in later chapters, maybe in the 8-10, I'm not sure yet. But there will be romance between other people before that.

Thanks to all of my reviewers:

hogwarts.or.bust, Luthien's-Dream, Jeaniverre, uNiCa100, SummerSister, OdoTheHero, muzical, conflictinglies0214, baby blue eyes10.

You've been really helpfull.

And, of course, a big thank you to my beta-reader, OdoTheHero!


	5. Thank You!

**Story of My Life  
****Chapter 5  
****Thank You!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. But if JK does decide to call and give it to me, I'll take it.

* * *

11.59 pm. I was sitting in a chair next to Lucius' bed. It was dark, even for a night like this. The shadows swallowed Lucius and me whole, except for a tiny beam of moonlight coming from the window crossing Lucius' face, enlightening his beautiful features. 

Madame Pomfrey said the dog hadn't damaged him gravely and that he would be fine. But it frightened me nonetheless. I was scared. What was that...thing? Would it attack again? _What would happen to Lucius?_

The clock struck 00.00 am. I looked around and took in my surroundings. The walls had portraits showing other (probably before Madame Pomfrey's time) nurses fussing over their patients. All of the other beds were empty and it was completely silent. The only thing I could hear was Lucius breathing. It kind of soothed me hearing him breath. Then the office door to Madame Pomfrey opened and made a loud noise, revealing the mediwitch.

"Ms. White, I think you should go and get yourself some sleep. Mr. Malfoy will be just fine." Madame Pomfrey tried to reassure me.

I was tired and would love some sleep, but I couldn't leave him here alone. "No, I'll stay." Was my answer.

She gave me a look of understanding, nodded and returned to her office.

The time went by slowly.

04.38 am. I was so tired, but I had to wait for Lucius to wake up. I had to be there.

I laid my head on Lucius bed, but I couldn't fall...

* * *

"Lyrae! Lyrae! Wake up." 

I opened my eyes slowly. Where was I? Oh yeah, the hospital wing.

"Lucius!" I said, jerking my head up.

"He's okay."

I looked at the person the voice belonged to. "Sirius?" I asked confused. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah." He answered. He looked so sad. Then he smiled, not the arrogant smirk of his but humble, and said, "You know, that's the first time you've called me by my firstname."

I smiled too. He was right, it was the first time. "Yeah, I know." I laughed a little, causing him to smile even more. "What are you doing here?" I asked seriously. He became sad again.

"It's 08.25 am. Class start in five minutes."

I stared at Lucius. "I can't today. Lucius haven't woken up yet. I can't leave him. Sorry."

Sirius looked, if possible, even more sad. "Okay." Was all he said before taking a seat beside me. "What did Madame Pomfrey say?" I knew he didn't care about what she had said about Lucius' condition, but something about him was different. What, I did not know.

"She said he would be just fine. She doesn't know why he hasn't woken up yet, and that scares me." I said looking at Lucius with concerned eyes. "It was all my fault!" I sobbed, burying my head in Sirius' chest and taking the front of his robes in my fists.

"No it wasn't Lyrae, believe me. Don't go blame yourself for this, don't!" He didn't say anything else. He just sat there comforting me.

The bell rang, causing Lucius to stir.

"Lucius!" I exclaimed, turning away from Sirius.

"Lyrae?" Lucius asked, weakly.

"Yes, it's me." I answered, glad he finally was awake. "I was so scared for you."

"It was just a dog. What great damage could it have done?" He wasn't at all scared for something as simple as a dog.

I heard the door to the hospital wing being closed hard. Then I noticed Sirius gone. I shrugged and turned back to Lucius.

"What time is it?" He asked.

I looked at my watch. "08.35 am."

"What are we doing here? We need to get to class!" He exclaimed, trying to get up from bed. I pushed him down again.

"No you don't." I warned dangerously, standing up. Just then I heard Madame Pomfrey's office door open.

"Ah, you're awake." A happy Pomfrey said. I nodded while Lucius looked grumpy.

"I have to leave, Madame Pomfrey. I've got class." He said seriously, trying once more to get up.

She gave him a stern look. "No. You are staying here Mr. Malfoy. Under my observation." He laid back down with a scowl on his face.

I gave him a smug look. "See you later, Lucius. _I_ got class." I teased before I bent down, kissed his forehead and skipped out of the hospital wing.

* * *

We had Transfiguration, with the Gryffindors, and I was running six minutes late. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and halls to the Transfiguration class room. I knocked and entered when hearing, "Come in." Professor McGonagall gave me a stern look and said, "Take a seat Ms. White. I shall be speaking with you after class."

I looked for a seat. Lily was sitting with, surprisingly enough, James. Missy and Zandra were also sitting together. The only seat left was next to Sirius. It wasn't that I didn't want to sit with him, it was just that I had opened myself to him; I had cried in front of him. I was embarrased.

I walked to the empty seat and sat down, gave Sirius a small smile, took out a bit of parchment, ink and a quill and started to take notes.

Sirius didn't look at me or give any indication that he knew I was there. What was wrong with him? He didn't order me to take notes for him (after all, I'm still his slave) or bothered me in any way, something he always like to do. It looked as if he had an internal battle going on.

After class McGonagall had asked Sirius and me to stay behind.

"You are to serve detention with Professor Slughorn." She began. "You will start at 08.00 pm tomorrow, and every wednesday after that for a month. Any questions?" I didn't dare to ask and Sirius didn't seem to have any. "Good." She swept in to her office, leaving us alone.

I glanced at the clock. "Oh shit. We are going to be late for DADA." I started sprinting out of the class room, but stopped when Sirius just stood there. "Come on Sirius, we're going to be late." He didn't move. "Sirius!" I snapped.

"What do you see in him?" He suddenly asked, casually. "Lucius, I mean." He added at my puzzled look.

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I don't have any romantic feelings for Lucius, but he's the only guy that's interested in me. And he is very sweet, charming and smart. Perfect for me. But still, I don't feel that way about him. I mean, he doesn't give me 'the butterflies' or make me laugh... Wonder why?

After a moment of silence I said, "He's charming." It wasn't an expected answer. Sirius got a look I couldn't identify.

"Come on, we're late for DADA."

"I know. I've been trying to tell you." I said, frustrated and throwing my arms in the air.

He walked casually, while I was bounding down the hall. I did not want to be late again. And I wasn't going to because we reached the class just in time.

Panting, I took a seat next to Lily. Sirius beside James.

Professor Braveheart started, "The vampire is a bloodthirsty being. Unlike the werewolf, the vampire can choose _not_ to kill. Many vampires are..." I didn't pay attention to what he said next, as Lily slid me a note saying;

_So, how is the slave thing going?_

She gave me a smirk. I started to write violently.

_It's horrible! I have to wake up when he does, walk where he walkes, do what he wants and endure his pranks. He even got me in detention. We have to serve it with Professor Slughorn every Wednesday for a month!_

My hand ached after that last sentence and I had made holes in the parchment.

_Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to be like this, but when you confunded me I got so mad.  
__You don't have to be his slave anymore if you don't want to. I think detention with him's enough. I forgive you!_

I almost cried with joy.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!_

Lily grinned at me and I grinned back. Life at Hogwarts was becoming a bit easier.

* * *

**AN:**

That was the 5th chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I updated pretty fast this time, and I think this is the best chapter yet.

Thanks to all of my reviewers and to my lovely beta-reader, OdoTheHero.


	6. Relationships Are Difficult

**Story of My Life  
****Chapter 6  
****Relationships Are Difficult.**

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, I don't. End of story!

* * *

Wednesday morning, 07.30 am. My alarm clock rang, but I didn't want to wake up. Just five more minutes, please. 

"TIME TO WAKE UP WHITE. YOUR MASTER'S AWAKE!!" What the hell? I fell out of the four poster, tangled in my bed sheets.

"SIRIUS!" I screamed out in anger. He was supposed to take that charm down yesterday.

"Yes, White?" Said a silky voice.

"Sirius?" I said again, startled that he was in my dorm. "What are you doing here?" I was surprised and embarrased. My hair was one, big tangle and I was tied up in my own bed sheets. "How did you get in?"

Sirius was smirking. "Leah. Are you ready?" He looked me straight in the eye. It was as though he looked for something.

I heard an exited squeek. "I'll be right there, Sirius." Leah called out from the bathroom.

"Leah?" I asked in disbelief. Sirius smirked and nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Leah!" I asked again.

"Yeah!" He looked smug.

"Oh. Well, have fun." I said, trying to untangle myself from my many sheets. Sirius took pity of me and helped since I only made it worse.

"Here." He said annoyd, and pulled the sheets off. "You're not mad?"

"No, of course not. Why would I be?" I said casualy. It didn't bother me, and why would it? Sirius' smug look disappeared.

"She's your room mate."

"Well, we're not exactly best friends. So it doesn't bother me."

"Oh..." He was cut off by Leah in the doorway.

"Are you ready, Sirius?" She gave me a look of disgust and said, "What are you looking at?"

I glared at her. "Nothing." I said through clenched teeth.

She took Sirius' arm and led him through the door.

"Bloody...cheap...slut." I muttered under my breath.

"You're not talking about Leah, are you?" Missy said, coming out of the bathroom. "Because if you did, you're so right!" I exhaled in relief. She wasn't a fan of her. "What did she do now?" She asked.

"Well," I began, trying to straight out my hair with difficulty. "She's dating Sirius." Missy gave me a look.

"So, you like him again." She stated.

"No, no!" I tried to explain. "Leah just gets to my nerves, you know. She gave me this ugly look and said 'what are you looking at?'" I mimicked in her voice. Missy stared at me in disbelief.

"Lyrae, don't deny that you like Sirius. We all know it." She must have noticed the expression of dread on my face because she quickly added. "I mean, Zandra and me." After a pause she added, "And Lily" I relaxed. Not that I liked Sirius, but that more people didn't _think _that I liked him. I don't like Sirius Black. I don't. I really don't.

"I _don't_ like Sirius Black." I glanced at my watch. Trying to change the subject I said. "Oh look, classes start soon. I have to get ready." I hurried to the bathroom to take a shower and slammed the door shut.

"It doesn't help to change the subject, Lyrae. We'll talk about this later!" Missy shouted after me.

After my shower I found Missy waiting for me.

"Lyrae?" She said, demanding to talk about the subject I wanted to avoid.

"What?" I asked, making sure she understood how annoying I found this conversation.

"You and Sirius!"

"There is nothing between me and Sirius, okay? I don't like him and he doesn't like me! End of story!" I really wanted to get this chat over with.

"I don't..." She began.

"End. Of. Story. I said! Got it?" I asked dangerously, giving her a scary look.

She just nodded, probably afraid to say another word. Good for her.

* * *

We reached the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table with Zandra and Kathrine. I glansed at the Gryffindors and found Leah clinging to Sirius. That slut!

I took a bite of my scrambled eggs and a swig of my pumpkin juice.

I must have looked angry because Zandra asked. "What's up, Lyrae?"

Missy opened her mouth to answer but I shot her a pointed look telling her to shut it.

"Nothing." I said, trying to sound casual.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing."

"Well, it's nothing, okay?" I snapped. What was it with people and their questions? Couldn't they just leave me alone?

"Okay, okay! Jeez, Lyrae. You don't have to be so grumpy."

"And now she won't be." Missy said, indicating Lucius who came walking towards us.

"Good morning, Lyrae." Ah, Lucius. He really did get me in a better mood.

Zandra rose from her chair. "We better get going." She said. Looking at her watch she added, "Class start in 15 minutes. Bye." She grabbed Kathrine by her arm and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Yeah. You heard her, class start in 15 minutes. I better get going too...err... I can't be late." Missy said, following Zandra and Kathrine out of the Great Hall. How obvious they were. They just wanted to leave me and Lucius alone. Well, I don't mind being alone with him (who would?).

"Good morning." I said sheepishly.

He sat down next to me. "We have Ancient Runes together at 08.30, then Potions at 11.00 am. Care if I walk you to class?" He asked with a grin.

"Of course you can." I answered. Just then Remus came walking towards us.

"Hello, Lyrae." He greeted me, and politely nodded to Lucius.

"Hi, Remus. What can I do for you?"

"You know the favour I asked of you?" He said. I nodded. "Well, I was wondering when you could help me?"

"How about tonight? Oh wait, I got detention with Sirius."

Lucius snapped his head up at the mention of Sirius. "You got detention with Black?" I nodded. "What did that blood traitor do to get you in detention?" He asked, his dislike towards Sirius clearly visible.

For some reason Remus seemed happy about Lucius' little outburst.

"Blood traitor? What do you mean Lucius?" I couldn't believe this nice, charming guy could call someone such a foul name.

"No, it's nothing." Lucius tried to assure me. But the damage was done.

"Well if Sirius' a blood traitor, then so am I!" I said, angrily, raising from my chair.

"You're a blood traitor?" He asked, eyeing me, disbelief written all over his face.

"Well... maybe not completely. But I don't think muggleborns should be banished from the wizarding world, and all that stuff!" I said, shocked that Lucius felt this way.

"Lyrae..."

"Come Remus. I can help you now." I interrupted, dragging Remus by his tie out of the Great Hall. I could swear I saw Sirius smirking to me, or was it to Remus?

Once we were in the corridors I turned to Remus and saw _him_ smirking. "What are you smirking at?" I snapped, letting all my anger fall upon poor Remus, and tightened my grip on the tie around his neck.

"Lyrae, you're choking me!" Remus pleaded.

"Oh. Sorry." I let go of his, now wrinkled, tie.

"No problem." He laughed uncomfortably, and I joined in. After a few moments of silence he said, "I have to confess something to you!"

"What?" I asked, curiously, furrowing my brow.

"I..." He trailed off. "Nothing. Just forget about it."

"Oh! I've never heard of a Marauder chicken out before." I tried to lure it out of him. But of course it's Remus I'm dealing with so it didn't work. "How fun it will be to tease Sirius about this! One of the Marauder's a chicken! What _will_ he say?" I said, playing dramatic. This, however, did have an affect on him.

"Okay, okay, Lyrae! I'll tell you. You don't have to set Sirius on me!"

"Okay, I won't set him loose if you tell me what's up." I threatened, giving him a sly smile.

"You should have been in Slytherin, you know." He said. I gave him a look of impatience. "You see, I don't really need help with Transfiguration."

"Yeah, kind of figured as much." I knew he didn't need help with Tranfiguration.

"You did?" He asked, surprised.

"I am in Ravenclaw. What do you take me for, a dungbeetle?"

Remus looke embarrased. "Of course not."

After a few second of silence. "Well?" I demanded.

"Missy!" He said. He didn't have to say more, I knew. That one word, or name, coming from Remus told me everything I needed to know.

"I'll see what I can do." I didn't give him much hope, but I didn't know what Missy thought about him. Personally I think they would make the perfect couple.

"Thanks, Lyrae. You're a true friend." He gave me quick, one armed hug and left for class.

I walked up the many stairs to the Ancient Runes class room and seated myself next to Missy and Lily. I saw Lucius come through the door and sit down beside Narcissa. He looked me straight in the eye and didn't shift his gaze. I broke it after a few seconds when Professor Hansen started his speach.

"Like I always say, 'You have to know every rune like it is in your vocabulary.'" He paused. "Today we'll be studying Norwegian runes from my home town, Alta." He grinned. He really enjoyed this lesson since it gave him an opportunity to talk about Norway. "Jeg vil at dere skal studere disse runene og fortelle meg hva de betyr. Noen spørsmål?" He looked around the class. Nobody spoke. I sighed, it was up to me to ask the question, again.

"Professor, you're speaking Norwegian. Can you repeat it, this time in English?"

"Oh, sorry. Well I was saying, that I wanted you to study these runes," He said, handing out stones with writing on them. "And tell me what they mean. Any questions?" Nobody said anything. "Good. You may begin."

It was easy to find the meaning (with two Ravenclaws and one, smart Gryffindor, no wonder). It said, 'I love you, as the night is black.' I almost vomited. 'I love you' and 'black' in the same sentence seemed wrong. _So _wrong.

* * *

It had been a hard day, but classes were now over and I could finally rest. 

I didn't go down to dinner because I was too tired to walk to the Great Hall. Instead I decided to catch up on some sleep.

I woke up after a few hours, glanced at the clock on my nightstand and shot out of bed. I ran as fast as I could down to Professor Slughorn's office.

"Right on time, Ms. White." Slughorn said as I opened the door, panting. "As always." He beamed.

Sirius grinned at me. He actually grinned and didn't smirk. Wow.

"Today you and Mr. Black will be cleaning cauldrons." Slughorn began, indicating four desks with four cauldrons on each of them. "Without magic, please. So give me your wands." He held out his hand. Both Sirius and I were not happy to part with them, but we did as we were told and handed them in. "Thank you." He said before he walked in to his office, with MY wand (and with Sirius' too, of course, but that didn't matter).

We worked in silence when Sirius, of course, had to break it.

"So, you and Lucius had a fight, huh?" He couldn't hide the grin that was forming on his face (that bastard).

"Yes. So?" I asked defiantly, not wanting to give him any kind of satisfaction.

"Just wondering, that's all." He was still grinning.

"Okay. So, what's with you and Leah?" I asked playfully. I could play this game too.

He was about to answer when the class room door opened and Lucius came in. I saw Sirius' grin fade away to be replaced by a scowl. Lucius walked up to me and handed me a red rose (even though my favorite flower's sunflower. But that didn't matter, it is the thought that counts).

"For you, my lady." He said softly, kissing my hand. I sighed, infatueted by his charm. "I hope you can forgive my rudeness?" He asked, once again, kissing my hand. I sighed one more time.

"It's just that, I don't feel..." He laid a finger on my lips, stopping me from ending my sentence, bent down and kissed me. I returned the kiss. We broke apart after a few moments and I noticed sixteen shiny cauldrons and no Sirius.

"May I escort you to your common room?" He asked, kissing my hand again and offering his arm.

"Of course, Lucius." I answered, taking his offered arm, completely forgotten what we had argued about in the first place.

We walked down the corridor and bumped into none other than Sirius and Leah snogging on a bench. They were sucking on to one another like some kind of leeches. Disgusting!

Sirius saw me and Lucius, and stood up. "Come, Leah. Lets go to my dorm." He said, eyeing me. He turned around and walked away, Leah following.

I knew they were going to his dorm to have sex. I also knew that Sirius would get tired of her after that and dump her. Serves her right.

Lucius walked me up to the common room entrance.

"Here we are." I said, uncomfortably.

Lucius drew closer and kissed me again. "I see you tomorrow, Lyrae." He said. As he descended the stairs he added, "I can't wait."

I stared at the spot where Lucius had been, not completely aware that he was gone. I sighed and knocked.

_"What is black and can never change?"_ The disembodied voice of Rowena Ravenclaw asked.

Sirius Black, I tought!

"The darkness." I answered, and the door swung open to reveal an empty common room.

* * *

**AN:**

Hi!  
I know that alot of you probably think that my description of Lucius wasn't proper. But you got to remember that this is Lyrae's point of view, and she finds him charming. She hasn't seen his ugly side yet, and Lucius is very charming and he plays his cards right when he wants something. That's, at least, my impression of him.

Thanks again to all of my reviewers. You really inspire me.


	7. Can You Communicate Through Parchment?

**Story of My Life  
****Chapter 7  
****Can You Communicate Through Parchment?**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. Do I need to say more?

**

* * *

**

**AN: **I know the last chapter sucked but I didn't have a clue what to write, so sorry. This chapter's better I think/hope. So read and enjoy!

* * *

I went up to my dorm to sleep, but found I wasn't tired (I had, after all, slept during dinner). 

I threw myself on my bed, thinking about how my life had changed, when I saw a bit of parchment stick out under my pillow. I took it and examined it closely. It didn't seem to be anything special about it, just a bit of parchment. I laid it on my nightstand and as my hand left it I thought I saw 'Black' written on it. But of course it had to be my imagination pulling a prank on me, I mean, I did translate a rune today that had the exact word on it. So, yeah, that was it, my imagination.

The time went by and I found myself finally drifting of to sleep.

* * *

The days passed quickly, and September turned to October. The leaves was falling off the trees and the air became colder. 

Missy and I were outside, taking a stroll round the grounds. I tried to clear my head with the fresh air, I had so many thoughts about... well everything. But the fresh air didn't seem to want to help me, so after half an hour we decided to go to the library. Professor Braveheart had given us an essay today on the Vampire, and it had to be at least fifteen inches long.

We reached the library and it was completely empty except for Madame Pince who watched us closely, probably to see if we demolished her precious books. Her eyes followed us like a hawk's till we found ourselves a seat and sat down.

"Okay, we need 'What are Vampires?,' 'How to Kill a Vampire,' 'The Raise and Fall of Vampires,' and 'The History of Vampires.'" Missy said as she stood up and started her search for the afore-mentioned books.

"Found them." She said after a few minutes and laid them carefully on the table. I just nodded absently, thinking about everything except the essay. Missy noticed I wasn't paying attention to her as she asked, "What's up?" I didn't respond. "Lyrae!" She said louder, trying to make contact.

"Huh?" I asked, joining Planet Earth once again.

"I asked what's up. You seem a bit off today." She looked concerned.

"Nothing." I didn't want to share my thoughts and feelings with her right now. I didn't even know what I felt, it was all so confusing.

"I can see that something's bothering you. You can tell me, Lyrae." She said trying to make me open up to her. "We have been friends since we were five ."

"It's nothing. Really." She looked hurt that I didn't confide in her. "If I need to talk I know you're here for me." I tried to comfort her.

We sat in silence, neither wanting to speak. Missy turned to the books, so did I but I didn't pay attention to what I read.

_How the Vampire came to be is vague, but we do know that Dracula was the first to become one. His original name was Vlad Tepes 3rd, and..._

I was lost in thought. 'Sirius have probably already dumped Leah... yeah! Wonder what Lucius is doing now?' I was thinking about everything except the essay.

"Hem hem!" Someone cleared his throat trying to get our attention.

I looked up and saw Remus standing there. "Hi, Remus."

"Hi, Lyrae, Missy." He said taking a seat.

"I have to get something. Be right back!" I said, and before anyone could say anything else I ran to one of the bookshelves near the exit, leaving Missy and Remus by themselves.

"Do you know what the first Vampire was called? I can't remember." I heard Missy say after a while.

"Yes. It was Dracula also know as Vlad Tepes 3rd." Remus answered.

I snickered. I knew very well that Missy knew what the first Vampire was called. She only pretended not to, to start a conversation with Remus. Yeah, Missy definitely liked Remus since she was willing to play dumb to get him to talk to her. Yeah, love is a screwed thing.

I left the library, but I doubt Missy or Remus noticed. They were to lost in each other.

I walked slowly down the corridors, rounded a corner and there was Sirius snogging Leah. Damn, why do I have to walk in on things like these, why? I spun around trying to go unnoticed, but Sirius spotted me.

"Lyrae!"

I turned once again, facing Sirius. "Hi, Sirius." I said, not wanting to be there. "So, you and Leah can't get a cupboard, huh?" I joked, laughing uncomfortably.

He smirked. "No, I'm not with Leah anymore."

I cursed myself for grinning, but I couldn't help it. "Oh." I said, relieved and curious.

"Yeah, I'm with Ashlie now." He smirked at my expression and lack of words. " I guess you know her, then?" He said with a smug expression.

I didn't know what to do, so I said, "Yes. Well, I have to get going, Lucius is waiting for me." I saw Sirius' face harden. "Bye." I said, waving.

* * *

I was once again laying on my bed, thinking. 

Sirius had dumped Leah, which was good, and hooked up with Ashlie, one of my other room mates. Merlin how somebody must hate me up there!

I rolled over on to my stomach. There on the nightstand was the parchment I had found weeks ago. But now something was written on it. Just one word!

_**Hello!**_

I stared at it. Who wrote it and did this person expect to receive an answer? How could I answer him or her? Maybe...

_Hi!  
__Who are you?_

I wrote back. An answer didn't appear. How silly of me to think people could communicate through a bit of parchment. I am a pureblood after all, and I have never heard of such a thing before, and if it had been created I would have known about it.

I was about to close the curtains of my four poster, when I saw the parchment had more writing on it. I grabbed it and read.

_**Just someone.  
**__**Who are you?**_

I couldn't believe it. People actually could communicate through parchment! But how was it possible?

_Just someone.  
__How can you see what I write, and I see what you write? And how did you get this?_

I wrote quickly, wanting to know.

_**Got it from a friend. It's a rare object (there's two, and apparently you've got the second) but he's got good connections and bought this for me for my birthday, so we could talk to each other unnoticed. What I want to know is where you got the second one? **_

I absent-mindedly pulled the curtains shut and continued writing.

_Oh. I found it under my pillow. Know how it got there?_

I heard Missy come in and close the door, just when the answer appeared.

_**No, sorry. **_

_Do you want it back?_

_**No, you can keep it. Kind of fun writing to someone you don't know who is.**_

_Okay, thanks. Yeah, it's kind of fun.  
__Sure you can't give me a hint of whom you are?_

_**Well a hint won't hurt. I'm a guy! Since I gave you a hint, I think you should give me one.**_

_Okay. I'm a girl!_

_**This just got a bit more interesting. What else?**_

_Sorry, that's all I'll tell._

_**Fine, be that way. I've had a crappy day and you won't even give this poor bloke a break.**_

_Sorry! I prefer it this way.  
What happened?_

_**Well, since you're just a piece of parchment it wouldn't hurt to tell you.  
**__**I like this girl, and she doesn't like me the same way. **_

_Know what you mean. I like this guy, but he's seeing someone else.  
__But something good happened today, though. One of my best friends like this guy, and I know for a fact that he likes her too. They're getting along quite well, I'd say._

_**Relationships sucks. But obviously not for your best friend.**_

_Yeah, she's lucky. He's a nice guy.  
__But I got to go now. Can we talk tomorrow?_

_**Yeah.  
**__**Good night!**_

_Night! _

I put the parchment in the drawer and laid down to sleep. But as soon as I had laid down I shot up, hands clasped for my mouth as I realized...

I like Sirius Black!

* * *

**AN:**

Hi!  
Can you guess who this guy she's writing to is?

Like always, I would like to thank my reviewers and beta-reader, OdoTheHero.

Just to clear the air:

**Keisha.cl: **Yeah it's sad to see Sirius like that, lovesick. And Lucius really is a git, and not Prince Charming. But it's for Lyrae to find out.  
Sirius is Prince Charming, just look how he comforted her in the hospital wing. Aww.

Let the game begin!

**Taliapony: **Yeah, Lucius is too nice. But as I wrote in the previous chapter, this is Lyrae's point of view.

**Eveym:** Glad you enjoy my story. I live for my reviewers. I didn't know that Lucius was in the 7th year when Sirius was in his 1st. But as you said, having him there as a love interest is a nice twist.

**another stars hollow freak: **I'm glad I made you laugh. Every time I read this story it makes me laugh too, even though I wrote it. Hehe...

**Jeaniverre:** Please don't curse me into oblivion. I have updated twice now, just for you. Luv you too!


	8. Elvera & Mayon

**Story of My Life  
****Chapter 8  
Elvera & Mayon**

**Disclaimer: **I've never owned Harry Potter, and I never will!

* * *

Okay, so I like Sirius Black! I'm dating Lucius, but like Sirius. But Sirius is not interested in me, he likes (dating/doing) Ashlie. I'm not supposed to like Sirius, he's not my type. He's arrogant, childish and totally annoying. Lucius, on the other hand, is charming, mature and smart. Perfect for me! But do I like Lucius, nooo. I like the bloody, arrogant git, Sirius Black! 

I can't look at Sirius or Lucius today. It is all so confusing. What should I do? Dump Lucius and confess my love to Sirius? Or should I just pretend that I don't like Sirius and keep Lucius? I think I'll go with the latter, seeing as how Sirius would never think of dating me, and is not my type.

Luckily we have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first thing today. But then we have Potions with the Gryffindors _and_ Slytherins. There really is someone up there that hates me!

* * *

Herbology went fine but then I had Potions. Sirius and Lucius would be there. What should I do? 

I took a seat next to Lily and Missy, who looked pretty smug and happy. I think she and Remus are getting quite friendly with each other.

"Hi, Lyrae." She sighed dreamily.

"What got you up in the clouds?" I asked, grinning. I knew perfectly well it was Remus, but I just had to ask.

"Nothing I will share with you." She said. "Unless you will share with me, what's been up with you!" She added, cunningly.

I didn't need to know why she was so happy, because I already knew. But I think I needed to tell her what I felt for a certain someone and ask for her advise.

"Okay." I simply answered.

"Yes!" She exclaimed in triumph, then added, "Oh, you know what we should do? We should have a slumber party. Just us girls." She was so excited about the idea and kept ranting that I couldn't get a word out. But then Professor Slughorn came in and called for order, and we all went silent.

"Can anyone tell me about the Polyjuice potion and it's function?" He asked, sitting behind his desk munching on his favorite candy, Crystallised Pineapple.

Again it was only the Ravenclaws and, of course, Lily who raised their hands.

"Yes, Ms. Evans?" He rose from his seat and walked over to the blackboard.

Lily was so pleased she got to answer that she glowed. "The Polyjuice potion allows it's drinker to assume another person's appearance. But to do so, you need a part of the person you are changing into." She took a breath before she continued, "But the effect only last for an hour. But you can take it indefinitely." She finished proudly.

"Correct, Ms. Evans. 10 points to Gryffindor." He said, beaming. "I want you to try and make the Polyjuice today. So I have paired you up in groups." With a wave of his wand the groups and instructions appeared on the blackboard.

As I read the list and found my name, I wanted to scream and disappear. I just had to be paired up with the two persons I wanted to avoid; Sirius and Lucius.

I just sat there with my head buried in my arms on the desk. Sirius and Lucius walked over and settled themselves on either side of me. I could feel them glaring at each other.

"I'll just be going then." Lily said before she hurried to her group.

"Yeah." Missy said, following Lily.

I snapped my head up. "No, don't leave me here alone." I pleaded, but it was too late. I looked at Sirius and Lucius who were glaring at each other. If a glare could kill, Sirius and Lucius would both be dead and killed three times over. I groaned and buried my head again.

Slughorn saw that my group hadn't started yet and came over. "Well? Get going." He ordered.

Sirius and Lucius went to get the ingredients, but continued to glare at each other until they were out of sight.

When they returned, I was ready to get this class over with and make the potion. I _will_ survive this!

We were nearly done with the potion when Sirius knocked over some of it on Lucius' book. "Black, you incompetent fo..." Lucius exclaimed, but was cut off by Sirius.

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence, Malfoy." Sirius threatened, glaring at Lucius.

"I don't?" Lucius smirked, challenging Sirius. "Well, sorry. Blood traitor!"

The entire class went silent, as well as Professor Slughorn. Everyone was staring at Sirius and Lucius, including me. Sirius approached Lucius, probably getting ready to start a muggle fight. I knew I had to do something, so I went to the cupboard and took something (I don't know what, I was in an hurry) and threw it in the potion. It exploded and Sirius got some of it on his chest and left arm.

"Ahhh, what the fuck, Lyrae!?" Sirius shouted angrily, clutching his chest with the good arm.

"Ms. White, take Mr. Black to the hospital wing." Slughorn said. Then added, "Quickly." When he saw the potion was eating it's way through Sirius' robes

I groaned at the fact that I had to do it, but it was after all I who made the potion explode. "Yes, Professor." I answered, obediently. I took Sirius' arm and supported him to the hospital wing.

When we arrived, Madame Pomfrey sighed and directed us to a bed. "What did you do this time, Mr. Black?"

"Well, Lyrae and I were in a cupboard having..." I hit him on his chest, causing him to whimper. "What?" He asked, grinning.

"Shut it." I warned.

After a few minutes, Madame Pomfrey came up with a lotion. "Ms. White, please put this on Mr. Black's chest and arm." She handed me the lotion and went to help another patient with boils.

"But..." I tried to protest, but it was too late. "Fine." I grumbled.

Sirius sat on the bed, smirking. He took off his robes and shirt, revealing his bare chest. I could see his muscles and found myself staring at his chest, paralyzed.

"Lyrae, the lotion." Sirius said, making me come out of my trance.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Oh, yeah." I blushed as I realized he had seen me staring.

I hesitated to touch him, but since I had to, I did it. My cheeks became very red, and I think Sirius noticed. I lifted my head and saw Sirius looking at me. Our eyes met, and we stared at each other for a long moment. He had such beautiful eyes; blue but they looked like gray. There was something in them that was so sweet, humble and innocent.

"There. All done." I said uncomfortable, breaking eye contact.

Sirius looked disappointed. "Thanks." He bent down to take his shirt and robes, so did I. Our heads collided. We both laughed a little, with our hands on our heads.

"Can you help me with my shirt?" Sirius asked. As he did have an injured arm and it was all my fault, I felt it was the least I could do.

"Sure." I said, taking his shirt and helping him get it on. I took his bad arm and tried to get it through the sleeve, we were inches away from each other and neither backed away. We stared at one another, dark, brown eyes met light blue. Sirius took a sole hair lock from my eyes and laid it behind my ear. His face came closer and closer and his lips began to part, as did mine.

"Sirius!" A shrill voice shrieked. "I was so worried." She ran towards him.

I recognized Ashlie, Sirius' girlfriend, and backed quickly away from Sirius. She kissed him passionately, clinging to him for dear life. Sirius returned the kiss. I cleared my throat. "I gotta go." And hurried out of the hospital wing, my heart aching. Why did he do this to me? Play this sick game and toy with my emotions?

Classes passed slowly and I didn't pay attention to anything around me as my mind was far away. I thought about what I had to do about the Sirius situation, and had come to the conclusion that I could play this game too.

* * *

After dinner I went up to my dorm, wanting to be alone. I got my wish. Missy, Zandra, Kathrine, Leah and Ashlie weren't there. Missy was probably with Remus in the library, Zandra and Kathrine were still at dinner, Leah, the loose slut that she is, with some guy, and Ashlie with Sirius. 

I threw myself on my bed, exhausted. My heart was still aching, like it had all day. I opened my drawer and took out the enchanted parchment.

_Hi! You there?_

I wrote. It took only a few seconds before the answer appeared.

_**Yeah. What's up?**_

_I just needed to talk to someone, that's all. _

_**What's wrong?**_

_My heart's broken! It won't stop aching! He finally did it! I really like him, but I shouldn't have expected him to like me. He doesn't like anyone, just sleeps with them. That is what I get for loving someone like him. _

_**Oh. What did he do? Is there anything I can do to help it stop hurting?  
I know how it feels to hurt like you do, and it's something I wouldn't wish upon anyone.**_

_No, there's nothing you can do. Sweet of you to offer, but I don't think anyone can help me. I just have to get over him... with ice-cream and chocolate. Talk to you later, got to go and get some medicine._

_**He doesn't deserve you if he makes you feel this way. If someone loved me the way you do, I would cherish that person forever.**_

_**Love,  
**__**Mayon**_

_Thank you. Nice to hear someone cares._

_Love,  
__Elvera_

I put the parchment back in the drawer, my heart a bit lighter. It's good to have someone you can talk to, without knowing or caring who it is.

But now, I had to get some ice-cream.

* * *

**AN:**

Hi!

So what do you think? I gave Lyrae's mysterious writer an alias, Mayon. Know who he is yet? I gave you a pretty big clue, but you have to do some research to find him. I'll give you one more clue. Elvera means white in Latin. Mayon means something in Hindi. What?

What did you think about Lyrae's alias, Elvera?

As I've said before, 'I live for my reviewers.' So if you write me a review and tell me what you want to happen next, I'll concider writing it.

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. Love you all!

And to my beta-reader, OdoTheHero:  
Since you've left me to go to Cambridge, I wanted to thank you for all your help and dedicate this chapter to you!

Lots of love,  
FayTheLioness.


	9. Slumber Party  Part 1

**Story of My Life  
****Chapter 9  
****Slumber Party - Part 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, only borrow.

* * *

Nothing beats Friday, the week's last school day. And tonight Missy, Zandra, Kathrine, Lily and I were going to have a slumber party. 

Lily's the only one who's not in Ravenclaw, so we waited for her before we got started. Missy, Zandra and Kathrine were talking about something (I don't know what and, honestly, I didn't care) while I was writing to Mayon.

_So, what are you doing?_

_**Nothing special, just hanging out with friends. You?**_

_The same. We're having a slumber party, just us girls.  
__Thanks for last night, it really helped.  
__And by the way, why do you call yourself Mayon?_

_**A slumber party, eh?... can I crash?  
**__**Glad I could help you.  
**__**Mayon's my alias, seeing as how I can't give you my real name. Why do you call yourself Elvera?**_

_NO, you can not crash!  
__Elvera's my alias as your's is Mayon. Can't give away my true identity, now can I?  
__But I can give you another clue, if you want?_

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme!!!**_

_Okay. What do I get in return?_

_**I'm starting to think you're in Slytherin. I'll give you a clue too. Okay?**_

_Fine. I'm in Ravenclaw, not Slytherin. But I am dating someone who's a Slytherin. Is that bad?_

_**A Ravenclaw, huh? Beats Slytherin. YES!!! It's bad dating a Slytherin. You should end it and find someone else, who's NOT a Slytherin. **_

_You think so? But there's no one else who likes me. And the guy I like is a bloody git. By the way, you didn't give me a clue. Shame on you!_

_**Yes I do. There is always someone else who likes you and who is not a bloody git.  
**__**Oh, sorry. Forgot. I'm in Gryffindor. You know, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws go well together (hint hint).**_

_Hahaha. Yeah, well I don't like Gryffindors. __He's__ a Gryffindor. I will never date a Gryffindor, never. Sorry to disappoint you._

As I finished writing my answer, Lily came through the door.

"Hi everybody." She said waving her hand as she closed the door.

I looked at the parchment and read.

_**You can't be Gryffindor free. You got to try us, we taste really good. Maybe not the bloody git though, stay away from him.**_

_Ha...ha...ha, very funny. Got to go now. The party's about to start. Talk to you later._

_Elvera_

_**Okay. But remember to try us at least once.**_

_**Mayon**_

I shoved the parchment back in the drawer with a smile on my face, and turned my attention to the slumber party.

"Okay." Missy began. "Tonight we'll do our nails, eat sweets and play truth or dare."

We settled ourselves on the floor, in a circle on cushions and blankets.

When we finished our manicures and pedicures, Zandra went to get the sweets. She returned with a lot of it and some firewhiskey, something Missy didn't approve off. She gave me a look and handed me a bottle. She whispered, "You're gonna need it." And seated herself beside Missy and Kathrine.

"Who's gonna start?" Missy asked. When nobody volunteered she said, "Okay, I'll start." She looked at each of us and then finally she asked, "Zandra. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Zandra answered.

"Okay. Have you been involved with Remus?" Missy asked. I almost choked on the chocalate frog I was eating, and started to cough violently. Missy sent me a dirty look and then turned her attention back to Zandra.

"No." She simply answered. Missy looked relieved, and I knew why. She got the hots for Remus, that little, sly devil.

"Okay, my turn." Zandra said. "Kathrine. Truth or dare?"

"I think truth is the safest option."

"Is it true you did it with Leon in the Divination class room?" We all stared at Kathrine. Everyone wanted to know if that rumour was true, even I.

Kathrine blushed a little and we all knew the answer. "YOU DID!" We exclaimed in unison. She nodded her head affirmative.

"Yeah. It was in our fifth year when we were still together. It was an impulse, and we just did it." She blushed more at the memory and continued. "Professor Frauding caught us, and after that she's been giving us weird looks. Kind of scary, actually." We stared at her, dumbstruck. "Okay, my turn. Lily. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your darkest secret?"

Lily looked thoughtful and didn't answer for a few seconds. "In my first year I..." She trailed off, it looked like she couldn't bare the thought of sharing this piece of information to anyone.

"What?" Missy and Zandra enquired, eager to hear the answer.

"I can't." Lily pleaded.

"You have to, that's the rules." Zandra said, matter of factly.

"In my first year I...I...IgotaPonatest." Lily blurted out. She covered her face with her hands in shame.

"You didn't!" I gasped. It was fun to tease her a little. I can be mean sometimes, but it is all good fun.

"What? I didn't catch that." Kathrine said, frowning.

"She got a P on a test." I said slowly, so everybody could understand.

"Yes, but I swore after that, that I would never get one again." She straightened her back and added, "I've only gotten O's after that."

We burst out laughing. Lily was so dead serious when it came to her grades that it was funny. She crossed her arms, offended.

"Well, now it's my turn." Lily said and she got an evil grin on her face, the one that look like Sirius'. "Lyrae. Truth or dare?"

"I knew it." I grumbled. "Dare." I answered, giving Lily a dirty look.

"I dare you to go up to the Gryffindor tower and snog Sirius." Everyone became silent. It was so quiet, I could hear their heart beat. I gaped at her.

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed, fearing she was. She just nodded with the evil grin glued on her face.

"Fine." I sighed, putting on my brave face. I raised from my spot on the floor, and walked out off the dorm.

The halls were quiet and it was past curfew, bit since I was a prefect I could go when and where I wanted. It was dark so I pulled out my wand and casted a silent "Lumos" and the tip of my wand gave me a bit of light. The portraits stared at me as I made my way to the Gryffindor's common room. I could hear my foot steps clearly as the sound echoed through the castle. It was a bit eerie, but I had done this before so I wasn't scared.

I reached the Gryffindor portrait hole and knocked. Nobody answered, so I tried again and this time someone opened it.

"Yes?" A boy asked. He was tall (probably a seventh year), had brown, short hair and brown eyes, just like mine.

"Hey. Is Sirius there?" I asked, looking around him trying to see in to the common room. He stepped out off my way to let me in. "Thanks." I said as I walked past him.

"No problem. Sirius is this way." He led me through the common room. "I'm Bruce, by the way." He said, offering his hand.

"Lyrae." I said, shaking it.

"I know. Why do you want to see Sirius? I mean you don't look like his type."

"Not his type?" I asked, a bit offended.

"No, no, don't get me wrong. You're beautiful, smart and a nice person." He began. "It's just that! Sirius never dates anyone who possess all of those qualities."

"Oh. Thank you... I guess." I replied awkwardly.

He led me up the staircase and to the boys sixth year dormitory. "Here it is." He said, indicateing the door in front of us.

"Thanks." I said again. I waited for him to leave, but he didn't move. I stared at him.

"Oh, I'll just get going then." He was as uncomfortable as I was in this situation. He walked back down and cast a quick glance at me before he was out of sight.

I knocked three times on the door and James opened it. "Lyrae!" He was surprised to see me there, that's for sure.

"Hi. Is Sirius there?" This was actually going to be fun. Now he would get a taste of his own medicine. I could play with his emotions as he did with mine.

"Eh... Yeah." He said, then turned and yelled, "SIRIUS!" I heard someone walking towards the door.

"What Prongs? You don't..." Sirius saw me in the doorway. "Lyrae. What ar..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as I kissed him hard on the lips. My heart was beating fast and my palms began to sweat. After what seemed to be minutes I pulled away and walked out of the Gryffindors common room. I smirked at the look Sirius had on his face when I kissed him, then pulled away and walked out without saying a word. I touched my lips as I realized... I just snogged Sirius Black!

I returned to my own dormitory with a wide smile on my face, and my heart still beating fast. Something the girls noticed.

"You did it!" Lily asked, shocked. "I didn't think you would go through with it."

I sat back down and didn't say a word, just grinned. "My turn." I said, and my grin turned in to an evil smirk. "Lily. Truth or dare?"

"Ehm..." She thought for a long while before Zandra got impatient.

"Lily, for Merlin's sake just choose one!"

"Okay, okay. Dare." She answered. I grinned, it was time for payback.

"I dare you to go up to the Gryffindor tower and snog..." I paused to make a dramatic effect. "James!" Big surprise I chose James, wasn't it?

"I knew it." Lily sighed. She grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey out off Zandra's hands and took a big swig. She rose, swayed a bit and was about to walk out of the room when James came in. "Oh, bugger." She cursed to herself.

"Hi Lily..." James tried to speak but found himself unable to as Lily attacked him, and he flew to the ground with her on top. She sucked on his lips with such passion I thought she was about to declare her love for him. But as it turned out, it was hate not love.

Lily got off James and shrugged. "Not all that bad." We looked at her in complete shock. "What? He's a good kisser."

"Well, that was something I never thought I'd see." Sirius said, coming through the doorway.

"It was a dare!" Lily tried to defend herself. Sirius didn't pay her attention.

"I need to talk to you, Lyrae." Sirius said, staring at me with his gray eyes, almost pleading.

I looked at the others and they just shrugged, then at James who was still laying on the floor with a smile dancing on his lips. For him, Christmas had come early and Santa had given him Lily. Poor guy. Soon he would find out that Lily still hated his guts.

"Sure." I answered, walking towards him.

He led me to the common room and sat me down on the couch. "About that kiss, I..."

I interrupted him. "It was just a dare. Nothing big. We're still friends, right? Right?"

He shook his head. "Yeah, of course. We're still friends." He didn't look relieved, something I found strange.

"When did we become friends, anyway?" I joked with a grin.

Sirius shrugged. "Now, I guess." He answered with a grin of his own.

That we became friends actually hurt. I didn't want to be his friend, but _girlfriend_. "I got to get back to the slumber party."

"Yeah. I got to get back to my dorm. See you later." Sirius walked out of the Ravenclaw common room, and my eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

"GET OUT, JAMES!" Lily shouted, throwing shoes at him. James hurried out of the dorm, down the stairs and out of the Ravenclaw tower. Even though he ran for his life he had a smile on his face.

I sighed and walked back up to my dorm. Zandra, Missy, Kathrine and Lily were still there, but the room was demolished. Feathers flew everywhere, clothes and shoes spread out on the floor, books ruined and tossed to all corners.

"What happened here?" I asked, bewildered. Nobody answered. "Lily?"

"JAMES IS WHAT HAPPENED!" She screamed, throwing her hands up in anger.

I groaned. This was going to be a very long night!

* * *

**AN:**

Hi again!  
The 9th chapter, what do you think?

In chapter 10, I'll reveal who Mayon is! Excited?

**mana yuri:** I know you want to know if Sirius's the mysterious writer... but I won't tell... Sorry! But I can say that I will reveal him in the next chapter, so you can wait until then! Can't you? I hope you can!

**Keisha. cl:** 78678 hours of research!? Well it paid off, Mayon does indeed mean ..a.. .o.! Congratulations!!!

**greysluver13**: Good you're getting hooked on Sirius stories. I got hooked too, when I read Declarations of a Differentiated Teen by Alahria Silvermoon. I recommend it, it's really good.

**azorianxxx:** Glad you like my story. Seeing as all you wanted was for me to update, I did. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, in the 10th the mysterious writer, Mayon, will be revealed.

**bch1993: **No, it doesn't mean someone with a black complexion (at least I don't think so. That wasn't what I found out when I searched that name). But if you do some research, I know you'll find out eventually what it means.


	10. Slumber Party  Part 2

**Story of My Life  
****Chapter 10  
****Slumber Party - Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **FayTheLioness does not own Harry Potter and she never will or can. Sadly, it's true!

* * *

We managed to calm Lily down, thank Merlin, and continued with the slumber party. But Lily refused to play Truth or Dare, so they settled to just talk. I didn't want to, as I had nothing to say (that, and I was in Far-Away Land). I couldn't think about anything except Sirius and our kiss. 

I laid down on my bed and took out the parchment, and saw Mayon had written something.

_**Hey. How's it going... the slumber party?**_

I smiled. I started to think that he liked me a little.

_It's going... fine. Except for some dares and too much firewhiskey... hehe. What's up? _

_**Nothing. Just wanted to talk to you. You know this guy you like in Gryffindor?**_

_Yeah, what about him?_

_**Well, I know who it is. Sirius Black.**_

_Wow. I mean, how did you know?_

_**Well, every girl in Hogwarts likes him. Just figured it had to be him. And he's a bloody big git too. I was just wondering why you like him?**_

_Yeah, he is a git. Since you don't know who I am, I can't see the problem in telling you why.  
__He's good looking, and believe it or not smart, and he makes me feel... something. I don't know how I can put it in to words._

_**Like you want nothing more then to love him and have him love you back?**_

_Yeah, exactly. How did you know?_

_**Oh... I feel the same way for someone. **_

_Oh. Is something bothering you?_

_**I know who you are!**_

I could feel my heart jump up my throat. He knew! But how? I had shared my feeling with him and he knew who I was. This wasn't good. This was really, really bad.

_Okay, but how could you? Or is it just a trick to get me to tell you who I am?_

_**Yeah it's a trick, Lyrae Vela Vega Mira White!**_

"Oh no!" I gasped out loud, something the girls heard. He really did know who I was.

"What is it, Lyrae?" Missy asked, worried. They all stared at me with concern in their eyes.

I looked at them and shook my head. "It's nothing." This didn't convince them, though. "Really, it's nothing." I tried again. But they didn't buy it and gave me a 'I know it's something' look. "Okay, you win!" I exclaimed, not standing the looks they gave me. I threw the parchment to Missy.

"What's this?" She asked, frowning.

"It's a communicating parchment. I've been writing to this guy in Gryffindor about... things." I shrugged.

"That's not so bad, is it? I mean you haven't told him anything significant, have you?" Zandra enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh... well." I couldn't get myself to say I liked Sirius Black and that I told this person this.

"You did, didn't you." Zandra sighed and rolled her eyes at my stupidity.

"Well... yes." I answered, lowering my head in shame.

"What did you tell him?" Lily chimed in.

"Eh... I don't know if I want to share that information, Sorry." I answered, uncertainly.

They looked hurt by the fact that I couldn't confide in them; my best friends. We became silent, nobody wanted to say a word. I couldn't bare to look at them, but I could see out of the corner of my eye, that they didn't look at me either.

"Why?" Missy asked after a while, the hurt evident in her voice. I looked up and our eyes met, I could see she was hurt by my words.

"Because..." I trailed off, not completely sure of what to say. We were best friends and I didn't have the guts to tell her about Sirius or my feelings.

"Well?" She demanded softly.

"I have never shared my feelings with someone. It's a... a sign of weakness. I can't bare the thought that someone know what I feel, to open up for someone. I'm sorry." I began to fiddle with my blanket, not wanting to look at them. I felt ashamed.

"It's okay, Lyrae. You don't have to tell us. But if you do need to talk to someone, you know we're here, right?" Missy said softly, as if afraid she would scare me away.

"I know, it's just..." I trailed off again, not sure of what to say. "I... IlikeSiriusBlack!" I blurted out. I wasn't suppose to say it, it just happened. I don't know why, but I just blurted it out.

"Oh." Was all Missy could say, while the others didn't say a thing. They just sat there blinking at me. I could feel my cheeks turning red of embarrassment. WHY did I tell them, WHY! "Lyrae." She paused before continuing, "We already knew that." What the hell? I didn't see that one coming.

"You did?" I asked bewildered. How could they have known?

"Yeah, well, you've drooled over him since you first saw him." Zandra stated with a grin. Lily began to chuckle, so did the others. This began to piss me off!

"What's so funny?" I demanded, frowning. Now they began to laugh out loud, something that pissed me even more off. "WHAT!?" I shouted, wanting to know what they found so funny.

"You've liked him for years, but you haven't realized it before _now_? We've seen it all this time, and you haven't. You're so ignorant." Zandra said in between chuckles. I stared at them and began to pout and crossed my arms. This wasn't funny! "Oh come on, Lyrae!" Zandra tried to lighten me up.

After a while I had to agree with them, it was kind of funny if you thought about it. "I guess you're right." I said as I, too, began to laugh.

The night went by as we ate sweets, drank firewhiskey and laughed. This was a night I would never forget. I'd found out that I had real friends I could trust and tell everything to. The whole parchment thing forgotten.

* * *

I woke up with a tremendous headache (I didn't drink that much... I think. Actually I don't remember) and slowly made my way to the bathroom. I took a long shower and dressed slowly when the door banged open, making my head burst. I groaned in pain. 

"Good morning, Lyrae Vela Vega Mira White." A happy, sober Missy exclaimed.

"Merlin, Missy. You don't have to shout." I said angrily, with my hands over my ears to stop the sound from penetrating.

"Well it wasn't my fault you drank so much last night, now was it?" Missy said looking at me sternly (I swear she looked just like Professor McGonagall when she said it, she even got the stern look perfect) and waving a vial in front of me.

"Missy." I pleaded. I _wanted_ that potion, _now_.

"Yes, yes, I know." She said, giving me the Hangover cure.

I drank all of the liquid and grimaced at the foul taste it left in my mouth.

"What did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" Okay, now she reminded me of Madame Pomfrey. Freaky.

"Thank you." I answered honestly. Even though I didn't like the taste or the smart ass comment, she did a nice thing giving me the potion and I was grateful for that.

"Yes, well somebody had to get you out off bed." She said as she dragged me out off the dorm and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When we arrived, we seated ourselves at the Gryffindor table with Lily.

"Good morning. Slept well?" Lily asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"No." I grumbled, loading pancakes on my plate.

"And why is that?" Lily asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Because of the firewhiskey." I answered dumbly, putting some treacle on my pancakes. She and Missy began to chuckle, something I ignored. "Pass the orange juice, please." I said not looking at them, but at my plate (I was really hungry).

"Here." Said a voice that made goose bumps travel up my arms.

"Thanks." I replied, taking the orange juice without looking at him.

"You're welcome." He hesitated before continuing. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay. What's up?" I asked, uncertainly.

"In private." I looked up at him, surprised.

"Oh, okay." I wonder what he wanted to talk about. With me. In private.

He led me outside the castle and to the lake, where I could see the Giant Squid. We sat ourselves under a tree and I kept my eyes on the lake, not daring to look at Sirius.

"Lyrae." He began, trying to get eye contact but failed. "Please, look at me." When I didn't, he raised my chin carefully making me look at him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I said trying to make a conversation. He didn't answer, just stared at me with those big, gray eyes of his.

"I have to tell you something." He said, looking away from me.

"What?" I asked intrigued, trying to make him look at me again.

"I'm..." He trailed off.

"What?" I enquired, wanting to know what he wanted to tell me but found hard to do.

"I know who you are, Elvera!" He said softly, now looking me straight in the eye.

"Well, that's no..." I blinked at him as his words sunk in. _Elvera_. Only one person knew that name, _my_ second name.

"Mayon?" I asked warily, afraid of the answer.

* * *

**AN:**

Ta da! Chapter 10! I know it's a bit short but the last one was long, so it makes up for this one.

What do you think about the cliff hanger?

Okay, so I said I would reveal Mayon, but he's only a chapter away from beeing officially revealed. But I think you already know who it is anyway.

Thanks to all of my reviewers, I love you guys!

Just so you know, at the moment I haven't a beta-reader so the spelling and all that crap stinks. OdoTheHero was my beta-reader but she's moved to Cambridge and they don't have internet where she lives, so she can't beta my story right now.


	11. Friend Or A Girlfriend?

**Story of My Life  
****Chapter 11  
****Friend Or A Girlfriend?**

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling does not own Lyrae Vela Vega Mira White or the other characters I've made. She only owns Harry Potter.

* * *

The small breeze made little ripples on the lake and the trees sway. It was silent as none of us spoke, only the sound of the wind, trees and the Giant Squid could be heard... And my heart pounding fast as fear gripped me. We stared at each other. The wind made me shudder, so did the fact that Sirius probably is Mayon. I waited for the answer to my question, but I already knew what it was. 

"Yes." He finally said as he took off his cloak and laid it on my shoulders to keep me warm, even though he was cold himself. I broke my stare and looked down on my own feet. His words dawned on me, making me angry. I rose quickly, throwing him his cloak back hard. "Lyrae." He pleaded me to stay, but I didn't want to. I wanted to get as far away from Sirius Black as I could. I sprinted back to the castle, wanting to be alone. I could still hear Sirius calling my name in my head, pleading me to stay.

I rushed to my dorm room and threw myself on my bed. I sighed and laid there cooly. I could feel my emotions building up, so I took my pillow and teared it apart, the feathers flew everywhere. It felt better to destroy something, than to do nothing. It felt _really_ good. I got up from my bed, closed my eyes, took my wand out of my pocket and swished and flicked it everywhere. I could hear things break, tear and crash and it made me feel good.

After minutes of destroying things, I opened my eyes to see the destruction I had caused. Feathers still flew in the air (I had not only teared my own pillow, but the others as well), blankets and the carpet was teared up, vases, ink bottles, mirrors and glasses laid shattered on the floor, bookshelves knocked over, books ruined, and my bed was on fire. WHAT? My bed's on fire! Shit, shit, shit. What should I do? I slapped my forehead when I realized; Duh! I'm a witch. After a swift "Aquamenti" spell, the fire ended. I sighed in relief. I was angry but I didn't want to burn down the school.

The door opened. "What the hell, Lyrae?" Missy exclaimed, shocked to see the room demolished. I turned to face her and was about to answer when the chandelier fell from the roof to the floor and shattered in a million pieces, making a loud "CRASH".

I gave her an apologetic look and shrugged. "Oops!"

"What should I do with you?" She sighed. Just then Zandra came in with Lily right behind her.

"Wow! What happened here?" Zandra asked in awe as she saw the room.

Missy looked at me accusingly. "Lyrae's what happened." She said, sternly.

I just grinned sheepishly, and scratched my head. "Oops!" I said again.

Missy, Zandra and Lily shared a look. "Well, I'm not cleaning this up." Missy stated, walking out of the room.

"Me neither." Zandra said, following Missy out the room.

"Sorry, Lyrae. You're on your own." Lily apologized, before she, too, left.

I didn't want to clean up, it's boring. Sighing, I sat myself on my bed. I heard a creaking sound, and the bed, too, broke. Great! (I'm being sarcastic).

"What have you been up to?" A silky voice asked by the doorway.

I grinned. "Oh, nothing. The same old. You?" I said. I was really glad to see Lucius, I hadn't seen him in days.

"Been lonely without you." He answered and kissed my lips. "Where have you been?"

"Here and there." I shrugged, not wanting to go in to details.

Lucius looked around the room and asked, "Did Black do this?" in a deadly growl.

"No." I simply replied, but I wasn't going to say it was me either.

"Come." He said as he led me out of the dorm. Nobody was in the common room so I got out undetected. Lucky me.

He took me out to the lake. I really didn't want to be out here, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Lucius that. We sat under the same tree as Sirius and I had previously, and that didn't make me comfortable. I kept looking around me to see if Sirius was still here, which he wasn't. Good. I'm glad he isn't. I really am!

"Lyrae. I would be honoured if you would, officially, be my girlfriend." Lucius asked with a confident grin.

"Oh." Was all I could get myself to say on such a short notice. "Well, I don't think..." I was cut off.

"She doesn't like you, Malfoy." Sirius stated with an arogant pose.

"Sirius, I..." I tried to say but was interrupted by Lucius.

"And why is that? Because she likes _you_?" Lucius laughed mockingly.

"Lucius, I..." I tried again, but was cut off by Sirius.

"Yes, that's why!" Sirius said smugly. I clenched my hands in to fists. If I kept being ignored I would punch someone, and that someone was most likely to be Sirius.

"Sirius, I..." I tried for the third time, without success.

"Yes, because she's into man whores and blood traitors." Lucius arrogantly sneered at Sirius. I expected Sirius to attack Lucius, but he didn't.

"Lucius, I..."

"I'm the better choice here. Who wants an evil murderer and Death Eater for a boyfriend?" Sirius retorted.

This time I didn't try to intervene, I didn't know what to say to that comment. Lucius saw me hesitate and pulled out his wand. "Black, you ruin everything." He hissed at Sirius. Pointing his wand at him he growled, "Crucio." He grinned viciously, and it looked as if he enjoyed causing Sirius pain. I was petrified and my heart was beating fast in fear. How could Lucius cast an Unforgivable Curse and like it? How can anyone?

Sirius fell and writhed on the ground in pain, I couldn't bare to watch. "STOP! STOP IT"! I yelled with tears falling down my cheeks. Lucius didn't. I took out my own wand, shaking slightly I pointed it at Lucius and screamed, "Levicorpus!" Immediately, Lucius was hung up side down by his ankles, causing him to drop his wand and the Cruciatus Curse was lifted off Sirius. I ran to his side, Lucius completely forgotten, and sat on my knees. "Sirius?" I sobbed with tears still trailing down my cheeks (I've never cried so much for anything or anyone in my life). He stirred and opened his eyes, my heart jumped in relief. He was going to be alright.

* * *

The hospital wing was the same as always. I felt I had been here too many times already and didn't want to be here, but I couldn't leave Sirius alone either, so I had to stay. And it was all my fault he was hurt in the first place. 

"Ms. White, you may go. He'll be fine." Madame Pomfrey assured me, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Yes I know, but I want to stay. If that's alright with you?" I asked, giving her the 'puppy dog' eyes which melted her right away.

"Yes, yes. You may stay." She said as she walked back to her office.

I stared at Sirius, laying on the bed unconscious from the many potions he had been given. He really is a good guy deep down, I know it. But I can't be his friend or girlfriend when I'm not sure of my feelings towards him anymore.

A single lock of his black hair, crossed his face. I felt a sudden urge to brush it away from his eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Though, my hand had a will of it's own and moved closer to his face to place the lock behind his ear. My fingers lingered on his cheek and caressed it softly, just when Sirius opened his eyes. We stared at one another and neither looked away.

"Lyrae, I know..."

"No, Sirius. Don't say a word." I interrupted him in a whisper and shook my head. "Now that you're awake... I got to go." I turned my back to him and walked out of the hospital wing. I couldn't tell him what I felt. It was better this way, no one would get hurt. Still, I could feel my eyes fill with tears, but I forced them down. I refused to cry anymore, I had cried too much already today.

As I came out the door and closed it, I bumped into Bruce. "Oh, Sorry." I apologized.

He beamed. "No, worries. I'm fine." He went silent for a moment. "May I escort you to your room?" He asked, looking down at me. I stared at his brown eyes, they were beautiful.

"Yes you may." I replied, politely. He offered his arm, which I took, and led me to the Ravenclaw common room.

As we walked we talked, and I found out we had a lot in common. He likes music, I like music. His favourite subject is Charms, my favourite subject is Charms. He is smart, and let's face it, I'm smart.

"I like you." And I like him. WAIT!!! He likes me? And I like him? Yes, I like him.

"I like you too." I said, blushing and looking down on my feet.

We arrived the common room and I wished we hadn't, I wanted to talk some more with Bruce, he's a nice guy.

"Here we are." He said as we stood in front of the door to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Yes, thank you." I answered, looking up at him.

Be bent down to kiss me, but I turned away. "Bruce, I'm not ready for anything like that right now." I said truthfully, not looking at him but at my feet.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I can wait until you're ready." He grinned and continued, "You're worth waiting for." I lifted my head and looked in to his eyes, a smiled found it's way on my lips at his kind words. He grinned even more at seeing me smile, and walked back down the stairs.

When he was out of sight, I knocked on the door.

_"What is love?" _The door asked.

"Everything." I answered and the door swung open.

When I entered the common room, I rushed to my dorm. It was still a mess in there but I was in a better mood and 'Duh, I'm a witch,' so the cleaning should be easy.

I took out my wand and began to cast a few cleaning spells. The torn up blankets and carpet became whole, the broken vases, ink bottles, mirrors and glasses were put together, the bookshelves were raised and the books restored and put in them, the repaired chandelier was lifted and fastened to the ceiling, and my bed was mended. I looked around the room; it didn't look too bad. The only sign of my 'little fit,' was the black mark on my four poster where the fire had started and the missing curtains (the fire took them to curtain heaven).

I warily sat down on my bed, afraid it it was going to break again, which it didn't. I sighed in relief and laid down, exhausted. I cast a quick glance at the nightstand, wondering if I should look at it, if he had written something. My curiosity got the better hand of me and I pulled open the drawer. The parchment laid there with black writing on it. Should I read it or just let it be? I _had _to read it.

_**Lyrae, I need to tell you why I asked you what I did without telling you who I was. I know I shouldn't have used my knowledge to make you confess, but I just had to know. The reason is that I wanted to be sure that you liked me, because... I like you! **_

_**You know the person I said I had the same feelings for, as you have for me? Well, that person's you! Please write me back, and tell me if you would like to be my friend again... or possibly something more?  
**_

_**Love  
**__**Sirius Black **_

I couldn't believe it! Sirius was toying with my emotions again. I wouldn't let him! Not this time!

_Sirius, I..._

I began to write. This was going to be a long letter, filled with emotion.

* * *

**AN:**

Chapter 11! I don't know what you think of it, but this is one of my favourite chapters. Write me a review and tell me what you thought about it, and what you think Lyrae will answer Sirius.

So, now you know Sirius' the mysterious writer. If you're wondering, Mayon means 'Black God.' What do you think?

Thanks to: **muzical, bch1993, taliapony, fantasygirl26, mana yuri, Angel Lupin, Snuffles-sweetie, Lyra Waterflame, Love-Pink26, keisha.cl. **

Keisha.cl, please don't kill me. See, I've updated!


	12. Friends And Nothing More

**Story ****of ****My Life  
Chapter 12  
Friends And Nothing More **

**Disclaimer:** I, FayTheLioness, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was dark in the room. The little moonlight that came in through the window made scary shadows and illuminated the parchment I was writing on. 

_Sirius, I'm sick of your games! __You always have to play games and humiliate me, don't you? I'm sick of it! Why can't you just let me be? First you humiliate me, then you act as if you like me, then you ruin everything! And when you're done, you start all over again. Why do you do this? _

_I don't__ believe you want us to be something more than just friends. I __know__ you don't want to be more than friends. Maybe you think you do, but you don't. You're nothing more than a sex addict, who screws around. That is who Sirius Black is, who you are; someone who can't make a commitment to one person. That's why I know you don't want to be something more than just friends with me. We can __never__ be more than friends, and I would like for us to be friends again, but nothing more than that. Even as friends we aren't very close, so how could we ever be more than that? I can't trust you and I don't even know if it's possible. You lied to me, how am I supposed to trust you?_

As I was done writing, the words vanished and I knew Sirius had got the message. I still liked him but I couldn't let him play with me like he wanted to, I just couldn't. I would get over him eventually, but in the mean time I was going to occupy myself with Bruce.

I laid down to sleep, but found myself incapable of it. Sirius' words drifted in my head; _I like you…be my friend again, or possibly something more?_ How was I supposed to get some sleep when he had said that? Had I made the wrong decision? Should I just have thrown myself at him and screamed 'Yes, take me now' like the rest of Hogwarts female population? Damn it. Had I made a terrible mistake? I need to go see Madame Pomfrey!

* * *

Merlin I hate the hospital wing. I always end up here, no matter what I do. But it's scarier here now, the whole place is rather grim. Shivers crawl up my spine and I wrap my arms around myself. 

"Ms. White!" I jump at the sudden noise. "Shush, don't be afraid. It's only me." Madame Pomfrey said.

I relaxed. "You startled me, Madame Pomfrey."

She smiled. "I think you've been up here too many times to not call me Poppy." She said looking me in the eyes.

A smile found its way on my lips. "Yes, I think you're right Madame…" She coughed and gave me mock stern look, making me correct my mistake. "Sorry, Poppy." I finished with a shy smile.

"Quite all right, Ms. White."

"You may call me Lyrae, if I am to call you Poppy." I informed her, with my smile still intact.

"So what may I do for you, Lyrae?" She asked, getting down to business.

"I…" I hesitated, not knowing if I should continue. "I can't sleep. Do you have something to give me for that?" I asked looking up at her with big, brown eyes, begging her to give me something.

Her face softened and she got an almost sad smile. "Yes I do." She went silent for a while, like she was contemplating on something. "Has this something to do with Sirius Black?" She asked, seriously.

I opened my mouth to answer, but closed it and furrowed my brow. How did she know?

"You can't sleep because of him?" She tried again. I was speechless. "You can't let a sleeping potion take you to sleep every night, Lyrae." When I didn't respond, she continued, "I'll give you something for tonight, but you have to resolve this 'Sirius' problem so you can sleep without taking a potion." I nodded and looked down at my feet. I heard her go to her office and when she came back she carried a vial of sleeping potion. She handed it to me. "You can't run away from this by taking a potion."

I took the vial and looked at her. "I know. It's just for tonight. I promise." I turned and walked out of the hospital wing. When I reached the doors I turned to face her. "Thank you." I closed the doors and began the long walk to the Ravenclaw common room.

It was dark and cold but I didn't care, I was to occupied thinking about Sirius. He is a nice guy, but he likes to play this game that I can't stand. I wish he really did like me, but I know better than that. He can't commit a relationship, he just has sex. I don't want a relationship based on that; sex. I know that is all he wants, and therefore it's best to not engage with him at all. I will only end up with a broken heart, and I don't want that.

As I was walking past the girl's lavatory, I saw the tall, dark guy that confuse me so; Sirius. I spun around and practically dived in to the girl's lavatory, praying he hadn't see me. I stood against the sink and lowered myself to the floor, staring at the door. I don't think he saw me.

The door opened. (Oh, damn. I spoke to soon).

"Lyrae, I saw you come in here." Sirius said as he peeked in to the room.

"Here." I sighed in defeat.

He walked over to where I sat and slid down next to me. He didn't say a thing. After a while he offered me the bottle of Fire Whiskey he was holding. I took a few sips of it and relaxed a bit more in the situation I was in. Alcohol always helps, no matter what!

"You want to talk?" Sirius asked, not looking at me. I shook my head, I really didn't want to say a word, not even a simple 'no.' "Oh come on, say something." Sirius said, exasperated.

I gave him a weak look and said, "What do you want me to say?" He just looked at me and didn't answer, so I continued, "That I like you? That I want us to be something more than friends? WHAT?" I shouted the last word. I became very annoyed and wanted to hit him.

"I want you to say what you feel." Sirius said softly, looking at me.

I frowned. "You want to know what I feel?" I asked in disbelief. Sirius just nodded. "Well you'll never know!" I said in a whisper. I rose from the floor and walked out of the lavatory.

I heard Sirius follow me and sped up. "Lyrae, you can't run away from me." He exclaimed and grabbed my arm, turning me around to face him.

"I can, and I will." I answered him in a growl.

"Why?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Why? Because…" I didn't know why myself, I just wanted to get away from him. "Just because." I finished a bit dumbly.

"You said we can at least be friends, right?" I sighed and nodded, he continued, "Then we're friends. Can't we talk?"

"Of course." I sighed, I didn't have an argument against that. "We're friends and we can talk, but that's all. We're just friends and we'll never be something more than that."

Sirius got a look of disappointment and, if I'm not mistaken, hurt. He ran his fingers through his black hair and said, "Fine." I couldn't hear any kind of emotion in his voice. I nodded and began to walk again, Sirius following.

We walked in silence and as we rounded the corner to the Ravenclaw common room. I walked in to Bruce and fell to the floor.

"Sorry." Bruce apologized offering his hand to help me up.

"No it was my fault, I didn't see where I was going." I answered and took his hand, and he helped me up.

I brushed the dust off me and looked at Sirius and Bruce. "Eh, I need to go now. Talk to you later." I began to walk when Bruce took my hand.

"Can I walk you to your room?" He asked, looking at me with his beautiful, brown eyes. We stared at each other.

"Ahem." Sirius coughed, trying to get our attention. "I'll walk her up to her room." He said, glaring at Bruce.

"Oh." Bruce said, looking disappointed. "I'll just get going then." He began to walk down the hall.

"Bruce." I said, walking towards him. "Sirius's just a friend." I looked up at him.

He turned around and grinned. "Good." Be bent down and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my cheek and left.

I touched my cheek where his lips had been and grinned widely, I started to like him more and more. He's so unlike Lucius and Sirius.

I walked up to the Ravenclaw common room and knocked on the door, said the password and sat down on the couch.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

I jumped. Was _he_ still here? "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing with _him_?" He demanded in a high voice.

"It's none of your business." I snapped. I stood up, walked to the door and opened it. "Out!" I demanded, pointing out the door.

He rose from the couch and left. When he was out the door, he turned and said, "He's a bad guy."

"Good. I like bad boys!" I answered coldly and slammed the door shut in his face.

I went to my room and laid down on my bed, thinking; what am I doing?

Since I couldn't sleep, I downed the sleeping potion Poppy had given me. Instantly I felt my eyelids get heavier and my muscles relaxing. Finally I would get some sleep.

* * *

**AN:**

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I try to update once a week, but I've been really down and blue lately, so I haven't been in a mood to write and therefore not updated. Sorry! I know this chapter sucked a little, but as I said; I 've been down and blue lately. But I promise I'll write the 13th chapter better!

I want to promote my new story, 'Manipulations!' Check it out!

If you want to find some more about Bruce, just go to chapter 9. He's the one who let Lyrae in to the Gryffindor common room when she had to do that dare.

**Snuffles-sweetie: **Yes, she's quite confused. But things will lighten up, believe me! Malfoy's out off the picture, yes. But he still has some unfinished business to attend to.

**musical: **She is confused. Just keep on reading and things will get better.

**fantasygirl26: **I think she needs to be with Bruce for a while. But why, I won't tell.

**Karvion:** Hi! I'm really glad you decided to review my story, (I love those) and that you love my story. If you go to chapter 9, you'll find more about Bruce. When Lyrae had to kiss Sirius (you know that dare) a guy called Bruce opened the portrait. Everything you need to know about him, for now, is written in the 9th chapter.

**Angel Lupin:** Sorry I didn't update quickly. I hope the next chapter will be up within a week, but I just don't know. So sorry!

**Love-Pink26: **Glad you loved the previous chapter, I certainly did! I've gotten a taste of writing chapters with cliff hangers. Sorry.

It's always okay to dream, they may come true you know (wink, wink).

**taliapony: **No offencetaken. She's just confused, Sirius isn't an easy guy to figure out. She can be an ass when she's mad or confused, that's just who she is.

**Lyra Waterflame: **Sorry I didn't update soon. Hope you can forgive me?

**EveyM:** Glad you love it. I try to update soon, but I haven't been able to lately. Sorry!

**kyat: **I love to hear people say they love my story, it makes me feel good. I love SB/OC stories myself, so I decided to write one. So here we are, twelve chapter and sixty-one reviews later. Sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter.

**Keisha.cl: **Lyrae's confused. She likes Sirius but she thinks he's only playing with her. I hope this chapter cleared a bit of your confusion. I'm glad you won't kill me, especially now when I updated so slowly.


	13. Halloween  Part 1

**Story ****of**** My Life  
Chapter 13  
Halloween - Part 1**

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling own, I borrow.

* * *

I love Halloween, mostly because I like to wear a costume; it's so much fun. 

After the usual Halloween feast in the Great Hall, the Gryffindors were having a costume party in their tower. So we, Missy, Zandra, Kathrine, Lily and myself, had decided to go to Hogsmeade to buy our costumes.

Missy was going as a fairy, Zandra as a black cat, Kathrine as a princess and Lily's going as Little Red Riding Hood. I'm not sure what I want to be yet. I'll see what's in the store and then decide.

* * *

We entered Madam Malkin's, talking and laughing about ideas to our costumes, when a girl asked if we needed help. "We're having a party and we need costumes." Zandra informed her. 

"Okay, what do you want to be?" The girl asked.

"We're going as a black cat, a fairy, a princess and Little Red Riding Hood." Zandra answered, pointing at each of us as she said what we wanted to be.

"Okay, but what about you?" The girl asked, looking at me.

"Oh, I don't know yet." I shrugged.

"You can look through some magazines and books by the desk. In the meantime, I'll show you girls." She pointed at Zandra, Missy, Kathrine and Lily. "What we have in store." She walked to the back of the room, the girls following. "Oh, I'm Kyra by the way." She said before they entered another room.

I went to the desk and looked through a lot of magazines and books, until a special one caught my eye. It was thick and rather old, judging by its condition. Unlike the others, it didn't have a picture on the cover, it was plain black. Nor did it have any writing on it. I opened it and on the first black page names and numbers were listed in an alphabetical order. I traced my finger down the list until I reached the letter L. There in white letters stood; Lyrae - 300. I flipped to page 300. It had a picture of the galaxy with a bright star, and a woman. Under the pictures it said; the Lyrae star.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A woman asked.

"Yes it is." I absent mineddly answered, not looking at her but at the dress the woman in the picture was wearing. It reached the floor and the back was bare, as was the shoulders, but the gold fabric covered her arms all the way down to her wrists. It clinged to her figure, except for her hips and down. The fabric fell gracefully down from her hips to the floor. It was beautiful! To top it all, she and the dress had a white glow radiating from them, just like a real star.

"Centauries ago, we believed that the stars were watching us from above. The Lyrae star," She said pointing at the woman in the picture. "was one of incredible beauty. She spent her days watching Earth and one day she came down to us, like a shooting star." The woman said.

"What happened to her?" I asked, intrigued by the story.

"Well you see, every star is destined to be with another star, and when she left her partner was all alone. He went after her and tried to find her. When he did, she didn't want him. He was devastated. But he believed that they would be together some day, and didn't give up on her."

"Why didn't she want him?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

"She had seen the love between two people here on Earth, and wanted what we have."

"Did she fall in love, or did she end up with the other star?" I questioned, wanting to know how the story ended.

"We don't know." She replied. She smirked and said, "But who's to say she didn't get both?" She turned and walked to the counter. "Want the dress?"

"How much do you want for it?" I nervously asked, afraid I didn't have enough for a masterpiece like that.

"It is rather expensive." She said with a frown. "100 Galleons!"

"I don't have that much." I answered, sadly. "At least not for a dress."

"We have other choices." The woman tried to cheer me up.

"No thank you. I'll just go as a ghost, like last year." I answered her, still sad. _I really wanted that dress._

I heard laughter and in through the room in the back Kyra, along with Zandra, Missy, Kathrine and Lily, emerged.

"Look!" Lily exclaimed, holding up a knee high, red dress with straps and a red cloak with a hood. "I'm like the best little red riding hood ever." She exclaimed, excitedly. I nodded my head in approval; it looked really good. "So, what are you going as?" She asked, still all jolly.

"A ghost." I answered simply, not quite so excited about the idea.

"Oh." Missy chimed in. "That's… interesting." She couldn't find another word for boring and common.

They paid for their costumes and we exited the store.

As we were walking towards Honeyduke's, Missy asked, "What were you and Kerry talking about?"

"Kerry?" I asked. "Oh, so that's her name." I slapped my forehead; I didn't even ask for her name. What an idiot I am.

"Yeah. She's Kyra's mother. Madame Malkin is Kerry's mother and Kyra's grandmother." Missy explained. "So, what were you two talking about?" She asked again.

"Stars." I shrugged. "Oh, I… forgot something." I said, turning around and walking back to Madame Malkin's.

I entered the store and there was no one there. "Hello?" I said a bit loud so someone could hear.

Kerry came in through a door behind the desk. "Yes?" She said, smiling.

"I was just wondering." I hesitated a bit before continuing, "Who the other star was?"

She grinned, widely. "Well, it is believed that the other star was Sirius."

"Oh." Was all I could say. What were the odds of Sirius and me being named after stars, and in the story stars with the same names being destined for each other?

"You know someone with that name?" She asked, still grinning.

"Well… yes. But he doesn't fall in love, and especially not with me." I answered, not meeting her eyes. Somehow the thought made me sad, I just hope she didn't see it.

Kerry didn't get to say another word as Zandra came in and asked if I was coming soon, and when I didn't answer her quickly, she dragged me out off the store and in to Honeyduke's.

"There you are. Did you find it?" Lily asked, still in a happy mood.

"Mm." I answered, not looking at her but at all the sweets I soon was to buy.

"Hi."

Lily turned around to find a grinning James. "Hi, James." She greeted him and even smiled. WHAT THE FUDGE!!! What's next? Marriage and a baby boy named Harry?

Well, well. I hear some liquorice wands, and sugar quills calling my name. I can't make them wait, now can I?

"Want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" I could hear James ask Lily.

"Okay. Lyrae…" She trailed off when she turned around and didn't see me standing there. "Where did she go?" She asked, looking at James.

He looked around the store before spotting me with my arms full of liquorice wands, sugar quills, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, lollies, etc. (to tell you the truth, I don't know what I was carrying. I just took everything I thought looked good). "She's there." He said, pointing at me by the desk.

They made their way through the crowd and to where I stood with my arms full. "We're going to the Three Broomsticks. Meet us there, okay?" Lily stated more than asked. Then she took James' hand and left for the Three Broomsticks.

"O…kay." Was all I managed to say before they were gone.

I paid for all of the sweets I was holding, shrank them and headed for the pub.

As I was about to enter, Lucius stepped in front of me. "Hi, Lyrae." He greeted me with a grin (it was kind of creepy). "I thought we had a date when the Hogsmeade weekend arrived." He said, eyeing me.

"No we didn't." I replied as calmly as I could, which wasn't very.

"What about tonight? We are having a party in the Slytherin common room. Care to join us?" Lucius asked, his voice silky and persuasive.

"No." I replied. "Not after what you did to Sirius. Not after I saw what an evil bastard you really are." I growled.

I walked past him and opened the door. Suddenly Lucius grabbed my left wrist and turned me to face him. "Lyrae, you don't…"

"Let go of me." I demanded in a deadly growl, and yanked my hand out off his grasp. "Don't ever touch me again." I warned him in the same deadly growl and glared at him.

Lucius didn't look away from my eyes. "You don't want to make me your enemy, Lyrae." He threatened me.

The door to the pub opened and Sirius came out. He looked from me to Lucius and saw the deathly glares we were giving each other. "Are you okay, Lyrae?" He asked, shifting his eyes to mine again.

I broke off my glare with Lucius and met Sirius' grey eyes. "I'm fine." I answered before I stormed in to the Three Broomsticks.

Sirius followed me in. "What did he want?" He demanded as we walked to join our friends.

"Nothing." I answered. "And if it was something, then it's none of your business." I said a bit harshly this time.

Sirius and I hadn't spoken to each other for weeks, so it was kind of awkward when we sat down at the table with James, Lily, Remus, Missy and Ashlie.

"Where's Zandra and Kathrine?" I asked no one in particular.

"Still at Honeyduke's." Lily replied, not so interested. She was still holding James' hand.

I felt like the third wheel… or in this case the seventh. James and Lily were holding hands and whispering to each other. Lily kept giggling at something James had said and blushed from time to time.

Remus and Missy were engaged in a private conversation. They looked at each other and you could see in their eyes that they liked one another.

Sirius and Ashlie were snogging, something that bothered me. I've said Sirius and I can't be more than friends, but still. My feelings for him haven't changed. I like him, and seeing them kiss make my heart ache. Well, I think this feeling is much better than the heart ache Sirius would have given me if we had been dating, right? Right? Because Sirius would have ended up not hurting it, but break it. He said that he liked me and that he wanted us to be more than friends, and I didn't believe him. I was right. Look at him now; snogging Ashlie. If he truly liked me, he wouldn't do that.

"So, what are you going as at the party?" I asked Remus to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

He broke his stare with Missy and looked at me. "A werewolf." He answered simply.

"Oh, a creature of the night." Missy oh-ed.

Remus chuckled, but his face showed sadness. I blinked and the sadness was gone. Had I just imagined it?

"What about you James?" I asked, looking at him.

"He's going as Prince Charming. Aren't you, James?" Lily stated with a grin.

"Everything for you, Lily." James smirked, his eyes giving away a hint of unsuitable thoughts. Lily got the same smirk and look in her eyes. Freaky!

"So, Sirius." I asked, trying to get the image of James and Lily doing _It _out off my head.

Sirius surfaced from Ashlie and looked at me. "A vampire." Was all he said, before he continued to suck on Ashlie's face.

* * *

"I'll come and get you." Bruce said as he walked out off the Great Hall and to the Gryffindors common room to change in to his costume. I nodded. 

I began the walk to our common room with Zandra, and Sirius joined us. "What does the 'Bad Boy' want?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"He said he'll come and get me for the party in your tower." I answered, not bothered by his presence. "I have to change to my costume first."

"I don't know what you see in him. He's not that special, is he?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, Sirius." Zandra said. After a second or two, she burst out laughing. "Seriously, Sirius." She laughed to herself, wiping away the tears in her eyes. We, Sirius and I, stared at her with a frown. "What? It's funny." She exclaimed, trying to defend herself. When we didn't say a word and just kept staring on her, she sped up to get away from us.

"I like him. Is that so hard to understand?" I said, picking up where our conversation stopped.

"Yeah." He almost shouted.

"You're with Ashlie. What so special about her?" I shot back at him.

He didn't have an answer.

"I have to change. Talk to you later." I said as we reached the Ravenclaw common room. Sirius turned around and walked to his own common room.

I said the password and rushed to my dorm. The first thing I saw when I entered was Hedwig outside the window. I opened it. She flew in and I noticed she was carrying a package. "For me?" I said as I untied it from her leg. "Thanks." I kissed the top of her head, and she hooted in response.

I sat the package on the bed and began to open it. I gasped in surprise when I saw what it contained; the Lyrae dress. I took it out off the box, and held it in front of me. The beautiful, gold fabric felt like silk. But I didn't buy it, who had? And why?

In the package was an envelope with my name on it. I picked it up and opened it.

_Who's to say you can't have__ both?_

* * *

**AN:**

Hi!  
Really sorry for the long wait. 10 days! But from now on, I can't promise I'll update once a week. Again, sorry. But I will update within two weeks.

So, what did you think about the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please tell.

The writer's block curse infected me, but I fought it hard, so it only lasted two days. And, I'm finally in a good mood again, thanks to my long time friends; Line and Heidi-Anita.

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers and readers. I love you all!


	14. Halloween  Part 2

**Story of My Life  
Chapter 14  
Halloween – Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned Harry Potter. Do you think I ever will?

* * *

"Lyrae, finally." Missy exclaimed when she exited the bathroom, then she saw the dress I was holding. "Lyrae, it's beautiful." She whispered in awe at its beauty. "Where did you get it? I thought you were going as a ghost." 

"I am." I answered. "I was. Now I'm a star." I corrected myself.

The door opened and Kathrine appeared. "Hello." She greeted us. "Oh my god." She said in awe when she saw the dress. "It's beautiful."

"What's beautiful?" Zandra asked when she appeared behind Kathrine. "Wow." She said as she saw it. "_That_ is beautiful."

"No it's not." Ashlie said when she exited the bathroom in only a towel, though her eyes betrayed her statement.

Missy, Kathrine and Zandra stood completely still, ignoring Ashlie and just watching the dress in awe. I thought it best to start getting ready for the party, so I took the dress and hurried to the bathroom. I took a long shower, letting the water clear my thoughts. _Who had bought the dress, and why? Why to me?_

After thirty minutes I decided to get dressed (it was about time and Bruce would soon be here to pick me up). I dried myself and slipped in to the silky, gold dress. I walked to the bedroom and saw that the others were ready. Missy had a thigh high, light green and blue dress with silver wings. Her hair was loose and she carried her wand for everyone to see (a fairy needs a wand, and she's a witch so she already had one to show). Kathrine had a pink and white gown (you know like the ones they used in the middle ages). She had curled her hair and she wore a silver tiara. Zandra wore a black, leather suit with a cat's tail charmed to move. She had black cat ears, which looked real, and whiskers, which also looked real.

They stared at me. "You look beautiful." Kathrine said, grinning like a proud parent.

"Thanks." I replied, grinning myself. "Shall we go?" I asked and began to walk towards the door.

"No, no, no." Zandra protested. "You have to put on make up." She got an unrecognizable glint in her eyes. "Missy, get the make up kit." She ordered.

"Yes, Zandra." Missy said as an obedient servant. She went to her dresser and took out a large kit. "Here you are." She handed it to Zandra.

"Thank you." Zandra thanked her. She took my arm and led me to a chair. "Sit and relax." She ordered.

"But…" I tried to protest, but in vain.

"You will sit and relax." She ordered again, but in a dangerous tone. I sat down, afraid of what she would do if I didn't. "Good girl."  
Zandra took the kit and did my make up. When she was done she handed me a mirror. She had only used natural colours, so the make up looked natural and not slutty. My brown eyes sparkled and my lips shone. "Like it?" Zandra asked.

"I love it, thank you." I answered. She had done a great job, something I would have never been able to.

Zandra was pleased and grinned like an idiot, so did the others. "Now, your hair." Zandra said, getting serious. With a flick of her wand, my hair became as straight as possible. "Done." She said with a satisfied smile.

I looked in the mirror; my brown hair was long and completely straight. I loved it.

"Wait, you're missing something." Missy said thoughtfully, eyeing me. "I know." She walked to her trunk and pulled out a book and a pair of shoes. "You can't go anywhere without shoes." She grinned, giving me a pair of gold, diamond decorated, high heeled party shoes.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at the shoes with uncertainty; they looked so expensive.

"Of course I am. How are you supposed to charm Sirius without shoes to match your dress?" She smirked.

I smiled shyly. "I am not supposed to charm Sirius, but Bruce." I corrected her.

"Well, it's none of our business who you want to charm." She said, but I heard her say, "Even though we know its Sirius you want." under her breath.

"I heard that." I gave her a mock pointed look, and slipped in to the gold shoes. "What's the book for?" I enquired with a frown.

"Oh, this?" She asked, holding up the book. "Well, since you're a star, you need to shine." She opened the book and cast a spell, causing me to glow. "Now, you're a star." She said, proudly. I looked in the mirror. I looked just like the woman in the picture; I glowed like her, like a star. "_Now_, we can go to the party." Missy said, grinning widely.

Kathrine, Zandra and Missy walked downstairs to the common room and waited for me. I hesitated. I stood on top of the stairs pondering if I should go to the party or not.

"That dress looks horrible." Ashlie sneered when she walked past me and down the stairs, I ignored her. Ashlie had a simple black dress and fangs (she was going as a vampire, probably since Sirius was going as one).

"Lyrae, come down." I heard Missy demand.

I had to go, Bruce was waiting for me. I walked down the stairs, my heart beating fast, and saw a Zombie Bruce looking at me with a smile on his face. I turned my attention to Sirius (why, I don't know). He wore black dress robes and fangs. His hair was slicked back, so it was completely flat. His eyes grew big when he saw me and, like my dress, they seemed to glow. He gaped. His eyes followed my every move and he had a look of longing in them.

"You look great." Bruce said, smiling. He came towards me and offered his arm, and I took it.

"You look beautiful, Lyrae." Sirius said as he came towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. "Like a star." He said with a humble smile.

Suddenly it became very hot in here and I could feel myself blush. "Quite warm in here, isn't it?" I said, waving my hand in front of my face to get some air. Sirius' eyes never left my brown ones, so I, uncomfortably, looked away and at Bruce. "Shall we go?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said, grinning.

We walked towards the portrait hole, but before we exited, I glanced over my shoulder to look at Sirius; he was still staring at me. I turned around and Bruce led me to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

We entered the tower and I saw that the Gryffindors had put up a dance floor in the middle of the room, and next to the bar in the corner there was a band playing. 

"Hi!" Lily shouted over the loud music that was being played, and made her way towards us. She had her knee high, red dress with straps and a red cloak with a hood, which she had up, on. "You look great!" She shouted once again, over the loud music.

"Thank you. So do you." I replied loudly with a smile.

"Want something to drink?" Bruce asked me. I nodded. "I'll be right back." He said, kissing my cheek and then left to get something for us to drink.

"I got a date." Lily said with a huge grin on her face.

"Who?" I asked surprised. Lily was great but, let's face it, she's a person only few of us can handle.

"James." She simply answered and grinned like an idiot.

"You like him now?" I enquired with a frown. How was that possible? She hated him, didn't she?

"Well, yes. When you get to know him he's not that bad, if you know what I mean." She explained with a goofy grin. I just nodded, unable to find words to express what I thought and felt. "I mean, we've been spending much more time together this year and I feel like I got to know him better. I like him. Don't get me wrong, he's still an idiot… but not as much as he used to be, you know." She intelligently concluded. I nodded, even though i didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Besides, Lily and James are the perfect couple. I _knew _she liked him. She was just playing hard to get.

"Hi." James greeted us. "Not talking about me, are you?" He said smugly, kissing Lily.

"No, James." I sighed; he could be so arrogant sometimes.

"Prince James." He corrected me with a charming smile and a bow.

I laughed. "Okay, _Prince_ James." I said, trying to remain serious but failing.

"Lily, dance with me." James demanded as a song he obvious liked began to play. Lily, who loved to dance, took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Bruce came back with a drink and a beer in his hands. "A Cosmopolitan for you, and a beer for me." He said, handing me the drink.

"Thank you." I said, taking it.

We were talking when Sirius came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "Want sex on the beach?"

I drained my glass fast. "Can you go get me another, please?" I asked Bruce. When he was far away enough, I turned around to face Sirius. "Not with you." I smirked and continued, "But with Bruce…" I let the sentence hang, letting him make his own conclusion. "He is, after all, a bad boy. You know how much I like them." I left a dumbstruck Sirius and joined Bruce by the bar. Kissing his cheek, I sat down on one of the stools.

After a few drinks, I wanted to dance and dragged Bruce on the floor. We danced for about ten minutes before they changed the fast party song to a couples' slow dance. Bruce took my hand and wrapped the other around my waist. We began to dance when, suddenly, Sirius stood beside us.

"May I cut in?" He asked, with a look of hope and seriousness. Bruce stepped out off the way and allowed Sirius to take over. "Thanks." Sirius said, not giving him any more notice.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little irritated at his take over.

"What? Can't I dance with a friend?" He replied, seriously. I didn't answer. Sirius looked me in the eyes, something that made me uncomfortable. I looked away.

After a minute or two I stopped. "I got to go." I said, walking to the bar again.

"Hi, again." Bruce said with a grin. Something made him pleased.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked with a smile of my own.

"You came back." He answered, still grinning.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I asked, my smile turning to a frown.

"You chose me over Sirius." He replied, his grin widening, making his face light up.

"Anytime." I simply answered. We both smiled and began to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" A drunken Lily asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. In her right hand she had a drink.

"Nothing." I chuckled.

"Okay." Lily said loudly, swaying. She began to jump up and down, and spilt some of her drink. "O, O, O. You know what we should do?" She exclaimed. Bruce and I shook our heads. "Play a game." She said, smirking. Creepy.

"What game?" I asked warily.

"SHOOOOOTS." She yelled. "James!" She shouted, leaving us to find him.

When Lily had found James, they came to the bar and began to pour shots. People circled them and watched as they started to play. "Round one." A seventh year boy declared.

After sixteen shots James passed out and Lily won. "Yeah!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in triumph. "Who's next?" She asked. She looked at me and said, "Lyrae." She searched the rest of the room and pointed at Sirius. "And, Sirius!" Sirius walked to the bar, but I didn't give any indication that I was going to play. "Come on, Lyrae." Lily pleaded. I didn't respond. "You _will_ play." She demanded.

I looked at Bruce who gave me a 'go for it' look. "Fine." I sighed.

"Wohooo!" Lily cheered. Seriously, she has had one too many drinks.

Lily and James poured the shots and lined them up. "Round one." James declared with a smirk.

Sirius took a shot and downed it quickly. I, a little slower, drank my first shot.

My 2nd

My 4th

My 10th

My 20th

After the 22nd shot the world went black.

* * *

"Stay with me. Please?" I pleaded, my voice soft and begging. I didn't want to be alone. 

He didn't answer. He stroked my hair and tucked some of it behind my ear. He never looked away from my eyes... he never did. I knew he would stay.

My eyelids felt heavy and slowly it became dark. I was half awake and half asleep.

"I love you, Lyrae White!"

"I love you too, Sirius." I said before I fell completely asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes. My head ached and my eyes burned, I could barely keep them open. I looked around the room to find myself in the Gryffindor's 6th year boys dormitory (shit, what have I done now?). There were six beds in the room and four of them were occupied. I looked more closely and saw that I was in _his_ bed. 

Merlin, I'm in Sirius' bed!

* * *

**AN:**

Hi!

What do you think? A) Great. B) Not so great. C) Bad

Please tell!!!

I consider making this story a trilogy. Story of My Life, Story of My Life 2 and Story of My Life 3. SoML 2 is about their 7th year, and SoML 3 is about their life after Hogwarts. What do you think?

A little contest to you, my readers. The 100th reviewer's name (real name) and appearance will get to be in this story. So, review, review, review!!!

Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers. I love you!


	15. What Happened?

**Story of My Life  
Chapter 15  
What Happened?**

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I do not.

* * *

What have I done? How the hell did I end up in Sirius' bed!? This isn't good, this is really bad! 

I looked around the room one more time; everyone was still asleep. Good. I was about to step out off bed, when I realised; I'm naked under here! I wrapped the sheets around my body to cover my… private areas. As I stepped out off the bed and began the search for my dress, I wished I hadn't. Sirius came out off the bathroom in only a towel around his waist, his chest bare and wet. When I saw him I was so embarrassed that the sheets slipped and I was completely naked. There I stood in the 6th year boys' dormitory, naked. I was paralysed with a look of horror on my face.

"Eh…" Sirius managed to utter intelligently. He turned around fast and, if I'm not mistaken, blushed. Sirius Black blushed when he saw a naked girl. That's something you don't see everyday.

I quickly pulled the sheets back up. "Ehhh… Where's my dress?" I asked, searching franticly after it. I hit my toe on the four-poster and whispered, "Fuck." silently to myself in annoyance and agony.

Sirius walked to the bed, his back turned to me, and picked up a golden dress under the bed. "Here." He said and handed it to me, still not looking at me.

I dropped the sheets, a sound of the fabric hitting the floor could be heard, and slipped in to the dress. I could see, in the mirror on the wall, Sirius stealing some glances. "I saw that." I snickered.

"What?" He tried to defend himself, but I could see his wide grin.

"What happened…" I began, but found myself unable to ask the question. I was afraid of what the answer would be. "Never mind." I said, shaking my head to get rid of the thought of what _may_ have happened.

Sirius turned to face me again. "Lyrae, I don't know what to say." He began, his voice steady and cool.

"Don't say anything." I interrupted him with a small, shy smile and began to laugh a little uncomfortably. He didn't answer, something that, surprisingly enough, made me somewhat sad. He didn't answer because he, probably, had gotten what he wanted from me and didn't need me anymore. "I got to go." I said quickly, wanting to get away from this situation without crying. I had cried a lot this year and it wasn't even Christmas yet. How pathetic I am.

I took my shoes in my hands and began to walk to my own dormitory, slowly. I wanted him to stop me and tell me how much he loved me, but I knew he wouldn't. I'm so stupid. I had my chance and I spoiled it, I always do. What am I afraid of? To share my feelings with someone? To be loved? To love? OH, I'M SO CONFUSED!

I opened the door and walked out off the room and to my own, leaving a silent Sirius behind.

The halls were the same, but it felt different somehow. It was early so only a couple of students and teachers were wandering about. The portraits were just waking up and talking to each other. It was the same. It felt dark even though it was light. It felt empty even though it was people around. It was quiet even though people and portraits were talking and laughing. I felt lonely.

Suddenly I was in my bed. It was still quiet. I opened my eyes and saw Lily and Missy standing above me. Their lips moved so they had to be talking, but I didn't hear a thing. Abruptly Lily slapped me. "OW." I yelled in agony. "What the hell did you do that for?" I shouted at her irritated, and sat up.

"You weren't responding, so I had to do something." She replied casually, like it was obvious.

I rubbed my red cheek. "Well, you could have done something else to get my attention." I snapped. She just shrugged.

"What's bothering you?" Missy joined in on the conversation. I didn't know what to say, I'm not the kind who likes to share thoughts and feelings. "Fine." She sighed. She knew me too well to ask again.

After some minutes I decided to tell them. They could help and it would make me feel better. "I'm just so confused." I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air to show them how much this bothered me. They gave me a puzzled look and put their heads askew at the same time and in the exactly same way. "Sirius." I said to clear their confusion.

"Oh." They said in unison when realization dawned on them. It was pretty obvious. They gave me a look telling me to go on.

"Well, he said he liked me, a month ago, and that he wanted us to be more than friends. I said no." They rolled their eyes at my stupidity. "Yes, yes, I know." I dismissed their rolling eyes. I continued, "Now I want him, but I'm confused. I like Bruce, but also Sirius." I sagged down the bed and to the floor. "What should I do?" I asked.

"I don't know, and I don't think we can tell you." Missy answered, sympathetically.

"What happened last night?" Lily enquired with a frown. "You were with Bruce, but suddenly you vanished and he couldn't find you."

"I was hoping you could tell me." I sighed. "Everything went black and suddenly I woke up…" I looked at them uncertainly.

"What?" Lily demanded.

"I woke up in Sirius' bed." I finished.

"You what?" Missy exclaimed with wide eyes.

"How?" Lily wanted to know. She had a small, but visible, smirk on her face.

I looked at Missy. "I woke up in Sirius' bed." I clarified to her once again. Then I looked at Lily. "I don't know how." I answered her question. "And stop smirking." I snapped at her, it was very annoying.

"Were you naked?" Lily asked, and now the smirk was gone, but I think a smirk was under the surface just waiting to pop up again.

I knew she was going to get all jolly when I told her I was. "Well, it's complicated. Technically, I was." I said slowly. Missy got a smile on her face and a smirk had appeared once again on Lily's face. "Stop smiling and smirking." I snapped.

"Sorry."

"Sorry. Continue." Lily encouraged.

"This is serious, you know." I explained to them. Missy and Lily burst out laughing, something that annoyed me very, very, very, very, very much. "What now?" I exclaimed in frustration and threw my arms in the air.

"This is Sirius." Missy managed to get out through her laughter.

"You know, Serious Sirius." Lily explained through her laughter that turned to giggles when she saw my look. "You said; this is Sirius." She tried again. Her giggles turned to silence when she understood that I didn't find it funny.

"Serious Sirius jokes are not funny." I declared. "And don't make them again. Okay?" I demanded in a deadly tone.

"Got it." Missy answered quickly.

"Yes, understood." Lily replied.

"Anyway. Technically I was, but I didn't know that before I woke up. So, then I wasn't, if you know what I mean." I continued my story.

"No, I don't know what you mean." Lily said with a frown.

"In my state of mind I wasn't naked." I concluded.

"In your state of mind?" Missy raised her eyebrow. "What state of mind?" A smirk appeared on her face.

"Lyrae, you can't deny what happened." Lily advised.

I grinned. "I can and I will." I stated. "I don't know what happened anyway." My grin faded and a frown appeared.

On the floor by my bed we sat with frowns on our faces.

"We need to find out what happened." Lily said, thoughtfully.

"Mission; what happened last night." Missy continued.

"Starts now." I finished.

* * *

Missy, Lily and I sat at the Ravenclaw table contemplating our plan. 

"Lily, go." I whispered and nudged her arm to get her going.

"I'm on my way." She hissed. She walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to James and Sirius. "So." I could hear her say. "Where did you go last night?" She asked.

"You know where I was, Little Lily." James answered with a wide grin on his face.

"Hehe. Yes I know where you were honey, but I asked Sirius." Lily said and blushed.

"Oh…" James looked at Sirius with a tiny scowl.

"What? I haven't done anything." Sirius defended himself.

"Take it easy, James. You're the one and only for me." Lily assured him. James grinned and kissed her, something that lasted forever. When Lily surfaced she asked again, "Where did you go off to last night?"

James smirked. "He went to bed early." He answered for Sirius. "With Lyrae." He added as an after thought.

"Oh, that was interesting." Lily said, and then asked, "What happened."

"Oh, we had a lot of sex." Sirius casually replied, like it didn't matter.

I think it's safe to say that I was getting red with anger and smoke was coming out off my ears. To calm myself down I stood up and stomped to the girls' bathroom. As I was about to exit the Great Hall Zandra greeted me. I just growled something incoherent to her, and rushed to the bathroom.

I splashed some water in my face to cool down, and sagged down to the floor. This year sucked BIG time. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in my arms.

"Tough year?" Someone asked and slid down to sit beside me.

"Yes." I replied in a tired voice, not looking up to see the person. "What do you want?"

"We didn't have sex. I just said it because you didn't ask me yourself. You wanted to know what happened, so why didn't _you_ ask me?"

"Because it was embarrassing. If something did happen, I don't know what I would have done about it."

A silence fell, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We just sat there.

"Nothing happened." He simply said after a while. I looked up at him and stared. He fell silent and we sat there, once again silent, and looked at each other for a long time.

The bell rang. "We have class." I informed him in a whisper, looking at the door.

"Skip?" He asked, looking at the door.

"Yep." I answered, and we fell silent again.

The bell rang again, waking me up. I looked at my watch; it was 4 pm. I looked at Sirius, who was still sleeping. We had fallen asleep during our stay in the girls' bathroom. I had had my head on his shoulder.

He stirred. "Awake?" He asked with his eyes half closed.

"Yeah." I answered. "It's 4 pm." I informed him, rising from the floor. "Got to go. Want to join me?"

"Yeah." He replied, rising from the dusty floor.

We walked in our comfortable silence, which I broke after a while. "What_ did_ happen?" I asked, looking up at him to see his reaction.

He didn't look at me. "After the game you passed out for a while. Bruce was going to carry you to your dorm, but you woke up and demanded to stay, so you did." He looked at me and grinned. "You're one stubborn girl, Lyrae Vela Vega Mira White." He turned his attention to the halls again. "We danced and you wanted to talk to me about something, so we walked to my room. I sat down on my bed and you on James' and we began to talk. Suddenly you were in my bed and had fallen asleep in my arms." He finished.

"Oh." I said. I sounded a bit sad, but I don't think he noticed… I hope he didn't notice. A frown found its way on my face when I remembered I was naked. "I didn't have any clothes on." I blushed a little.

"You move a lot in your sleep." He smiled.

For the, I don't know, time, we fell silent. We walked in this comfortable silence all the way to the Ravenclaw common room. I said the password and entered, and Sirius left to go to his own common room.

As I closed the portrait, I felt a little better. Our friendship was growing. Yeah, sure it was growing to be something weird, but it was growing and I liked it. I didn't need to be his girlfriend, just his friend.

* * *

**AN:**

Hi!  
So did this chapter answer some of your questions about what happened? I hope it did.

The 100th reviewer will get to be in my story as Sirius' date to the ball (if the reviewer wants to). It's only seven reviews until it becomes 100.

Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers. I hope you'll stick around.

**Replies:**

**fantasygirl26:** Who wouldn't like to wake up in Sirius' bed, I know I would ;-p  
If I decide to make this story a trilogy, this fic won't end anytime soon. I'm planning to at least write 20 chapters.

**Manic-Cheese-Fairy:** Yeah it did sound funny. I didn't know at first what it said…hehe.

**muzical:** Glad you think it was A) Great. I don't think she can believe she's in his bed either.

**Angel Charlie Lupin:** Glad you think so.

**EveyM:**What happened to Bruce? Well, let's just say that she confessed to Sirius and forgot about Bruce for the evening ;-p

**The Awkward Turtle:** Yep, she ended up in Sirius' bed. Don't worry, personally I'm very adolescent myself… hehe. Glad you enjoyed it.

**Keisha.cl:** I think Lily always can fix things, especially with her drinking game… hehe. Now you know what happened, but if you have more questions don't hesitate to ask.

**Jackie Pappillion:** I looove cliffhangers… Hehe. Sorry I couldn't update as fast as you wanted me to.

**Lovely Little Me:** Thank you very much. I'm glad you love my story, I do too ;-p

**Snuffles-sweetie: **I would also have chosen Sirius over Bruce, and, yes, she kind of did in the end.

**another stars hollow freak:**Yeah it would be fun to read about yourself in a story… Hehe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Jadei123: **Good to know that you like my story. I updated as fast as I could, hope it was fast enough.

**Shot in Sarajevo:** Yep, she is dating Batman. I just loved the name; Bruce Wayne. It sounded so Gryffindor.

**Czar Obezyanka:** ARGH. IN PETER'S BED!!! OMG!!! Poor you…hehe ;-p lol.

**Ruby Chubb:** Thank you. Glad you love my story.

Thanks again.

-FayTheLioness-


	16. Back On Track

**Story of My Life  
Chapter 16  
Back On Track.  
**

**Disclaimer:** Like I always say; I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.

* * *

I woke up in a good mood. Sirius and I had cleared up some of our problems, so I think we're okay now. I couldn't help but smile. 

When Zandra came from the bathroom she saw clearly what mood I was in. "What happened?" She asked with a grumpy look on her face.

"Oh, nothing special." I replied with a big smile (seriously, it wouldn't come off).

"Well stop it. It's freaking me out." She began to dress, still all grumpy.

"Can't." I answered lightly and jumped out off bed. I took on my school robes and looked at her. "What's up with you?" I asked, frowning.

She took her bag and began to exit, trying, but failing, to get rid off me. As I refused to let her alone she answered. "Something bad happened on Halloween." She shivered at the thought and got a disgusted look on her face (on the good side, she didn't look grumpy anymore).

I didn't know if I should ask her what happened. I have known her for many years and I know that she doesn't like to get asked about things that she don't like us to know. Buuuuut, I couldn't help myself. "What happened?" I asked slowly, just to torment her a little.

She stopped dead in her tracks, so did I. She just stood there without saying a word. Slowly she turned her head towards me, her eyes flaming. "Nothing." She said through gritted teeth. She was obviously in denial about something.

"It's better to just say it, you know?" I began. "It won't help to deny whatever happened. Something obviously did happen since you won't talk about it and are in denial." I lectured her with a 'know it all' attitude (I admit that I can be annoying sometimes. It's just that I'm in such a good mood).

She began to walk again, her steps were heavy. I walked beside her and didn't say a word. I knew she eventually would tell me since I asked, and I was right. As we rounded the corner to the Transfiguration classroom she stopped and cracked. "I woke up in Peter's bed after Halloween." She shivered and I think she almost vomited; she bent down and held for her stomach.

I didn't know what to say. But after a few seconds I knew the perfect thing to say. "HAHAHA. You woke up in Peter's bed?" I shouted for all to hear.

Zandra sighed. "Just shout a bit more, so everyone can hear. I don't think Dumbledore heard you." She hissed and glared daggers at me.

"On the contrary, Ms. Zabini. I heard it all." Professor Dumbledore said from behind us. We turned slowly to face him. He was grinning with the typical twinkle in his eyes. "You should know by now, Ms. Zabini and Ms. White, that I don't miss a thing." He walked past us and in to the Transfiguration classroom.

Zandra slapped me on the back of my head. "You just had to shout, didn't you?" She hissed.

I couldn't help but grin; this was too much fun. "You heard him, he doesn't miss a thing. He probably already knew." I walked in to the classroom, leaving a dumbstruck and scared Zandra behind, and sat down in the middle of the front row. Zandra followed me in eventually and sat down next to me.

Students began to enter and found their places. Lily and James sat down by the desk to our right and Sirius on the left with Peter. Remus and Missy sat behind us.

"Is it true you slept with Peter?" Lily looked at Zandra and asked. James, Sirius, Remus and Missy leaned in to hear what she was about answer. Peter was too occupied to notice we were having a conversation about him.

Zandra sighed tiredly. "Does everyone know now?" She looked up at the ceiling and asked some higher might, "Why? Why?"

"Well, I don't know about everyone. Just us." James answered helpfully.

"Yes, don't worry." Remus joined in.

"I have one question." Sirius informed us thoughtfully.

"Shoot." Zandra replied. It wasn't like she could stop him anyway.

"What the hell were you thinking? You can have almost everyone you want, and you choose him?" He looked at Peter. "Look at him, he doesn't even register that we're talking about him." He paused and added, "He doesn't even know we _are_ talking."

"Well, first of all, I was drunk. Second, I would never have done it if I was sober. Third, I will never do it again. Sober or not." She declared heatedly.

A fellow blond Ravenclaw boy come towards us and stopped in front of Zandra. "Is it true you did Peter?" He asked with a smirk. You could see he was about to burst with laughter. Zandra didn't answer, only grunted something insulting and glared. She had done that quite a lot today I noticed.

Professor McGonagall came in and called us to order. The boy walked to his seat and snickered.

"Only us?" Zandra asked, in a deadly tone, James.

"Yeah. Us and him." He corrected his previous statement sheepishly.

Zandra looked ready to launch herself at him, even though it wasn't his fault that she ended up in Peter's bed. She just had to let some steam out. "Us and him, my ass." She growled. James just shrugged.

"Ms. Zabini, detention tonight." Professor McGonagall said harshly. Zandra sighed tiredly and sagged down in her chair.

Rest of class went fast and pain free. But when it ended a boy with red hair stopped in front of us and asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to. "You slept with Peter?" This, however, was something Zandra never, ever, never ever in a million years would answer. So she did what she always did when something annoying came along; she punched him right in the face (I got to tell you, she has got a nasty right hook). The boy fell instantly on the floor with a thud, completely knocked out.

I walked to her and laid my arm around her shoulder. "You know, Dumbledore probably already know that you did that." I said helpfully. Since we're friends she would never dream about hurting me… actually, I think she _may_ be dreaming and thinking about it, but she would never actually do it.

She grimaced and walked away, cursing everyone's existence.

After Zandra's disappearance we hurried to the day's next lesson; Defence Against the Dark Arts.

We entered Professor Braveheart's classroom. "Where is Ms. Zabini?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She didn't feel well." I answered and seated myself by a desk in the back.

"Very well then. Let us begin. Turn to page 113." He said to the class. He began to read from the page, while he walked towards our table. "Ms. Valiant, what are the three unforgivables?" While Ms. Valiant was answering his question, he asked me in a whisper, "Is it true Ms. Zabini had sex with Mr. Pettigrew?" He didn't take his eyes away from Valiant but his ears were sharpened to hear my reply.

"Well,… I don't know…eh… about sex,… but, eh…" I was speechless. What could I say?

Ms. Valiant ended her rant and Braveheart gave her his attention again. "Good, Ms. Valiant. Good. Five points to Gryffindor." He walked back to the blackboard and wrote down the AK, C, and I.

'Great, Valiant don't get it right and she gets awarded with five points.' I thought a little resentfully to myself. We Ravenclaws work hard and don't appreciate that he gives points to someone who don't get it right.

Professor Braveheart continued his lecture about the 'I,' and Sirius sent me a flying paper-duck. I opened it.

_**Boring, it's not like we don't know them already.**_

_**Doing on Friday? **_

_**PS: What do you think about the flying dick… I mean duck?**_

I shook my head and chuckled; flying dick. It was funny. I wrote him a note on some piece of paper and formed it like a kitten. Ready to go, I sent it on its mission.

_Boring?__Its class, it isn't supposed to be fun, but educational._

_Friday, Friday, Friday? Hmm, well I am expected on prefect duties this week. What did you have in mind?_

_PS: Flying dick was fun. What did you think about my flying pussy?_

As Sirius finished reading the note I could hear him trying to control his laughter. A flying duck came towards me and I snatched it.

_**Yeah, yeah. I keep forgetting you're a Ravenclaw.**_

_**I was thinking we could sneak out, to Hogsmeade. You're probably running low on chocolate frogs. **_

_**PS: Dick was a type-o, but I don't think the flying pussy was. Where did you get that dirty mind of your's? **_

_Of course I am a Ravenclaw, and proud to be one too.  
To Hogsmeade? But how? And how did you know that I am running low on chocolate frogs?_

_PS: It's your fault. You have a bad influence on me, you know. Keep your dirty mind away from mine, and keep it to yourself. _

The bell rang and Sirius grabbed the note before anyone saw it. He laughed as he read it. You know, I haven't noticed how he sounds like a dog when he laughs. Not that I've heard a dog laugh, or a dog could laugh. What's wrong with me? Thinking about dogs laughing. But it is funny though, a laughing dog. I chuckled to myself. Merlin, I'm stupid.

I walked out off the classroom deep in thought. Missy, Lily and Zandra startled me by jumping at me.

"What was that?" Zandra asked with a grin.

"Yeah, Lyrae. What was that?" Missy chimed in, with a grin of her own.

"What was what?" I shrugged, trying to look innocent.

"The flying duck and cat." Lily answered.

"It wasn't a cat. It was a pussy." I corrected her, but regretted it as soon as it was said.

"The flying pussy?" Zandra asked with a raised eyebrow. All of them began to laugh out loud. I think everyone heard them.

I blushed. "Well…" I didn't know what to say, so I just stomped away from them. They began to laugh even louder.

* * *

The day went by and suddenly it was 08.00 pm. I was on my way to the common room when I bumped in to Bruce. "Oh. Hi." I said surprised. I hadn't seen or talked to him since Halloween. 

"Hi. So, how've you been?" He asked without anything better to say.

"Fine. You?" I politely asked.

"Good." He replied, and it became silent. After a few seconds of the uncomfortable silence, Bruce broke it. "Where did you disappear on Halloween?" He was dead serious. Not Sirius, but serious. You know what I mean.

"Well, I…eh." I hadn't prepared myself for this question.

"You don't have to answer. But there is one question I must have an answer to."

"And what question is that?"

"Do you like me?" He looked me straight in the eye.

"Of course I do." And that was the truth. I liked Bruce very much.

He looked me deep in the eyes to see if I spoke the truth. "Are you sure?" He frowned a little.

"I. Like. You. Bruce Wayne." I answered and took his hands in my own. I looked deep in his brown eyes to show him how serious I was. "I do." I assured him again.

His face broke in to a smile. "Good."

I ruffled his short brown hair, and stood on my tip toes to kiss him (he was so tall). "So." I said as our lips parted. "How are you going to win the cup this year?"

He looked surprised. "You like quidditch?"

"Of course." I exclaimed.

"I should have known. You've only dated quidditch players, it's so obvious." He slapped his forehead.

I smacked him on the shoulder. "Hey, it wasn't intentional." I defended myself.

He smirked. "If you say so." He bent down and kissed me softly. "I'll walk you to your dorm." He took my hand and escorted me to the Ravenclaw tower.

We walked in silence; I just stared up at him. Suddenly we stood in front of the door. I knocked automatically. The door asked something and I answered. It opened. We walked through the common room and up the stairs to my room.

"It's the first time I've been in here." Bruce said as we entered.

"Really?" I asked, frowning. Haven't I invited him up before?

"Yeah." Was all he said.

I sat down on my bed and looked at him. He walked towards me and sat down next to me. He didn't speak for minutes. "I like you." He finally said. He looked nervous, poor guy.

"I like you too." I assured him with a warm smile.

He took my hands in his and looked at me. His eyes digging deep in to my own. "I like you a lot." He said again. He was nervous and his hands were sweating. Ooo, he liked me very, very, very, very, very much.

"Oh. I like you a lot too." I smiled and hugged him. He's so sweet.

* * *

**AN:**

Hi, again. Hope you don't get too bored with me.

Congratulations to, **another stars hallow freak. **You won! You'll be Sirius' date to the ball.

I wanted to thank **Czar Obezyanka** for the idea of Zandra waking up in Peter's bed. When I began to write this chapter and decided to make Zandra grumpy, I didn't know at first what her reason should be, but then I remembered **Czar****Obezyanka**'s review and thought it would be funny…hehe. Please tell me what you thought about it.

Like always, a thank you to my readers and reviewers.

**Answer****s to reviews:**

**Snuffles-sweetie:** Yep, in Sirius' bed. I think she was worried too, but they made up. Glad you liked the chapter, it makes me happy 

**The Awkward Turtle: **Thank you and I will keep on writing. Sorry you didn't get to be Sirius' date.

**ynf3ry:** Thank you. Sometimes I forget, but reviews help me to remember. Glad you finally decided to review and liked the chapter. Of course Sirius would never take advantage of Lyrae. Like you said he's bloody perfect… except he's an idiot when it comes to girls, and especially Lyrae. Sorry you don't get to be Sirius' date to the ball. But, I will probably have another contest you can compete in, so don't die just yet.

**wannariskit:** Glad you like it, and see, I updated 

**mellybelly79:** Thank you. Here's the next chapter. Hope you can wait one week for the next.

**another stars hollow freak:** A MIRACLE! You became the 100th reviewer. Congratulations.

**zazemi:** One review too late? Sorry you didn't make it. Maybe next time.

**Angel Charlie Lupin:** You're welcome. Glad you like my story.

**J****adei123:** Phew, it was fast enough. She can move that fast when she is scared and embarrassed, and all she wants is to get out. She's just Lyrae.

**fantasygirl26: **I'm also excited to see where they're heading next, since I don't have a clue yet. But I will figure it out…eventually.

**greysluver13:** Glad you do. I love it too. Hehe, it rhymed 


	17. A Trip To Hogsmeade

**Story of My Life  
Chapter 17  
A Trip to Hogsmeade**

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own Lyrae and all the characters you haven't heard of.

* * *

It feels good. I'm friends with Sirius and Bruce's girlfriend. Life is great. 

I was sitting by the Ravenclaw table and thinking by myself when Zandra nudged me. "What's up with you?" She asked.

I thought for a long time before answering, "I feel good." I smiled. "Great, actually."

Zandra's lips twitched a little in an attempt to smile, but failed. "Good for you." She filled her plate with a lot of food and didn't say more.

"What is it?" I asked and my smile disappeared. "You're not still on about the Peter thing, are you?" She lowered her head and didn't answer. "Fine." I wasn't about to nag her on the issue

Zandra, Missy, Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Kathrine and I finished our dinner and exited the Great Hall. Bruce caught up with us. "Hi. You didn't think you were going without me?" He said and kissed my cheek.

"No, of course not." Sirius said, with a hint of sarcasm, and rolled his eyes.

"You know what, Sirius." Bruce said, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I know the perfect girl for you." He looked at Sirius for an excuse to go on.

"I already know who the perfect girl for me is." Sirius muttered and looked at me. I looked back, and our eyes locked.

"Laurin. She's in Ravenclaw, it's her fifth year. I think you two would hit it off." Bruce looked from me to Sirius.

WAIT! WHAT!? Sirius and Laurin? No, no, no. I broke my stare with Sirius and looked at Bruce. "Bruce, honey, I don't think Sirius is interested." I said in a false casual tone.

"But you and Laurin are so alike that she would be perfect for him." Bruce argued. "She's smart, nice and beautiful. Just like you."

"Bruce, he isn't like that. He chooses his own sluts… I mean girls." I blushed at my mistake.

Sirius shifted his gaze from me to Bruce. "Actually, I think I would like to meet this Lauren." He said not looking at me. He only did this to spite me and piss me off.

"Laurin." Bruce corrected him.

"Sirius?" I said in a false happiness.

"No, Lyrae, this is good." Bruce was happy, probably because he thought Sirius and I had a thing, which we don't, and now the competition would be gone. "Sirius, I'll introduce you to Laurin tomorrow." He said. He kissed me and sprinted away.

"Okay." I said slowly and looked at where Bruce vanished. "What was that?" I asked the others.

They all just shrugged.

"We got to go." Missy informed me with a smirk, something that made me suspicious.

"Where to?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tooo..." Missy was at a loss of words. Merlin, she's in Ravenclaw and one of the smartest people in Hogwarts. You would think she could find a reason to sneak off with Remus.

"The library?" Remus offered.

"Yes. Yes, the library." Missy knew we didn't buy it. The question was where they were actually going, but we didn't get the chance to ask. "Well, bye." Then she took Remus' hand and hurried away.

"We…eh…need to get to the library too." Lily said. I frowned at her. "We need to study." James placed his arm around her waist and they were off. They said they were going to the library but they walked in the opposite direction, towards Gryffindor tower. Lily, Lily, Lily, you need a more foolproof story than that.

"So, it's just us." I said and began to walk towards our tower.

"No. Zandra and I have to study too." Kathrine said. I looked at her and frowned. "Not that!" Kathrine exclaimed, shocked, and gave me a look. "We, _actually_, have to study." I sighed in relief. "Later." She said over her shoulder as they disappeared.

"Okay, then it's just us three."

"No. Just two." Sirius corrected me.

"What? You have to go too?" I didn't want to be alone with Peter, it would be a bit creepy.

"No. Peter has to study too." Sirius informed me. He nudged Peter's arm and asked, "Don't you, Peter?"

"What? No, I don't have to study." Peter said, stupidly.

"Peter." Sirius said and led him to away. They whispered and when they came back, Peter had to go.

"Sorry, Lyrae. I have to go." He said and left.

"Okay." I shrugged. "Then it's just the two of us." I looked at Sirius and he grinned. "So." I began slowly. "Where to?"

"Hogsmeade of course." He said with a grin.

I raised an eyebrow. "And how are we going to get there?" I asked the obvious question.

"With this." He held up a blank piece of parchment.

"With that?" I repeated uncertainly.

"With this." He said again.

"How is _that_ going to get us to Hogsmeade?" I asked unbelievingly, eyeing the parchment. "It's just a piece of parchment."

"It's not just a piece of parchment, it's a map." He tapped the parchment/map and mumbled something. Writing appeared on it.

I leaned closer to Sirius to see what it said.

_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are__ proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

"Marauder's map?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yeah. We made it." Sirius answered my question. "It shows the whole castle and its secret passage ways. And some of Hogsmeade." He grinned at my disbelieving look.

"And we're going to use it to go to Hogsmeade without getting caught?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes." He answered simply.

"Okay." I shrugged; I wasn't going to ask him how he had made it and knew all of the passage ways.

We walked to the statue of the one eyed witch and Sirius did… something, and suddenly an opening appeared. "Ladies first." He said with a smirk.

I eyed him suspiciously, but went down first. I looked behind me to see if he followed and saw him staring at my ass. "Hey, don't look at my ass." I exclaimed in an upset kind of way, even though I chuckled when I turned around again.

We came to an end and Sirius opened up a hatch in the ceiling. He climbed up and offered to help me through. "Honeyduke's cellar." He said when we came to a room full of boxes filled with sweets. Sirius waved his hand in front of me, something I hardly noticed. I could hear him call my name faintly in the background. "Lyrae? Lyrae?"

I snapped out off it and looked at Sirius. "Huh?" I managed to ask.

"We better get out off here before you steal all of their products." Sirius snickered. He took my hand and led me up the stairs. "Just got to buy something and then we're off." He informed before he vanished. He came back after a few moments with a bag of chocolate frogs. "Here." He said, shrinking the bag and gave it to me. "I know you've run out, Lyrae. You eat too much of these things."

"Thanks, I guess." I replied uncertainly. I got a dark look on my face and asked, "Are you saying I'm fat?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"No." He answered quickly. "You're not fat." He became silent, watching my reaction. When I didn't say anything and turned to leave he added, "Just a bit plump." I spun around and glared at him, and was about to have a fit when he began to laugh. "I'm joking." He defended himself smartly. I stomped away to the Three Broomsticks. Sirius followed.

We entered the cosy pub and seated ourselves by the window. It was dark, and I was a little nervous; what would happen if someone recognised us and told Professor Dumbledore we were here? I chuckled to myself, remembering what he had said earlier about him not missing a thing. He probably already knows that we're here.

"Seriously, Sirius." Madame Rosmerta mock scolded and looked at him when she came to our table. "Here on a Wednesday night." She paused and added, "Again."

Sirius grinned. "Of course, Rosmerta." He answered politely.

"Well, what will it be?" She asked with a smile.

"Two butterbeers, thanks." I answered for us.

She looked at me and frowned just the slightest. She turned her attention back to Sirius. "Another one, Sirius? Who is it this time?" She asked him like she had asked that particular question many times before.

I got a little angry. "You know, I'm right here. Why don't you just ask me yourself instead of ignoring me?" I said irritated, and looked at her.

She looked at me and smiled. "You've found one with some spark this time, Sirius." She said, and after a pause added, "I like her." She walked back to the bar.

"What was that about?" I asked Sirius.

He smirked. "I used to bring my girlfriends, or sluts as you called them, here."

"Oh." I replied, a bit ashamed of my choice of words earlier. "Used to?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I meant I bring them here." He corrected with his usual smirk. I got a feeling the old Sirius was back.

We became silent and waited for our butterbeers. Madame Rosmerta came back with two bottles of butterbeer and smiled as she saw us. When she walked back to the bar she winked to Sirius. I rolled my eyes at them.

I wonder how Laurin's like. Bruce said she was like me, but is that true? Sirius wouldn't like this Laurin anyway, right? Right? Oh my god, what if he does. What should I do? STOP, STOP, STOP THINKING. I'm with Bruce, not Sirius.

"You all right?" Sirius asked. He looked worried.

I breathed. "Yeah, I'm fine." I assured him, and took a sip from my butterbeer. I looked down on the table, and asked, "Do you…? Never mind." I shook my head to clear my mind of the ridiculous thoughts. (**AN:** Check 'AN' at the end, then you'll find out what she really intended to ask Sirius.)

"What?"

I looked up. "Do you like this Laurin?" Merlin, I sounded like a ten year old girl with my first crush.

He chuckled. "I haven't met her yet, Lyrae. How am I supposed to know that?" He looked me in the eyes like he always does. "But, if she's half of the person you are, I would fall in love with her at first sight."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I snickered, but my heart beat fast. He is a… good guy, I know that, but so is Bruce.

"Yes. You're not very good at taking compliments, are you?" He smiled.

"Guess not." I took a big swig from the bottle.

"I can give you more, so you can practise." He offered with a grin.

I laughed. "Okay, keep them coming." I accepted with a grin of my own.

"Okay, here we go." He began. "You're very smart."

"Well, that's no wonder, I'm in Ravenclaw." I replied. I began to laugh when I ended the sentence.

"You obviously need more practise." Sirius joined me in laughing.

"Obviously." I chuckled. I put on a serious face. "Continue."

"You're a kind person." He said, now serious.

"Well, thank you Mr. Black for the nice compliment." I answered formally. We were silent for many seconds before we finally cracked and burst out laughing. We got weird looks from the people around us and Madame Rosmerta grinned from behind the bar.

After a while, our laughter died down. "You're starting to get the hang of it." He said. After our fit, a smile had glued on his face.

"Yeah, I think so too." Like him, I also had a smile glued on my face. I tried to stay serious but found it impossible. "Continue." I urged him.

"Okay." He looked thoughtful, like he wanted to say something but didn't know if he should. Finally he made up his mind and his voice was soft. "You're beautiful." He began. "Not like all of the girls I've been with, but a true beauty. You light up a room when you enter and make every guy smile. You make me want to do nothing more then to make you happy."

I was speechless. He looked at me with sad eyes. He wanted me to say something, but I didn't know what.

"We're closing." Madame Rosmerta informed us as she began to clean the tables.

Without saying a word, Sirius and I walked out of the pub and outside to the cold wind. As we began our trip back to Hogwarts, I turned to face Sirius. "Did you mean what you said?"

The wind blew my hair in my eyes, Sirius leaned in and brushed it away. "I meant every word." His fingers linger on my red, cold cheek. I looked up and in his kind eyes. He came closer and closer. We were millimetres apart, until Sirius closed the gap and our lips touched. He held me close to him and it felt like forever before we turned away. "Lyrae, I..."

"Don't, Sirius." I interrupted him.

He complied and we walked back to the castle in silence.

Once we arrived, I said a quick goodbye and sprinted to the Ravenclaw tower.

"There you are."

"AHH!" I looked up to see Bruce. "You startled me." I breathed.

"I'm sorry. I just had to see you." He said and kissed me. "I talked to Laurin. She'll meet us in the Great Hall tomorrow." He jumped up on my bed.

"Oh? Really?" I said, not so excited about the idea.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" He asked, frowning.

I put on a smile. "Nothing." I sat down next to him and laid down, staring at the ceiling. "Maybe a little tired, that's all."

"Sleep." He advised me. He kissed my forehead and tucked me in. "I'll be right here if you need me." He laid beside me and held me until I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:**  
Hi!  
I have a slight hangover when I'm writing this chapter, so you should count yourself lucky that I even posted it. 

Just so you know, Bruce is Batman. I love the name, Bruce Wayne. I thought it sounded so Gryffindor-ish.

To my beta-reader and friend, OdoTheHero. Your birthday was on Monday the 29. October, so happy birthday. This chapter's one of your gifts from me to you. Hope you like it.

Love you,  
FayTheLioness

Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers.

* * *

**What Lyrae actually intended to ask:  
**"Do you still like me?" My heart pounded fast, and I wanted nothing more than to hear him say yes. 

Sirius looked shocked at my question, but a smile found its way on his lips. "Lyrae, I have never stopped liking you. I'm afraid I never will." Light-blue eyes stared into Lyrae's dark-brown ones.

* * *

So, what do you think? Can you imagine what would happen if she actually asked that question? 


	18. A Little Competition Never Hurt

**St****ory of My Life  
Chapter 18  
A Little Competition Never Hurt **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I can't be late, I can't! 

I bounded down the halls on my way to the Great Hall. Stupid Bruce. Why did he have to get involved? WHY? And stupid Laurin. What does she want with Sirius anyway? Nothing, that's what.

I entered the Great Hall with a sour look on my face and seated myself by the Gryffindor table next to Sirius.

He looked bewildered and stared at me. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What? Can't I sit with my friends?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"No." He pursued the topic on why I was there.

I thought for a moment what to say. "Bruce is coming with Laurin today, so I thought I should be here." I tried to sound casual, like I didn't care.

His astounded look turned to a knowing one, and he smirked. "Yes, I think you should." He said, with the smirk that wouldn't go away. I sighed and sank down in my chair, pouting. Stupid Sirius. "There they are." He announced.

I sat up straight and tried to look superior to Laurin. She would never take my place, never. If she tried she would get seriously hurt.

Bruce came over and kissed my cheek. "This is Laurin." He introduced the girl next to him. She wasn't short or long, something in between, maybe 165cm or something. She had long, auburn hair and her eyes were green, but if you looked closely enough you could see they had a little brown in them. "Laurin, this is Sirius Black." He said looking at Sirius.

"I know." She said with a smile, her cheeks a little pink. Merlin, she's already annoying.

Sirius grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Laurin." He said, kissing her hand. She smiled all innocent. "Bruce said we would be perfect for each other. I think he's right."

"Bruce said we would be perfect for each other. I think he's right." I mimicked Sirius.

"Did you say something, Lyrae?" Sirius asked with a smirk. Merlin, how he loved this. He's only doing this to annoy me, you know. That's what he does; annoy the crap out off me.

"No, nothing." I said, trying to look innocent. I offered her my hand and said, "I'm Lyrae." In a voice that was supposed to be nice.

"Laurin." She said, shaking my hand. She looked a bit suspiciously at me.

"Laurin, take a seat." Sirius said. She did what he said and sat down next to him. I sat down across from them and stared. Bruce seated himself beside me and began to eat breakfast.

I didn't eat, I felt sick. Laurin, though, looked just peachy, like she was King of the world. I mean Queen of the world. "I'm little Ms. Perfect." I mocked her silently. No one seemed to hear me.

As they finished eating we left for class. I had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and then Potions with the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

I began my walk to greenhouse number five, and muttered evil things I wanted to do to Perfect. "Push her off the roof top… Drown her in the lake before…" I entered the house and everyone stared at me. I looked at the clock and saw that I was ten minutes late. "What?" I snapped at the people who were staring. They turned around immediately and began working on their tasks.

Kathrine came towards me and said, "You're about ten minutes late." She felt my forehead for a fever.

I pushed her hand away from my face and asked, "So?" with raised eyebrows.

Missy came running up to me with a worried look, Zandra followed, not so concerned but wanting to know what happened.

"You're never late." Missy said with a frown.

"Oh. Well today I am." I declared and began to do what everyone else was doing. They seemed to think that I was okay and started to work on a plant, but they sent me concerned looks now and then.

After Herbology we had Potions. Zandra, Missy, Kathrine and I walked to the dungeons in silence. It looked like they wanted to ask me something but didn't dare to. Good, because I wasn't in a mood to be questioned.

But, of course, Missy couldn't keep her mouth shut as we entered the school. "What's the matter?" She enquired with a soft voice, staring at me.

I just have to tell them, don't I? Because if I don't they'll never stop questioning me. "Laurin." I simply said, but you could hear the dislike in my voice.

"Who's Laurin?" Zandra asked, but I didn't pay her attention.

"She's got perfect hair, green eyes, and everything. You should have seen her. She's a complete nightmare. I don't like her and I don't see why Sirius does." As I finished my rant, I heard someone chough behind me. I turned around and saw Laurin. "Oh. Hi, Laurin." I tried to cover up what I had just said with a friendly smile, and hoped that she hadn't heard me.

She looked at me. "Yeah, why would he like me? It's not because I'm a nice person and fun to hang out with? No, because he only likes stupid airheads like you, right?" She looked a bit hurt. She turned and left.

Okay, I felt a little ashamed, but not much. And I am not an airhead, I'm in Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake. It's safe to say that I still don't like her.

We entered the classroom and seated ourselves in the back, and when Sirius came in he sat down next to me. Great! Why couldn't Zandra, Missy or Kathrine sit beside me? Traitors!

"Hi, babe." He greeted me with an especially evil smirk.

"Hi, Sirius." I said a bit coldly and distant.

"What is it?" He asked, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Nothing." I replied, still distant.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I won't ask." He informed me, his smirk now gone, but he was still in a happy mood.

I couldn't bear to think of what happened between him and Laurin, so I had to do some investigating. "Are you going to the ball with her?" My heart skipped a beat, dreading his answer. I damned myself for sounding so childish and wounded.

"I think so. I haven't asked her yet." He said. He smiled and added, "I'll ask her later." With that said, Slughorn entered and everyone went silent. I stared at Sirius in disbelief. He likes her? Why? Well that settles it, I'm sticking with Bruce. I would have chosen him anyway... I think. I DON'T KNOW!!! He chuckled at my look and smiled. He turned serious. "So, are you going to the ball with Bruce?"

I looked at him, thoughtfully. "I don't know. He hasn't asked me." I could see him smirking. "Stop that." I demanded.

"What?" He said innocently, but began to laugh after a while.

"Stop smirking." I snapped. "And laughing." I added, irritated.

"Fine." He gave in, but his smile didn't go away.

The school day went by fast and suddenly I found myself in the Three Broomsticks with Sirius. Don't ask why he's here with me, because I'm not really sure. Sirius sat across from me with a grin glued to his face. He sure knows how to get to me, that pompous ass.

We hadn't exchanged a word until Bruce came and sat down next to me. "Hi, sweetie." He said and kissed me. I saw Sirius' smile disappear and it made me somewhat happy. I had the upper hand now. It was his time to be miserable.

"Bruce, honey, Sirius is going to ask Laurin to the dance, isn't it cute?" I said in an overly excited girlie voice and a fake smile.

"Really? I think she'll be thrilled." Bruce said, happy for his friend.

Sirius put on a smile and said,"Yeah, I can't wait to ask her. She's great. Nice, pretty, intelligent, not like all the dumb idiots I used to like." He's smile turned to a pointed look. He looked at me with some kind of hate.

I glared at him. "You sure you've changed your taste in girls? Because I sure don't think you have." I snapped back at him, some of my frustration showing.

We became silent and Bruce looked a bit worried. "So, I'll order some butterbeer." He tried to lighten up the dark mood.

I grinned at him. "Sure, honey." He left the table and walked to the bar. When he was gone I returned to glare at Sirius.

In his absence Laurin came in to the pub. Sirius saw her and asked her to join us.

"Okay, thank you." She answered and sat down beside Sirius with a weird grin.

He laid an arm around her shoulder. "I was wondering, would you like to go to the ball with me?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

Her green eyes lit up and sparkled. "Yes, I would love to." She answered a little over excited.

"I would love to." I mimicked her, silently. I really didn't like her.

Bruce came back and handed me a butterbeer. "Thanks, hon." I said and he kissed me.

I began to kiss him on the neck and worked my way to his lips. I cuddled with him. I stole a glance at Sirius and he looked angry. I grinned victoriously. He turned to Laurin and stroked a stray hair from her face. His hand caressed her cheek and slowly he kissed her. Sirius looked at me, I glared and rose from my chair. I seated myself on Bruce's lap, cupped his cheek and kissed him passionately. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sirius and Laurin snogging. They didn't even stop to get some air.

After a few minutes of hard competition between Sirius and me, Madame Rosmerta ended it. "Stop with that spit exchange and behave like normal people." She scolded us. I climbed off Bruce and Sirius and Laurin sat up straight. We all had the decency to look ashamed. We just sat there quietly, not saying a word.

"Well, I got to get back to school." Bruce was the first one to say something. He rose from the chair and bent down to kiss me goodbye when he looked at Madame Rosmerta and settled to just kiss me on my forehead instead. "I'll talk to you later." With that said he began to exit the pub.

"Wait, I'll come with you. " Laurin stopped Bruce. She took her cloak and, without caring about what Madame Rosmerta had said, kissed Sirius with such heated obsession that I thought she was going to kill him. When she pulled away Sirius had a goofy grin on his face, something that I have never seen before. "Bye." She waved before she was out off sight. Before she had exited she gave me look that clearly said Sirius was hers.

I sat there with Sirius and pouted; I don't like Laurin. I found his grin annoying. "Wipe that off." I snapped. "You look like a lovesick dog." That statement made him laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Do you always make comparisons with dogs?" He asked with a funny smile.

"No." I sulked and crossed my arms.

"Come on, Lyrae. Don't be so cross." He said like nothing had happened between us. I KNOW something happened. But that's Sirius, he always pretends. That's a quality I hate. There's so much I hate about Sirius, but why do I still feel like this? Why do I like him?

I decided to play along and forget about our competition. "So, should we head back?" I asked in a sad voice. It wasn't supposed to sound like that, but I couldn't help it.

Sirius looked sad, why I don't know. "Yeah, let's go." He replied with sad eyes. I hate to see him like this. When he's angry it's just fun, but now he looked like a hurt puppy. I'M DOING IT AGAIN! COMPARING SIRIUS TO A DOG! What's the matter with me?

As we walked once again out to the cold wind in Hogsmeade, Sirius chuckled.

"What?" I asked, happy that he wasn't so sad anymore.

He looked at me with a small grin. "You have that look on your face." He said.

I smiled. He knew what my looks are? How cute isn't that? "What look?" I asked, my eyes meeting his.

"That look you have when you're comparing me to a dog." He chuckled. I smiled. After a few moments he became serious again. "We're good together, aren't we?" He asked.

I stopped. The wind blew my hair everywhere, Sirius lifted his hand to brush it away but I stopped it as it got close and brushed it away myself. "Yes, we are." I answered him. "We're good together." I paused. "We're good friends."

"Yeah, we're good friends." He concurred.

We began the walk back to Hogwarts. It was so dark and quiet. "So, you and Laurin." I asked, wanting to make some noise in the eerie silence.

"Yeah." He replied. "She's great. But Bruce was wrong."

I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's nothing like you." He answered. I couldn't help but grin a little, Sirius noticed it and smiled a little himself. I shoved him with my shoulder playfully. "What about you and Bruce?" He asked and shoved me back.

"We're good. Great actually." I replied.

We walked by Madame Malkin's and I saw she had put out the Christmas gowns in the exhibit window. I stopped and stared at the dresses. She had an emerald-green one that would be perfect for Lily, and there in the middle of the window was the dress of my dreams. I stared at it, paralysed. It was so beautiful, red as blood. I shook my head and began to walk again.

Sirius lingered a moment before he caught up with me. "Nice dress." He said, eyeing me.

"Yes it was." I answered and added, "But I don't need something like that. I don't want to attract blood sucking vamps." with a funny grin. He laughed.

We walked back to the castle talking and laughing. We were good again, but I knew it wouldn't last. Sirius and I could never be one hundred percent friends. Hell, I don't think we could be fifty percent friends. No, we needed each other completely. But we aren't ready. I don't know if we'll ever be.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey!  
So in this chapter you got to meet Sirius' new girl; Laurin. She's the one who won the contest I had earlier. And now you got to see some jealousy from Lyrae. About time, right? Now she can feel how it's for Sirius seeing her with all those guys. Okay, maybe not all those guys but Lucius and Bruce. Hope you liked this chapter.

Just so you know, I'm planning to end this story in about five or maybe seven chapters. So, soon you'll get to see Lyrae and Sirius together… If they get together that is. You never know how I might decide to end it.

Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. I love you guys.

**Answers to reviews:**

**muzical**: Thanks, hangovers sucks. It's always good to hear that my chapters were great, thank you.

**another stars hollow freak: **Glad you thought my introduction of you was good. What did you think about my description of you in this chapter?

**bobbyandrogue: **I think a lot of people would agree to that. But she won't ditch Bruce, at least not yet. I'm happy you love my story, it's always good to hear.

**pOkEd AnD sUrViVeD: **Glad it was a compliment, I didn't think otherwise. She should have said what she actually intended to, but she's a chicken. Maybe she'll ask it some other time, who knows?

**no.lid: **I thought Rosmerta's attitude was fun to write and that I got her right. About the chapters being longer… I'm afraid that all I can do is to write chapters with about 2500 words. Longer than that won't be possible. At least I don't think so, you never know. I just write and when I feel the chapter's great, fabulous, and ready to be posted, I update. But I have set a standard to at least write 2000 words, so no chapters will be shorter than that.

**Keisha.cl: **To tell you the truth, I'm beginning to hate myself for not making them get together soon. But in about five to seven chapters you'll know how this story ends.

**Jadei123: **Sirius has that effect on her. He makes her stupid, if you know what I mean. She's in complete denial but I think she is starting to see the truth.

-FayTheLioness-


	19. Unexpected News

**Story of My Life  
Chapter 19  
Unexpected News  
**

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns. I don't.

* * *

Classes ended early. I decided to take a walk around the lake to do some thinking and just get away from everyone. 

It was cold, but I didn't care. The wind played with my hair. The clouds looked dark, like it would star to rain at any given moment. I hoped it would. It could wash away my troubles and make me relax a bit. I had always loved the rain. When I was little I used to run outside every time it rained and just dance without a care in the world, wishing that it would never stop. But now I wasn't carefree. I had lots of things on my mind and I was so confused.

I sat down on a big rock and watched the lake. The Giant Squid was happy, the mermaids emerged from the deep water only to submerge again.

What to do, what to do? Am I happy with Bruce? Yes, of course I am. Would I be happy with Sirius? I don't know. Why am I even thinking about Sirius that way? We should be just friends, but that's not possible. Like I've said before, Sirius and I can't be friends. We need each other, but we can't be together. THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!!! I need to get away from here for a while. After the ball I'll go home for Christmas. Then I'll get some time to relax.

"May I join you?"

I jumped. "You scared me." I breathed.

"Sorry." He apologized before he asked if he could sit. "So, what are you doing out here, it's freezing?" He took out his wand and cast a spell to keep us warm.

"I had to clear my head and the cold wind kind of makes it easier to think." I replied. I drew my knees to my chest and sighed. "But it isn't working." I looked at him. "What are you doing here, Professor Braveheart?"

He sighed. "Well, I saw you through my office window and you looked a bit troubled. Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked, his kind eyes looking worried.

I tried to smile but it faltered. "No, I don't think so." I answered sullenly.

"You know, in the darkest of times there is light. You just have to look in the right place to find what it is you are seeking." He rose from the cold rock and looked down on me. "You'll be all right, Lyrae." With that said he patted me on my shoulder and left.

I sighed. It was best to go inside. It didn't look like it was going to rain anyway.

* * *

I launched myself on my bed when I entered the dormitory. It was quiet and peaceful. But it didn't last long. Lily came bounding in and shouted something about ball, dresses and Hogsmeade. She dragged me out off bed, down the halls and outside where carriages were waiting. As we entered a carriage I saw Missy and Zandra already sitting there. 

"Finally!" Missy exclaimed. "Where were you?" She asked, but didn't give me any time to ask or answer any questions. "We have to go to Hogsmeade to buy dresses before it's too late."

"It's over a month to the ball." I stated the obvious. Merlin, you would think a month is enough time to shop a dress.

"A month isn't long enough. We need dresses, jewellery, shoes, make-up, etc." Missy explained, ticking off each of the things we needed on her fingers.

I decided to ignore her. "I didn't know you were so exited about this, Zandra." I said, astonished.

"I'm not. Missy dragged me with her." Zandra said. She leaned in and whispered, "She's stronger than she looks." I chuckled at the look on her face.

"So, you know what dress you want?" I asked everyone in the carriage.

"A gold one, with diamonds." Missy replied.

"Black." Zandra simply answered. I guessed as much; she always wears black.

"I was thinking orange or white. I don't know. My hair just doesn't match those colours." Lily said with a frown.

I thought about the emerald-green dress that I saw in Madame Malkin's. "What about emerald-green? It would bring out your eyes and your hair would stand out beautifully." I told her.

Lily looked thoughtful. "You know, I haven't thought about that. Emerald-green it is." She said happily. "What about you?" She asked.

"I don't know. Father won't spend much on a dress for me." I said sadly.

"Isn't he the Head of Magical Law Enforcement?" Lily asked. I nodded. "Doesn't he get paid a lot of money for that?" She enquired, frowning.

Zandra answered for me. "Yes, but he's a, what's the right term? A cheap dung beetle that don't care about his youngest daughter." She said matter of factly.

"That's not true." I defended him. "He just doesn't see the meaning of buying a dress. He don't want me to attend parties, he just wants me to concentrate on school, that's all." I finished. They looked at me like I was in some kind of denial. "What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You believe that?" Missy asked with a frown. Zandra and Lily had the same look.

"I don't have to justify him for you." I said, a bit angry at them for getting involved in my family business.

They became silent and didn't say another word for rest of the trip. I looked out the window; I didn't want to see their sad faces. When it came to my family, I hated to hear others opinions of them. They didn't know them like I did and didn't have the right to criticise them.

The carriage stopped in front of the Three Broomsticks and we exited it. As I shut the door, another door opened. I saw my father come out off the pub with some of his colleagues. He saw me.

"Lyrae, what are you doing here?" He asked, emotionless.

"Hi, father." I greeted him in the same way he had me. "I'm here with my friends." I answered his question.

"Since you are here, let us talk." He said. He turned to his colleagues and said that they could leave without him. He turned to me again and motioned for the Three Broomsticks.

I looked at Lily, Zandra and Missy. "Go to Madame Malkin's, I'll catch up." I informed them and entered the pub with my father. They looked worried as I entered, but nonetheless did as I said.

We sat down at a table in the corner. The Three Broomsticks was full with people talking and laughing. Father ordered wine and a steak for himself and a salad and water for me. When Madame Rosmerta left and we were alone he got down to business. "You turn sixteen in December. Next year you are seventeen and an adult, and ready to get married. I will try to find someone with connections and money, so you are secured for life." He said like it was just business.

"But I don't want to get married." I said, desperately trying to get the idea out off his mind.

He continued like I hadn't said anything. "The Black's son Regulus is a nice choice, but Lucius Malfoy's family has more influence."

"I want neither of them." I said, trying to get to him, but in vain. "Lucius is not an option and I don't know Regulus that well and he's a year younger than me." I stated. Both of us went silent and stared at each other. "What about the Black's other son, Sirius?" I asked, slowly. I don't know where it came from, I just felt more comfortable with the idea of possibly marry him than Regulus or Lucius.

"He is not an option either. The Black's have disowned him, so he has no money or influence. It is out of the question." He stated, placing a napkin on his lap as Madame Rosmerta came back with two plates.

He didn't say more, nor did I. We ate in silence, not even looking at each other. For the first time I felt trapped, without anyone to help me. I had friends but they couldn't help me. No one could. I just had to trust myself to sort this out, something that I would do.

I finished rather quickly and rose from my chair. "Bye, father." I said and left the pub to go to meet Zandra, Missy and Lily.

I entered Madame Malkin's but no one was there. A moment later, Kerry stood behind the desk. "Hello, Lyrae!" She said with her usual smile, but it disappeared and she frowned. "What's the matter?" She asked.

I tried to smile and I managed to look a little brighter. "Nothing." I lied. I felt bad for lying, but I couldn't bother her with my problems.

"Is it your father?" She asked. I stared at her dumbfounded. How did she know? "Ah." She said when she saw the look on my face. "It is." She paused for a moment before continuing. "He can't force you to do something you don't want to do. And it is a long time to your seventeen birthday, you have plenty of time to figure out a plan." She informed me. But I was afraid of what he would do if I didn't do as he said. But she was right that I had plenty of time to figure out a plan. I smiled. "Now." Kerry continued. "Did you get both?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Both?" I frowned.

She chuckled. "How was the dress?" She avoided my question.

"I got it, but who sent it?" As soon as I asked, I knew. "Oh." I uttered surprised.

"So, did you get both?" She asked again.

"Eh… well, no." I replied. "Why did he buy it for me?"

"The Christmas ball is coming up, you want to buy a dress?" She avoided another one of my questions.

I decided to let it be. "Yes, but nothing too expensive." I informed her.

"It's all right, the dress is already paid for." Kerry said with a smirk. She walked to the backroom and came back with a red dress. "It's called, As Red As Blood." She said with a warm smile. "Go and try it." She said and pointed to the dressing room.

I took the dress and hurried to try it on. I slipped carefully in it and looked in the mirror. The dress was dark-red, as blood, and went all the way to the floor and covered most of my body except around my throat where it made a deep V (I was kind of concerned when I saw how deep the cleavage went). It had a red, see-through cape decorated with small, gold stars, attached to the shoulders. It was a little longer than the dress. Like the Lyrae star dress, it showed my figure and fell gracefully from my hips to the floor.

I came out and Kerry stood there, waiting. "It looks beautiful." She said, grinning. "But you can't wear that dress without this." She held up a golden tiara with many small, gold diamonds on it. In the middle was a red ruby.

"I can't." I said. It looked to expensive for anyone to buy.

"Nonsense. You can and you will." She insisted. "You won't get that dress without this."

I frowned; she could be persistent. "Okay. Thank you." I said, hugging her.

"You're welcome." She smiled warmly. She took my arm and led me to the room where Missy, Zandra and Lily were; the special customs private room.

When I entered, Missy and Zandra were already dressed in their gowns. Missy wore a gold dress with tiny, gold diamonds all over it, making the dress shine. Zandra had, as expected, a black dress. Her arms and shoulders were bare and she wore black gloves that went all the way to her elbows. It was simple but elegant and beautiful.

Missy hugged me as soon as she saw me by the door. "What did he want?" She asked, concerned. Every time Father sent his colleagues away to talk to me, she knew it wasn't good. I couldn't disagree in that, it always happened. Zandra kept her eyes on us. She tried not to look worried but her eyes betrayed her. Many thought Zandra as an emotionless witch that could handle everything, but that isn't the case. She is a sensitive spirit and can get easily hurt, but she is good at hiding it.

I looked at Zandra's dark eyes. You could get lost in them, like in a black ocean. I snapped out off it and looked at Missy's sweet blue eyes; she was so innocent. "I…" I didn't know if I should bother them with my problem, but they had a right to know. They had earned the truth. "Father thinks that I should get married next year." I said it slowly so everyone would understand and not ask me to say it again.

"WHAT!? Why? With whom?" Lily said, storming out off the dressing room. She had obviously heard ever word and was outraged.

"Because he thinks that it will secure my future." I replied, not looking at her. I avoided answering the last question. After a while I thought it best to break the silence. "You look great." I said to Lily, and it was true. She had the emerald-green dress I saw in the window last time. It looked fantastic on her. It was made of silk and covered her shoulders but not the arms. Like all of our dressed it reached the floor. Her hair stood out, but in a good way.

"Thank you." She answered, and a little smile found its way on her face. "But your father can't do this." She was angry again.

"No he can't, but I choose to follow his orders." I said, my voice determined. They looked sad, why I don't know. It wasn't happening to them, but to me. And it was my choice, and I decided to do what Father said. "Don't be sad." I tried to cheer them up, unsuccessfully. "It's not for a year." I tried again. "I can figure a way out off it before I'm seventeen, and you can help me." I tried for the third time.

Their faces became brighter and Missy said, "Yes, we will find a way to get you out off this." With a hug, she whispered, "I promise." in my ear. I smiled.**  
**

* * *

In about three hours we had returned to Hogwarts. With barely enough strength, we threw the enlarged bags (they had been shrunk) on our beds and collapsed on them. 

"God, I'm beat." Lily exclaimed tiredly.

"Yeah." Zandra agreed.

"I'm…" Missy yawned and didn't finish her sentence.

I looked at her. "She's asleep." I informed the others.

Lily chuckled for a brief moment. "I think I should head back to the Gryffindor tower." She said and began to exit.

"Wait." I called after her. She turned around and I jumped out off bed. "What I told you, don't say it to anyone, okay?"

She hugged me. "I won't." With that said, she left.

Zandra rose from the bed and came towards me. "We will never tell others things you have told us." She hugged me. I was a little shocked, but hugged her back. Zandra never actually showed her feelings openly, but now she did. It told me how much she cared.

* * *

**AN:**  
Hi!  
Hope you liked the chapter. I'm going to Alta (my hometown) this weekend, so I had to post this chapter before I went. 

I have just figured out how I want to end the story, not this fic but the whole story (I have decided to make it a trilogy, just so you know). YAY!

**Replies:**

Snuffles-sweetie: Well, I don't think Laurin (the real one) would be too pleased to hear that…hehe. But I think everyone would like to push the Laurin in the story off a cliff. (no offence to the real Laurin).

pOkEd AnD sUrViVeD: She's definitely jealous, and I think it would do her some good.

Angel Charlie Lupin: No problem, use the name. Can't tell who is going to buy the dress for her, sorry.

The Awkward Turtle: Sorry. You'll get another chance. It will be fun to write the ball chapters.

bobbyandrogue: I've updated. Hope you liked the chapter.

Keisha.cl: You had teary eyes? How sweet. And yes, it's like an impossible love.

taliapony: Sorry, they won't get together yet. I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see.


	20. Happy Birthday

**Story of My Life  
Chapter 20  
Happy Birthday!**

**Disclaimer:** I'm only renting Harry Potter, I don't own.

* * *

I had been thinking about my problems; Sirius and getting married. Why did Father have to drop this bomb now? Why did I even have to get married? I had plans to become an Auror and I could take care of myself, I didn't need a rich guy to support me. Life can be so unfair! 

In the middle of my deep thinking someone came in to the room. "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Bruce asked as he walked towards me.

I shook my head. "No." I simply answered. I didn't want to go; I had been so many times there and almost every one of them I had been with Sirius.

"Okay." He said and kissed my forehead. I watched him as he exited the room and continued to figure out a solution to my problems as soon as he was out of sight.

But after an hour or two I still couldn't find one. "STUPID SIRIUS. STUPID FATHER!" I shouted in frustration. Why did it have to be so difficult?

I decided to go to the girls' bathroom to calm down and continue my thinking.

It was Saturday 7 November. In exactly one month I'll become sixteen, and exactly one year after that I have to get married… if I haven't found a solution by then.

The halls were full of students on their way to Hogsmeade, I hurried past them and in to the girls' bathroom. I like the bathroom, it's peaceful and I find it easy to concentrate in here. Weird, I know.

I walked to the sink and splashed some water on my face. The mirror above the sink showed my reflexion; my hair was untidy, my face looked tired and my eyes were a bit red from little sleep. I looked dreadful. "You'll figure something out." I told myself out loud. I slid down on the floor. I knew I had to think out a plan but I was so tired.

The bathroom door opened and Sirius came in. "Why do you always end up in the girls' bathroom?" I asked. "You're not even allowed in here." I stated.

"I thought you needed to talk." He replied. As he slid down beside me he said, "I always end up here, don't I?" and laughed.

"Why do you think I need to talk?" I asked with a frown.

He shrugged. "I had a hunch."

I sighed. "Missy told you about my problem." I said. She told him.

"Yeah." He answered even though he didn't have to. "You really have to get some friends that can keep a secret." He advised me.

"Probably." I agreed.

There was a brief silence. "So what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered. "If I don't find a solution I have to do what is expected of me, I guess."

Sirius looked depressed at my answer. "Always do your duty?" He asked with a dark voice. "We're the complete opposite. I do what I want, I don't care what my family tells me to do. You on the other hand do as you're told, you do whatever makes them happy."

"So what?" I asked, annoyed at his judgemental attitude. "I've chosen to do as they say, I'm not forced to do anything." I defended my family.

"We're nothing alike, you can't do anything for yourself. You do as you're told, like a puppet. That's what you are to them; a puppet." Sirius said like I disgusted him.

"I _choose_ to do the things I do for myself. But if they want me to marry Lucius or Regulus I'll do it, not because they say so, but because I choose to." I shouted at him.

He became silent and so did I. Sirius looked at me with big eyes and they hardened. "They want you to marry Lucius or Regulus?" He asked slowly.

I nodded. "They want me to marry someone in the Malfoy or Black family." I answered. "They have money and influence."

"I'm a Black, I can marry you if it satisfies your father." He said and his eyes seemed to light up a little.

I shook my head. "You are disowned. Father said it was out off the question. You're not considered to be a Black anymore, at least not in that family." I said, considering every word before I said them. Sirius looked guilty. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's over a year before I turn seventeen. I have plenty of time."

"I wish I was back in the family so I could help you." After a few seconds of silence he said in a low voice, "I should be more like you."

"Don't say that." I scolded softly. "I follow my family's wishes. But you, you go your own way and I admire that. Don't ever change." I said in a comforting voice. "I got to go." I said after my words had sunk in him. I got up from the floor as did he. We walked out off the bathroom. Once we were in the halls we went out separate ways. Sirius to the right, I to the left.

* * *

The days went slowly and November turned in to December. Sirius and I hadn't talked much since our meeting in the girls' bathroom. I'm not confused any longer, I know what I want. 

We had DADA with the Gryffindors and it was the day's last lesson. I sat next to Lily and Sirius was at the table left of me.

I saw a paper-duck flying my way. It wasn't hard to figure out who had sent it. I opened it slowly and I saw Sirius' handwriting all over it.

_**Happy 16th birthday. Party in the Ravenclaw common room? **_

Of course he thought of having a party, but I didn't want to have one.

_Thank you. No party, just me, Lily, Missy, Zandra, and Kathrine. Sorry._

I sent the flying pussy away and Sirius didn't answer it.

No one had said anything about a party so I assumed they weren't going to throw me one, but as we entered the common room Missy and Zandra rushed to the dorm and came back with a skirt and a t-shirt. "Change into this. Hurry!" Zandra ushered me and I hurried. You don't want to disobey Zandra, trust me.

As I changed I knew we were going to a party and it was probably in the Gryffindor common room. As I put on the denim-skirt I looked in the mirror. They had chosen to dress me up in a blue denim-skirt and a black t-shirt with a roaring black panther on it; I liked the outfit.

"Perfect." Missy said as she dragged me out of the room. Missy, Lily, Zandra and Kathrine all had skirts and t-shirts on, but in different colours.

"Put these on." Zandra ordered and handed me a pair of black shoes.

I stopped to put them on but Missy didn't, so I almost tripped in the stairs. "How am I supposed to get them on if you don't stop?" I asked, slightly panting because of the little jog. I need to get in better shape.

"You'll figure something out." Missy said absent-mindedly.

I managed to get them on with some effort, limping down the halls while slipping in to the black shoes.

"Here we are." Lily said before telling the fat lady the password.

We entered the Gryffindor common room and an overwhelming shout of; "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" was heard. People from everywhere were here, people I knew and didn't know.

"Wow. Thanks." I said a little surprised at how many had showed up.

"Happy birthday, Lyrae." Bruce kissed me.

"Thank you, hon." I answered automatically. I looked past Bruce and stretched my neck to find Sirius, and I did. He was snogging Laurin. "Excuse me." I said and rushed to Lily's dorm to be alone.

As I walked past Sirius and Laurin, Sirius grabbed my hand. "Happy birthday." He said and kissed my cheek.

"So they say." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Thank you." With that said I took my leave and hurried to the sixth year girls' dormitory.

I entered the dark room and sat down on Lily's four-poster. I sighed. "It was better to be confused." I said out loud to myself.

"Sure about that?" Lily said as she came in and sat down next to me.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." I answered her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm not confused any more, I know what I want." I said, and continued, "I want Sirius, not Bruce. I don't even know why I like him, I just _do_. It hurt to see him with Laurin and I hate to feel this way."

Lily didn't say anything, but laid an arm around me in a hug. We sat like that for a few minutes, before we decided to go downstairs; it is after all my birthday.

"There you are." Bruce said as I descended the stairs.

I didn't answer, but kissed his cheek as a reply. I dragged him out on the dance floor and danced, trying to get my mind off certain things. But after just a few minutes, the song changed in to something slow. Bruce laid his hands around my waist and we were just beginning to dance when Sirius had to interrupt.

"Can I have a dance with the birthday girl?" He asked, smiling.

Bruce looked a bit angry but wasn't about to ruin my birthday, so he grudgingly let Sirius take over.

Sirius placed his hands just where Bruce had left his. I didn't look nor talk to him. "So, how does it feel to be sixteen?" He asked to make small talk.

"Good." I answered, but I still didn't look at him.

"You have finally the right to have sex." He joked, but I didn't find it funny.

"Of course, Sirius Black would say something like that on my birthday. You haven't changed a bit, have you?" I said, my voice dark and angry.

"Where did that come from?" He asked looking at me.

Now I looked him right in the eyes. "Sirius Black is nothing more than a guy who likes to play with unsuspecting girls. You're a sorry excuse of a man." I growled.

"What right or experience do you have to judge me? None. You're nothing more than a little girl who runs to daddy whenever things get difficult." He growled back.

"I hate you, Sirius Black!" I shouted at him.

"Well, I hate you too." He shot back.

His words stung more than I expected but I had it coming. I ran out of the Gryffindor common room and to the girls' bathroom.

I entered my sanctuary and slid down on the white tiles. Why did I have to yell at him and say all those things that I didn't even mean? "I'm so stupid." I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head on them.

The bathroom door opened and I half expected it to be Sirius, but it wasn't. It was Lily.

"Thought you'd be here." She said and sat down beside me. "So, what was all that about?"

"I love Sirius, but I can't have him. I just get so angry knowing that." I replied and Lily, for he second time that evening, laid an arm around me.

"Love is a weird thing, believe me. But you can't escape it, no matter how hard you try. Look at James and me. He's loved me since, I don't know how long, but I never saw him in that way until this year. I tried to tell myself it was hate and not love, but I was only fooling myself. Eventually I gave in and let myself be loved by a man that I love." Lily said softly. "All you have to do is let him know how you feel and see what happens. He may tell you that he doesn't like you in that way anymore, but he might say how much he still loves you. Either way, you'll fell better. Trust me." She rose from the floor and offered to help me up. "You don't have to do it now but when you feel the time's ready." I took her hand and followed her to the party.

I wasn't ready yet. I couldn't look or talk to him until the time was right. But as I entered the common room I saw him with Laurin, and he looked happy. This Laurin made him happy. I couldn't ruin that for him, could I?

To get away from myself I drank almost everything there was to drink. Beer, Vodka, drinks with little umbrellas in them and liquor all went down as if it was water.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone swooped me up in their arms. I looked at him; it was Sirius. "You've had enough." He said as he carried me out the portrait.

I fought to get down, but in my condition it was hard. "What do you care?" I asked with some anger. He didn't answer. "Well?" I demanded.

"I care." He said eventually, but he didn't look at me.

"You don't and you never have." I shouted.

"God damn it, Lyrae. I've always cared!" He shouted back at me. "Haven't you noticed? All I do is to try and please you, but it's so fucking hard." He was angry.

I felt a bit ashamed. "Let me down. I can walk rest of the way." I said calmly and he did as I asked, but soon carried me again when I proved to him I couldn't walk by myself.

We reached my dorm and he laid me in my bed carefully. He began to exit. "Wait." I stopped him.

He turned around. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." The time wasn't right to tell him. He walked out off the room and I stared at the spot where he vanished.

This has been the worst birthday ever. But as Lily said, 'Love is a weird thing. You can't escape it, no matter how hard you try.'**  
**

* * *

**AN:**  
Hi!  
Life sucks sometimes. Now that Lyrae is not confused, I am. Neither of us, Lyrae and I, are happy right now. 

What do you think about Lily's advise? I loved writing it.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's only five chapters left, you know.

Anyway, the Christmas ball is in the next chapter. Excited?

Thanks for reading my story and reviewing it!

pOkEd AnD sUrViVeD: I don't think anyone would like to have an arranged marriage, I know I wouldn't. Thanks, I had a lot of fun there.

greysluver13: I think I updated pretty fast this time, it didn't even take a week.

Snuffles-sweetie: If she'll get out of it, you or anyone for that matter won't know until Story of My Life 2 is posted. Sorry!

Keisha.cl: Though it was too. It was weird he didn't show up in the previous chapter, but I just didn't know where to put him.

bobbyandrogue: Too bad you're growing old, you might never know the ending. Only kidding, be patient and soon you'll get to see what everyone has been waiting for. The next two chapters will definitely get your attention, so to speak.

-FayTheLioness-


	21. The Ball  Part 1

**Story of My Life  
Chapter 21  
The**** Ball - Part 1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Guess who do...

* * *

The hours, days and weeks went fast and I still didn't have the courage to talk to Sirius, and I hadn't seen him since our little fight on my birthday. I had distanced myself from everyone including Bruce. 

The ball was only a day away and I still couldn't bring myself to confess to him. Why? Because I'm a nutcase that seriously needs to get a grip. I Sirius-ly need to get a grip.

I have to tell him in three days top. I can't stall it any longer; I have to get it out.

* * *

It's Saturday, the day of the ball, and I still don't have the guts to face Sirius. But I know I have to. 

I lay on my bed thinking of a way to tell him. The hard sting inside of me was getting worse by the minute and I found it hard to breathe sometimes.

"Lyrae, you have to start getting ready." Missy urged me.

"Yeah, I'll get to it." I said distantly. I walked to the bathroom and took a long shower, trying to put off the confrontation till later. But I finally decided to get dressed. The blood-red dress was beautiful, but I looked sad. The red, see through cape with stars trailed behind me, sweeping the floor.

As I entered the dorm, Zandra, Missy and Kathrine were ready to leave. "I'm not sure if I want to go to the ball." I said and sat down on my bed.

Kathrine sat down next to me. "But Bruce is waiting for you. You can't let him go alone." She said as she laid an arm around my shoulder. "And you never know what might happen. Everything is possible." She smiled.

I decided to get it over with and go to the stupid dance. "Fine, I'll go." I said, but you could hear in my voice that I wasn't too happy about it.

"I'll do your hair." Zandra said.

"And I'll do your make-up." Missy offered as she went to her trunk, trying to find the make-up kit.

After the make-over, Kathrine handed me a mirror. "You look great." She said as she gave me a pair of black shoes.

I put on the black shoes and looked in the mirror. Zandra had curled my hair and put it up in a beautiful way. Missy had used dark colours, giving me smokey-eyes. It made my eyes come out and they looked intense. She had painted my lips a faint red and made them shine. As a finish, my cheeks were powdered with some pink blush. I looked cute!

"Ready?" Missy asked, opening the door.

"Not yet." Kathrine said, taking something from my trunk and putting it on my head. "Now she is." She said, grinning.

I studied the golden tiara on my head; it really was beautiful, a masterpiece. "Yes, now I am." I answered, and walked downstairs.

The first thing I saw was Bruce in his dress-robes. To his right was Remus Lupin waiting for Missy, and to Bruce's left was Sirius. I cast a quick look at him but turned all my attention to Bruce. The time wasn't right to tell him yet, but tomorrow was my last chance to let him know.

"You look beautiful." Bruce commented me, smiling. "Shall we?" He offered his arm, which I took.

We walked but none of us said a word, and suddenly we entered the Great Hall. It looked amazing. The ceiling was charmed to look like it was snowing even though it didn't outside. I wonder why? The snow should have arrived by now. Well, well, I didn't care much of it anyway. Round tables were spread around the room except for where the stage and dance-floor was put. The stage was placed where the head table used to be and the dance-floor was in front of it. Drops of ice the size of two fists were placed on each table with a candle in them, and the walls looked icy. Everything in all the Great Hall looked great.

Bruce found us a table near the dance-floor and we sat down, waiting for the rest to show up.

"You're so quiet. What's up?" He asked, his brown eyes looking at me with a frown.

"Nothing." I replied as Sirius and Laurin came in. I looked at them; they were smiling and laughing. I sighed. I turned my attention back to Bruce and he had a sad look on his face. I decided to ignore it.

The Great Hall was packed with students now. James, Lily, Remus, Missy, Zandra and her date, and even Sirius and Laurin sat down at our table. I looked at Laurin; she had a peach coloured dress (it matched her peachy attitude) and a simple but elegant tiara in her wavy hair. How could I compete with that?

The band, the Woodland Fairies, was playing a fast song and people were beginning to dance. Everyone at our table stood up and walked to the floor.

"Want to dance?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"Sure." I answered and took his hand.

I couldn't help but steal some glances at Sirius and Laurin, and I think Bruce noticed. We danced our way through five songs before they slowed it down and played a couples' song. I moved myself closer to him and laid my head on his chest and my left hand in his and the other on his shoulder. We danced, almost not moving. I felt like crying, but I don't know why.

"I think we need to talk." He whispered to me softly. I didn't say anything, just nodded. "Let's get out off here." He said and took my arm, leading me to an empty room.

The room seemed to be an old office. It had a desk and a few books in the shelves along the walls. An empty cupboard stood by the left wall and a fireplace was opposite it. I became very interested in the books and went over to them and read the titles, tracing them with my fingertips as I read.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Bruce said.

I abandoned my fascination of the books and stared at him. "Why?" I asked, frowning. It came so sudden; I hadn't even seen it coming.

He sat on the desk and opened the first buttons of his shirt like they were strangling him. "I know, Lyrae." He said eventually.

I walked towards him. "Know what?" I asked, my voice low.

He sighed. "Everything." He replied. "I know how you feel about me, about Laurin and why you feel that way about us. You love him, don't you?" He said, his head down, not looking at me.

"Love who?" I asked, but I knew who he was referring to.

"The quidditch player, the ladies man, the trouble maker." He said with a goofy smile that faltered after a moment. "I'm talking about Sirius Black." He said.

"I don't... I mean, I… I've never." I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Lyrae, don't fool yourself. I see the way you look at him. You light up when he talks to you, and when he's with other girls you're on the breaking point of punching her right in the face. It's a miracle he hasn't noticed it yet." He said, laughing a little. But it died down. "I like you a lot, Lyrae. But I can't be with someone that doesn't feel the same way about me." He tried to smile. "I wish you did." He muttered.

"Bruce, I don't know what to say." I whispered.

He looked at me, his brown eyes hurt. "Say that I'm wrong." He said.

I shook my head and sat down next to him. "I can't." I said, my voice barely a whisper. "Because everything you just said is true." I told him. I felt my eyes fill up with tears. "It hurts." My voice cracked. "It hurts so much." I cried.

He wrapped me in a hug and soothed me. "Hush, it will be all right, Lyrae. It will be all right." He comforted me.

"He's with Laurin now, and he's happy. He doesn't want me, he never actually did." I wiped my tears away with a quick brush of my hand. "It hurts." I sobbed again.

"I know it does." He said, stroking my back. "But he really does care about you. Every time you were together he had eyes only for you. He never noticed the others in the room." He raised my chin with his hand. "Please don't cry." He said. "You don't want to ruin your make-up." He joked. I laughed a little, and he wiped away the last of my tears. "Come on." He said and stood up. "Let's get back to the party."

"No, you go. I want to stay here a little bit." I replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said. "Now go." I ushered him out the door. He left and I was all alone in the room. I sighed. It was about time I told Sirius how I felt. How I had been so confused, how I thought we couldn't be together, how I tried to get rid of my feelings for him… How much I loved him. I gathered up all of my Gryffindor bravery and walked out off the office and to the moment I had waited for my whole life.

There wasn't a soul in the halls, everyone was in the Great Hall except for me. I walked in silence, hearing only the click of my shoes against the cold stone floor, not even the portraits said anything as I passed them.

I finally reached the doors in to the Great Hall, but as I did saw someone exit them. I ran to a statue and hid behind it. I don't know why I did it, I just did. But as I saw who had exited I was glad I had done so. Sirius and Laurin walked to the stairs and sat down. They were pressed up to one another, snogging.

Laurin laughed. "Black." She mock scolded him, but still let him do his thing.

"What?" He asked all innocent, not surfacing. "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah right. You didn't just kiss my neck and nibble my ear?" She said sarcastically and laughed.

"No, but I can if you want to." He said slyly. She flipped her hair from her neck to give him more access. They were all over each other.

I felt my heart ache and my eyes fill with tears. I ran outside and was surprised to find it was raining. I smiled half-heartedly. The rain! It felt so good against my skin. It shouldn't rain in December but the weather had been weird all year, and I loved the rain so I wasn't complaining.

I walked out on the grass and took off my shoes. I felt the wet grass under my feet and stared at the stars with envy. How wonderful it would have been to be so far away from earth and look down on silly, little us.

The rain hurled down. You couldn't see a thing in the dark, raining air. But it relaxed me for some reason. Then I heard someone coming towards me and I spun around. I saw a black form getting closer. It felt like my heart stopped when I saw who it was. "What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. Now was the time, the time to come clean.

* * *

**AN:**

Hello, again!

So, what do you think? Loved it, hate it?

Finally the ball! Haven't you waited for it like forever? Anyway, you should really get excited about the next chapter. I have it all planned, and there is this scene that is completely, utterly sweet and romantic. I think you'll love it. But that's not before the next chapter, so you'll just have to wait.

no.lid, this chapter's for you. Don't be down about you story, I'm sure the reviews will pick up.

Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers. I love you guys!


	22. The Ball  Part 2

**Story of My Life  
Chapter 22  
The Ball – Part ****2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't know why I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The man didn't answer, he walked straight for me. I stared at him. Why didn't he answer me? 

He was right in front of me now and I could see him perfectly even though the rain poured down. The water-drops made his and my hair all wet. His black locks plastered to his face in a cute way and small rain-drops dripped from his chin. His dress-robes were wet, and it looked like he had been out here for a while. You would think he would be shivering, but he didn't. He looked determined and just stared at me. Suddenly it began to thunder and I saw a flash of lightning cross the sky, but I didn't take my eyes from him. It was time to let him know.

"Sirius, I…" I tried to say, but he laid a finger on my lips and shook his head slowly.

"Shush." He whispered, brushing away the wet curls from my face. He cupped my face and looked at me with his gray eyes that I loved so much. He stepped closer and his lips slowly made their way towards mine. My heart began to race and I felt warm. His eyes closed as did mine. A second went by like an eternity and then I felt the soft, warm lips of his on mine. It was gentle, like he didn't want to break me, and sweet. He knew I couldn't take more than what he just gave, he knew me so well. He broke the kiss slowly, but I didn't open my eyes. I wanted more, so much more. "Lyrae." I heard him say. I nodded, but my eyes stayed shut. "Open your eyes." He whispered gently. I did as he asked and opened them slowly. I looked at him. He didn't say a word.

"Sirius." I began. My voice was hoarse, so I cleared my throat. "I like you!" I said more strongly. He didn't have a reaction, but kept looking at me. I continued, "I think I always have, but I've been afraid. You're Hogwarts' player, so how could I trust that you wouldn't just use me and then dump me when you were done?" As I said it I felt bad. I didn't have the right to say that when I didn't even know him well enough. "But then I talked to you as Elvera and got to know you. I fell for you. Since then I've been so confused, not knowing if I really wanted you or if I should just stay with Lucius. When he used that curse on you, I knew he wasn't the right one and that he never actually had been. But then I met Bruce and he was so sweet. I thought he was perfect. Like I said before, I was confused. And I was really mad at you for not telling me you were Mayon, so Bruce was like a break from all that. He made me forget, but it only lasted for a little while. I got confused again and it wasn't until a while ago that I knew what I felt." I became silent but Sirius didn't speak. I knew what he wanted me to say. I looked in his beautiful, gray eyes and said, "I love you, Sirius Black." With that said I looked down on the ground, unable to look at him anymore.

Sirius' hand lifted my chin up so that I looked at him. "I love you too." He said softly. "I knew you were the one when you pranked me. You were my equal." He laughed a little. "Who would have thought that anyone could prank me?" He smiled and continued, "I wanted you but was afraid. I have never felt this way about anyone before and it kind of scared me. Then you got together with Lucius and I hated him. I hated him for being in Slytherin, for being a Death Eater, and because he had you. I made Remus ask his favour of you because I knew Lucius couldn't stand him, so I tried to split you, and it worked. You began to fight but it didn't last long. He came with that flower and charmed you. When you kissed it ached, so I left before I would do anything I would regret. I only hooked up with Leah and Ashlie to make you jealous, but I always wanted you and no other. Every time I've kissed you, you've turned me down or chosen to ignore it the day after. When I started to date Laurin I finally got your attention. Bruce said she was like you, but he was wrong. She's nothing like you. No one is." He smiled and kissed me briefly. "I love you, Lyrae Vela Vega Mira White."

I stood there completely silent, just staring at him with wide eyes. They filled up and a single tear made its way down my cheek. I closed my eyes. Sirius brushed it away but didn't say another word. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, my head on his chest.

"What now?" I asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." He answered.

"What about Laurin?" I asked, looking up at him.

"What about her?" He asked.

"I saw you in the hall." I said, not completely answering his question. He laughed. "What's so funny?" I questioned. How could he laugh in a situation like this?

"It wasn't me. I told Laurin that my heart belonged to someone else and that I couldn't be with her anymore. We went our separate ways and hers' led to Regulus." He explained.

I sighed in relief. "So she likes him now?" I said, trying to forget about my stupid question.

"I guess so." He nodded. I looked up at him with a smile on my face.

The lightning blazed the sky and the sound of thunder roared high. The rain poured down. Sirius looked at me with his stormy, gray eyes and kissed me lightly on the lips. We were both wet, but we didn't care. I love the rain; it has always been there for me.

* * *

I entered the dorm late at night and found everyone asleep. I smirked to myself; it looked like I was off the hook. 

"Don't even think about it!"

I spun around and saw Lily in the doorway. "Lily! What a surprise. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to hide the big grin on my face.

"Don't think we don't know." Missy said, getting out of bed.

"Yeah, Lyrae. We know." Zandra concurred.

I decided to play innocent. "Know what?" Just so you know, the grin on my face kind of ruined the innocent act.

"Don't play all 'I don't know.' We know you were with Sirius all night. Out with it." Lily demanded with her hand on her hip.

I sighed. "Well if you must know, I was with Sirius all night." I began. "I finally decided that the time was right to let him know."

After a moment of silence they couldn't take it anymore. "Well?" They chorused.

"What happened?"

"What did he say?"

"Does he like you?"

"Take it easy. You would think you had a life of your own with your boyfriends, but that's not enough is it? You have to snoop in mine as well." I said and sighed.

"Who cares?" Missy stated more than asked. "Continue." She ushered me.

"Fine, fine, I give up." I surrendered. If there is something they want, they get it. "It was raining and you know how much I love the rain, and Sirius showed up. I was about to tell him every thing when he stopped me…" I continued, but was interrupted by Lily.

"He stopped you from confessing your love for him? Why?" Lily asked, astounded.

"I was coming to that before I was so rudely interrupted." I looked annoyed at her. "Anyway, he stopped me and kissed me…"

"He kissed you? Aahhh, that's so sweet." Missy interrupted me.

"If you keep on interrupting me I won't finish the story!" I snapped and glared at them.

"I'm sorry."

"It won't happen again."

"Continue."

"When we broke apart I told him how I felt and that I loved him. He explained a lot of things to me and he said that he felt the same way." I finished with a grin.

They looked at me and figured I was done. "Aahhh!" The cooed in unison.

"So are you an item now, or?" Missy asked excitedly.

"Well, I guess we are. We didn't actually decide on that, but I think so." I answered somewhat stupidly.

"Lyrae!" Lily sighed in exasperation. "That's it. Tomorrow you go to Sirius and 'decide' what you two are." She ordered.

I shrugged. "Okay." It wasn't a problem, I would gladly find out what we are now. I yawned and crawled to my bed. "Good night." I said as I pulled the covers over me. I didn't hear another word as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up early the next day because I was taking the train to my parents. I decided long ago that I was spending Christmas with them, but now I didn't want to. Sirius would be here for the holidays and I wanted to be with him. The decision was made and I couldn't break the deal I had with Father. 

I heard Zandra stir and mumble something in her sleep. "No, Peter, not that way." I chuckled; she still has nightmares or just pleasant dreams about that night with Peter.

I took my time to shower and get dressed, trying to put off the departure. I wasn't successful. I still had one hour to my disposal. I didn't need to pack because I had done so almost a month ago, so what to do? I don't want to see Sirius before I leave because then I may never be able to, and I have to.

"Awake so early." Lily said, entering the room.

"Yeah, I'm going to my parents for the holidays." I answered.

"I thought we had a deal. You were supposed to go see Sirius and find out about your 'relationship.'" She said, frowning.

"I can't after all." I said and got a scary look from Lily. "I can't." I said again. "If I see him before I leave I will never be on that train." I explained to her.

"Lyrae." She sighed. "I don't really care. You go and do it now." She ordered.

"Fine." I growled. She always gets her will.

I walked up to the Gryffindor tower and knocked very quietly on the portrait of the Fat Lady. "What are you doing here so early?" She asked, very annoyed of my presence this morning.

"I have to talk to Sirius Black." I said and scowled at her.

"So, you have finally become one of his… girls?"

"No, well… yes, but I'm not like the others." I replied, my voice wasn't very convincing and to tell you the truth it sounded very naïve.

"That's what they all say." She sighed.

Before I could argue with her (something I definitely would have done) the portrait opened. "Lyrae!" Sirius said, surprised to see me.

"Hi, Sirius." I greeted him with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, stepping out of the portrait hole.

"I need to talk to you." I said. We began to walk, where I don't know. "What are we?" I asked with a frown after a moment of silence.

He didn't answer, but bent down and kissed me. When he broke it he asked, "Does that answer your question?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." He laughed. "So what are you doing up?" He asked, smiling.

"I have to take the train to my parents for the holidays." I replied, not looking at him.

"You're going away for Christmas?" He stopped walking and stared at me.

I looked him in the eyes. "Yeah, I promised Father I would be home for the holidays." I said. Sirius got an angry and sad look on his face. I took his hands in mine. "Don't worry, it's only for Christmas. I'll be back in a week or two." I reasoned.

"You always do as your father tells you. I can't believe I found a girl that has no will of her own." He said and pulled his hands away from mine.

"What's the matter with you? Every time I mention my father you go all crazy." I yelled at him.

"I just don't see why you have to do everything your father tells you to do." He shouted.

"I DO IT BECAUSE I WANT TO!" I exclaimed. I began to walk away from him. "Bye, Sirius. Merry, fucking, Christmas." I shouted as I stormed off.

I entered the dorm and saw Lily sitting on my bed. "Well?" She asked excitedly, wanting to know what happened.

"I don't have time, I have to go." I said angrily. I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door.

I practically ran down the halls and to the carriages outside the school. I jumped in one of them and it took off. As I sat there I cursed myself for yelling at Sirius. "I ruin everything." I said out loud to myself. I have to work this out with Sirius when I get back. Shit. What if he's found another girl by then? I'm such an idiot.

* * *

**AN:**

Hi!  
This is the chapter you all had been waiting for. What did you think? Was it good, bad, terrible? Was it like you had imagined?

Well, well, it finally happened, even though they got in to a fight at the end. But the story's not over yet, it's still three chapters left and I think you'll find chapter 23 very interesting and romantic.

Guess what? This Friday's my birthday! I turn seventeen. It is exactly six day from now. YAY!

Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers. I can't tell how much you mean to me. Love you guys.

-FayTheLioness-


	23. Please Don't Go

**St****ory of My Life  
Chapter 23  
Please Don'****t ****Go**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own!

* * *

I stepped out of the carriage and walked to platform 9 ¾. I pushed my way through the thick crowd of people on their way home. I saw the train and hurried to it. As I was about to go on I remembered how it all began. A short brunette with a big trunk and a snowy owl in a cage, a girl who was about to board but was very late and nearly lost her train. Then she met four boys who changed her life forever. It seemed like an eternity ago, but in real life it had only been four months. How could her life, my life, change so fast? 

I stepped on to the train and looked over the crowd. How would it be to come back? What would I come back to? I shook my head; it was no good to ponder this. I walked through the tiny passage, trying to find a compartment. I liked to be alone when I was sad, and right now I was. I did find a compartment I could have all to myself. I grinned. I threw my bag in the luggage rack and sat down by the window. It was foggy so I didn't see much, but I got a glance of a young couple. They were hugging and the man kissed her goodbye. The woman didn't seem to want to go since she had tears in her eyes. The man kissed the drops away and said something that seemed to soothe her. The woman's sobs died down and she kissed him farewell.

_I wish I didn't have to leave. Sirius…don't even think about it. It would have come to this anyway._ I thought sadly to myself.

I had been early so I didn't have much to do, except looking out the window and that wasn't very interesting. Suddenly the door to my compartment opened and there in the doorway was Sirius.

"Lyrae, don't go." He said, panting. He must have been running all the way.

"Sirius, what…"

"Don't go, Lyrae. I'm so sorry." Sirius said, sitting down next to me. "It's just that I don't want to lose you. And that is what will happen when you get home, I'll lose you to Lucius or Regulus." He said.

I sighed. "Why do you think that?" I asked.

He looked down. "Because you do what is asked of you." He replied, but he felt ashamed as he said it.

"Sirius." I whispered. "I love you. I won't leave you for anyone or anything." I assured him.

He looked up at me. "I love you too." He said, but he didn't agree with me.

I hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I will never leave you." I stroked his back and didn't let go of him.

"Don't go." He pleaded in a whisper.

I didn't answer, I couldn't. I didn't want to leave but I had to. I had to because… why did I have to? I didn't! "Let's go!" I said abruptly.

Sirius let go of me and stared. "What?" He asked.

"Let's go back." I said again.

Sirius grinned. "Really?" He asked. "You want to come back? To Hogwarts?"

I nodded. "Yes. I don't need to go home." I answered. "My home is here."

"Then let's go home." Sirius said, standing up and offering me his hand. I stood up and took his hand. "Have I told you how much I love you?" He said, kissing my cheek.

"Yes, like a million times." I chuckled.

The carriage ride took forever but I didn't care, I was with Sirius. All the way to Hogwarts I stared at him, studying his every feature. Something that bothered me was that he didn't look at me once through the entire trip. He kept his eyes locked on something outside and he didn't shift his gaze from it. Something was wrong. What?

We came up to the castle and Sirius opened the door for me, but his eyes didn't meet mine. I didn't say a word as we entered the castle, nor did he. I was disappointed. Had I made a big mistake by coming back?

"Lyrae!" Lily exclaimed, running in my direction. She threw herself at me and hugged me tightly.

"Breathe." I whizzed, trying to get some air.

"Oh. Sorry." She apologized sheepishly and let go of me.

"It's all right." I said and looked over at Sirius who was talking to Remus and James.

Lily followed my eyes and asked, "What's the matter?"

I shook my head and looked down on the ground. "It's nothing. Everything's fine."

"Lyrae." Lily sighed. "Haven't you learned anything?" She asked.

"Learned what?" I frowned.

Lily wrapped her arm around me and led me in to the castle. "You should know by now that you can't keep secrets from me, or the others, about anything. We're friends, partners, comrades, bests of best friends." Lily drew a breath before continuing, "And we share everything." She finished with a grin.

I smirked. "Oh, really? Well what about you and James?" I asked.

"Well, we, eh, are, not, well we are, but." Lily stammered.

"Relax, I was kidding." I laughed. I hope she got distracted and didn't ask about Sirius and me.

She smiled and blushed a little. "How are things going with Sirius?" She just had to ask.

Damn! I put on a fake smile. "We're together, I think." I said sheepishly.

She squeaked and hugged me. "I knew you couldn't resist each other." She exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Shush." I scolded her, but I had a smile on my face.

"Details." She said as we entered the Great Hall.

"We talked, as you said we should, and found out that we like each other. We're more than just friends, but then we had a fight about Father and I decided to leave for Christmas there and then, but I regretted it as soon as I boarded the train." I explained as we sat down by the Gryffindor table.

"What? That's why you stormed out?" Lily interrupted me.

"Yes." I answered her before continuing my story. "Sirius showed up and pleaded me to stay." I smiled at the memory.

"I don't know about pleading, I just asked you." Sirius corrected as he took a seat next to me.

I laughed. "If you say so."

"I did." He insisted.

"Anyway, I decided to come back. This is my home, where I belong." I said. Sirius laid an arm around my shoulder and kissed me. I looked at him and smiled. "And I don't regret for a second for coming back." I said as I kissed him.

"Ahh." Lily, James, Missy, Remus, Zandra and Kathrine said as we kissed.

I don't regret it, I really don't. Whenever I look in to Sirius Black's eyes, I fall in love all over again. If I feel this way for just a day or two I will never regret it, never.

* * *

The weeks went fast and then the months flew past, and suddenly it was only two months of school left. 

We were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, studying for our exams. Lily and I were taking it very seriously while James and Sirius hardly opened the books.

Sirius stroked my arm and was very persistent to kiss my neck. "Sirius." I demanded him to stop, but my voice disagreed. I gave in and let him do his thing. I was about to crack and go up stairs with him when Lily cleared her throat to get my attention and sent me a look telling me to focus. I gave her a pleading look but she stood her ground. Well, Sirius just had to wait.

"Lyrae." Sirius pleaded. "I want." He whined.

I shook my head. "No, Sirius." I had to be determined and keep focus. Sirius gave me the puppy dog eyes. I melted right away. I gave Lily a look that clearly said 'I want to, I want to, can I?'

Lily sighed. "No, Lyrae. You got to be strong." With that said she returned to her books.

Sirius looked at James. James nodded and turned to Lily. "Lily." He said as he stroked her arm. She didn't turn her eyes away from the books but she listened to him. He leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear. Lily threw the book she was holding away and dragged James with her to the girls' dormitory.

I chuckled. _Got to be strong, huh? _

"Lyrae." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Yes?" I asked, grinning.

"You're off the hook now."

"I still have to study you know." I pointed out to him.

"Yeah, but you don't have to do it now."

I tapped my finger on my chin thoughtfully. "Well." I looked at him. "I guess I can take a break."

Sirius grinned. I took his hand and dragged him up to his dormitory.

* * *

Well that was interesting! 

Sirius and I lay on our backs on his bed, both of us exhausted. We were panting and sweaty. I turned to Sirius and saw a smile on his lips, it caused me to grin. He caressed my cheek and kissed me. "Do it again?" He smirked.

"Sirius!" I slapped him playfully on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked all innocent.

I didn't answer but kissed him. His lips tasted so good, I never want to leave his bed again. "Don't go." He pleaded in a hurt voice as I headed for the shower. I didn't answer but teased him with swaying my hips playfully as I walked. As I entered the bathroom I looked back at him over my shoulder and gave him a seductive look. I opened the door and entered the warm bathroom. I didn't close the door.

I walked to the shower and turned it on. A hot stream of water washed over me and fogged the shower's glass doors and mirrors in the bathroom. Suddenly I felt an arm around my waist. I grinned and turned around. I hugged him and kissed his neck. "Not again, Sirius." I stopped and informed. He didn't answer but started kissing me. His lips moved lower and lower down my body until we heard someone enter the dorm. "Sirius." I said to make him stop and check who it was.

"Don't care." He said, his voice muffled again my body.

I groaned. "I do." I sighed. Why do people always have to interrupt?

He stopped and looked at me. "Rain check?"

I nodded and stepped out off the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. Sirius exited the shower and hugged me from behind. I decided he needed the towel more than me and tied it around his waist. I kissed and shoved him out the door. I searched the cabinets for another towel and found one in the last cabinet I checked. Typical! When I had wrapped it securely around me I exited the bathroom. But before I had reached the door I slipped in a pool of water on the floor. In my fall the towel slipped and, of course, I fell right on my ass. I cursed the damn pool of water from hell. Where the fuck did it come from? One minute it wasn't there but in the next it suddenly was! It just turned up out of the blue! I regained my footing and rubbed my sore butt cheek. Damn it hurt. I had to let Sirius heal it later. I grinned; it should be fun.

I walked out of the room and the first thing I saw sitting on Sirius bed was Gregory, my brother. "What?" Was all I could say.

"I'm here to take you home." He rose from the bed and took his black cloak from a chair beside it. He gave me an ugly look of disapproval.

"Why?" I frowned. "I don't want to go home."

"Father wants you home _now_." He said with a cold voice.

"I'm not coming."

"Yes you are, and you're coming with me now." He said as he took my jeans and sweater from the floor and handed them to me.

I snatched them and went in to the bathroom again.

As I began putting on the clothes Sirius came in. "Hey." He said to start a conversation. I didn't answer but continued to put on my jeans. "I'm glad you didn't go home."

"Yeah, I bet you are." I grinned.

"But I think you should go home now." He said as he gave me my bra.

I saw how serious he was and my grin faded away. "Why?" I frowned as I took my bra and put it on.

"They need you right now." He replied and gave me my sweater.

"Yeah right." I snapped at him. "You just want to get rid of me." I threw the sweater over me and stormed out.

"Lyrae!" I heard Sirius call after me.

"I'm ready." I informed my brother and exited the dorm in a rush. Gregory followed and together we left the castle and were on our way to Siren Street 201.

* * *

**AN:**  
Hi, me again! 

That was chapter 23. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy.

Btw, it's only two chapters left before I begin to write "Story of My Life 2."

Anyway, how did you like the chapter?

And I want to use this opportunity to promote my new fic, "Game On!" Check it out. It's about Lily and James. I think you'll like it, it's really funny.

I'M FINALLY 17!!! MY BIRTHDAY WAS ON FRIDAY (07 December)! Just so you know, that is why I posted this chapter so late. It was "PARTY, PARTY" all weekend :D Or as my friend Beate says, "Party People Everywhere." Hehe ;P


	24. Siren Street 201

**Story of My Life  
Chapter 24  
Siren Street 201**

**Disclaimer: **I know that you know that I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Siren Street 201. I hate this place! I feel so trapped when I'm here and now I had to come. Well, I didn't have to but I didn't want to stay with Sirius at Hogwarts. The big, white mansion among the other villas in this rich-man street stood out just the way my parents wanted it too. 

"Ready?" Gregory asked me as we stepped on the pavement to Siren Street 201. He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Yes." I simply answered, not so keen on talking. Gregory knew better than to ask questions and just left me alone.

We walked through the driveway and up the steps to the massive, black front door. Gregory opened it and entered with me following behind him. I looked up at the tall ceiling and studied the well known features. The house was as it always had been except for some new portraits on the walls. The walls were bright and the wooden floor polished as always. The whole house was enormous as was each of the rooms in it. A big chandelier hung from the ceiling and shone down upon us.

"Ah, there you are." Father said from top of the marble staircase. "We need to talk about your situation." He said as he descended the stone steps.

"We do?" I asked sharply back. My situation is my business and my alone. Father hasn't been there for me and why does he suddenly want to now?

He stopped and gave me a menacing look. "Don't talk that way to me." He demanded.

I sighed. "Yes, Father." I answered as the obedient daughter I was. I hated myself for being this way. Sirius was right; I was a stupid girl who followed her father's every word.

"That is better." Father said, pleased. He began walking towards me again. "You have come here to make a choice." He informed me in his usual business tone.

"What choice?" I frowned.

"Who is to be your husband." Father answered like it was obvious.

I didn't act surprised because I wasn't. I knew this day would come but I didn't think it would be this soon. "Yes, Father." I replied in an emotionless voice. "Who do you want me to marry?" I asked; I just wanted to get this over with. I'm not sure what Sirius and I are anymore or that we'll last. We don't have a future together.

Father grinned. "Regulus is the perfect choice." He said. He was right in front of me now and looked down on me. "I knew you would come to your senses eventually." He said and hugged me.

When he released me I smiled the fakest smile the world has ever seen. "Of course, Father."

He grinned and turned to Gregory. "Ah, Gregory. You've done well." He praised him like he never did me. He snapped his fingers and our maid appeared. "Marie, take his coat." Father said, turning his back to me. He walked towards the drawing room with Gregory, talking about finances and business.

Gregory looked back at me before he entered the other room with Father. "Lyrae…" He began. I raised my hand to stop him and nodded; I understood. He smiled the faintest and entered.

"Oh, Lyrae. Your sisters are waiting for you in your bedroom." Father said as he shut the door.

"Miss, shall I take your coat?" Marie asked.

I didn't answer but threw my coat to her. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom where my dreadful sisters were waiting. Why did they have to be here? Merlin, this is going to suck!

As I reached the top of the stairs I saw Mother approaching with the chef. I tried to hide but it was too late, she saw me and grinned. "Lyrae, darling!" She exclaimed as she spotted me trying to escape.

I put on a smile and greeted her. "Mother!" I said, hugging and kissing her cheeks.

"I missed you at Christmas. Where were you?" She asked, frowning.

"Don't frown, Mother. You'll get wrinkles." I said and she immediately stopped. "I celebrated Christmas at Hogwarts this year." I answered her question.

She began to frown again but stopped when she noticed what she was doing. "Why?"

"I felt like it." I replied in a not so friendly way.

"Very well." She said; she never actually cared but always liked to ask questions. "Your sisters are in your room. Don't let them wait too long." Mother said as she left with the chief.

"Yes, Mother." I said as she took her leave. Merlin, I thought I was stuck with her forever but I still had some luck with me.

I walked down the corridor to my bedroom where my sisters were waiting. I have never actually noticed how big this house is. This corridor alone is like a mile and my bedroom is far in. Typical! Portraits of the White family hung on the walls along the hallway. Prudence White, my great grandmother, Alston White, my grandfather who passed away just a year ago, Andrea White, my sweet grandmother who's still alive, and a lot of other relatives, deceased and alive.

"Lyrae!" My deceased grandmother from my mother's side exclaimed from her own portrait.

"Ofelia." I said and stopped.

"Lyrae, my dear. How are you?" She asked me warmly and with a smile. Ofelia was an old and kind woman. She had brown hair, something she was proud of, White women's hair never turned gray. Her face showed her personality which was not very unlike my own. She was nice and sweet but also determined and strong. If there was something she wanted she would get it (legally) and she said what she meant. She would treat you the way you treated her. It was all fair.

"I'm just fine." I replied and smiled myself; Ofelia was one of my better relatives.

"Nonsense! You're here aren't you? You can't possibly be happy about it?" She said seriously.

I shook my head. "No, you're right. I'm not all too happy about being here." I admitted.

"And who would be? No one with their right minds that's who!" She exclaimed.

"You're too right." I said to her.

"You're too smart and young to be stuck in this house. You better escape as soon as possible." She said. I chuckled. "But now you should go meet your sisters, they're waiting." She smiled fondly to me. "You know, you have always been my favourite."

I grinned. "I know." I love Ofelia.

I continued to make my way to my bedroom, walking past portrait after portrait. Finally I reached it and stopped. I really didn't want to go in there and meet my sisters, but, of course, I had to. Slowly I turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Screams of delight and happiness were uttered. They threw themselves at me and kept screaming, it was all very annoying!

"Lyrae! We've missed you so much." Andralyn exclaimed happily while hugging me to death. I just patted her gently on the back.

"How are you?" Calixte asked, shoving Andralyn out of the way and hugging me.

Before I got to answer, Zabriella interrupted me. "Why weren't you here for Christmas?" She asked with a very serious face.

"Er… I was busy." I answered slowly, not completely sure of what to say.

It became quiet in the room and everyone looked at me. I didn't know what to do. I looked at my sisters who looked as though they had question marks over their heads.

Andralyn is twenty-two and my oldest sister. Her name means _beautiful_ and she lives perfectly up to her name. She has long, completely straight hair and brown eyes. Calixte is twenty and her name means _very beautiful_. I know what you're thinking; how can anyone be even more beautiful than Andralyn. Well it's possible. Calixte's hair is a little shorter than Andralyn's, but not much. Her hair kind of glows gold and it's amazing. She has big, green eyes that sparkle. If you think Calixte is stunning you haven't met Zabriella. Zabriella is my youngest sister; she's seventeen and goes to Beauxbatons, it's her last year. Since she is even prettier than my other sisters it is only logical that her name means _most beautiful_. Zabriella has long, wavy, brown hair that shine with glory. Her eyes have a magnificent colour of blue that appear to be purple. All in all, I'm the ugly duckling in this family.

"So I've heard you are getting married." Andralyn said with curiosity. The others sharpened their ears to hear what I said.

"You've heard correctly." I replied in an emotionless voice.

"With whom?" Calixte wanted to know.

I didn't get to answer as Zabriella cut me off. "With someone from the Malfoy or Black family." Zabriella always had to be the one to come with shocking and interesting news.

"Really?" Calixte asked with a frown.

"Yes." I confirmed.

They looked stunned for a moment before Zabriella said, "You know who Sirius Black is?" She asked us. A smile appeared on all of their faces while I scowled, which they didn't notice. "Anyway, he is like the perfect man. He's tall, dark, handsome and strong. I would like to check him out." She had a look of desire on her face. She turned to me and asked, "Do you know him? He goes to Hogwarts so you have to have met him."

"Well, I've met him… but not often or intentionally. He isn't my type and I don't actually know him personally." I spluttered.

"Okay." Calixte said slowly. "Anyway, Sirius has this gang. They call themselves for the Marauders. Sirius, James and Remus are like the hottest guys to ever walk this earth. And guess what, Zella." Calixte grinned.

"What, Calix?" Zella asked.

"James is a Potter." Calixte smirked.

"A Potter? Well that is interesting." Zabriella got a mischievous look on her face.

"James is taken." I said to get her to back off. James was Lily's guy.

"So?" She asked and gave me a dirty look.

"He's Lily's." I glared.

She shrugged. "Anyway, you know…"

She was interrupted by the portrait of Ofelia. "Lyrae, my dear. There is a man here wanting to see you."

"Oh. Who?" I asked.

"A handsome bloke, I dare say." She grinned. "My Lyrae only goes after the best." She chuckled. Someone knocked on the door and Ofelia became very serious. "Out!" She demanded of my sisters. When they didn't respond she began to snap at them. "Out, I say!" She ordered again.

My sisters looked stunned and hurried for the door. "I've never liked Ofelia." Zella said to the others who nodded. As she opened the door to exit she gasped and stared.

Calix walked straight in to Zella and almost knocked her over. "What is it?" She asked, annoyed.

"Ehm…" Zella didn't know what to say.

When Andralyn saw who was in the doorway she nudged Calix in the arm. Calix looked up and saw a tall, dark man. She smiled sheepishly, as did my other sisters.

I began to chuckle at them and it almost turned in to full out laughter, but it didn't. I had to hold my hand against my mouth to keep the funny sounds from emerging.

"Well, off you go!" Ofelia ushered again.

My sisters walked slowly out the door and were soon out of view. Once they weren't blocking the view anymore I saw who was in the doorway. My laughter stopped abruptly and I turned completely serious.

"Well, I'll be going then." Ofelia said as she left her portrait.

"Hi." He said with a small smile.

"Hi. Sirius" I said, surprised to see him here. He entered and closed the door. None of us said a word, I was shocked and he was afraid too. Ofelia peeked in on us from the corner of her portrait. I glanced at her and she hurried out of it again. I looked at him with dislike and anger, but inside I felt sad and I longed for him. I wanted to be in his arms and I hated myself for feeling this way.

"Lyrae, I'm sorry." He said to get us talking.

"For what?" I asked, my dislike and anger rising.

"For making you leave." He answered. "But you were wrong."

"About what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't trying to get rid of you." He replied with a sad look on his face.

"Than why…" Suddenly realization dawned on me. "Gregory!"

"They need you." He said. "Don't blame him until you've heard the whole story."

"The whole story?" I frowned.

Sirius didn't meet my gaze and I got anxious and worried. "What is it, Sirius?" I asked. Something was wrong, very wrong. "What is it I don't know?" I demanded in desperation.

"He's dying." He answered my question.

It felt like my heart stopped. "Who?" I asked in a whisper, dreading the answer. Sirius didn't answer. "WHO!" I shouted at him. I was scared but I needed to know. Who was dying? Which one of my family members were soon to be no more? My family may be irritating and horrible, but I still love them. But who is leaving me?

* * *

**AN:**  
Hi! 

Sooo, how did you like it? It's only one chapter left you know!

Who do you think is going to die?

Thanks to:

greysluver13,MilitaryMarauder,no.lid,Snuffles-sweetie,PseudonymismyPseudonym,sin-city,noitceffadeeni.

And a thank you to all of my readers.


	25. Walking Away

**Story of My Life  
Chapter 25  
Walking Away**

**Disclaimer: **This is the last chapter, so this is the last time I'll have to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter. Kind of sad, really.

* * *

Sirius looked uncomfortable and didn't want to meet my eyes or answer my question. I grabbed his shirt and shook him. "Now you listen to me!" I began in a demanding and angry voice. "I have the right to know, and you will tell me!" I felt my eyes begin to fill up with tears. 

Sirius finally met my big, brown orbs and became sad. "It's your father." He said in a whisper.

It felt like an eternity before the answer sunk in and I understood. I let go of him and looked down on the ground. I didn't want to look at Sirius anymore because I couldn't let him see me like this; weak. I turned my back to him and closed my eyes. A tear escaped them and dripped from my cheek to the floor. Another tear fell to the hard wooden floor, and another and another. "Leave." I demanded in a quiet tone, so it was almost not heard.

Sirius didn't answer. I heard him walk a few steps and I felt his hands on my shoulders. "I'm not leaving you." He said. His voice was so warm and kind, it soothed me. He caressed my cheek and I closed my eyes at his touch, it was so soft and caring. Another tear found its way down my cheek and Sirius brushed it gently away. He embraced me and laid his head on my shoulder. "I'll never leave you when you need me the most, Lyrae." He whispered in my ear.

"I know." I breathed as I let him comfort me. I turned around and buried my head in his shirt. Sirius led me to my bed and we sat down, my head still stuck on his chest. I cried and he just held me tight, never letting go.

"Get her to sleep, it's been a rough day." Ofelia said from her portrait on the wall.

I wasn't quite awake but I wasn't asleep. I felt Sirius tuck me in. He laid a blanket over me and kissed my forehead. "Sleep." He said as he rose from the bed.

I grabbed his arm. "No. Stay." I mumbled drowsy. I didn't want to be alone. He didn't say anything, just slid in under the blanket and wrapped his arm around me. I curled up next to him in his arms. "Thank you." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and saw Sirius by my side. He had been there the whole night, watching over me. He was still asleep so I decided to go and get us some breakfast. 

I got loose from Sirius' arm and walked downstairs to the kitchen to make us something to eat. The chef had already made breakfast so I smuggled some of it upstairs on a tray. Sirius was sound asleep and didn't hear me opening the door. I walked to the bed and laid the tray on it. I kissed Sirius on the lips and he stirred. I smiled, he would wake up.

Sirius grinned and opened his eyes. "I would like to wake up like this every day." He said with his goofy grin.

I kissed him again. "I bet you would." I got comfortable next to him and took a piece of toast. "Want some?" I asked Sirius.

"Mhm." He said as he took my toast.

"Hey, that was mine!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it _was._ Now it's mine." He smirked.

"You should be careful before I throw you out." I smirked myself.

Sirius kissed me. "You would never." He said as he continued to eat _my_ toast. I shrugged; there was nothing I could do or would do, so I just took another piece of toast.

Once the food was gone I turned serious. "Sirius, why do we fight so much?" I asked him, frowning.

He looked at me with dead serious eyes. "Because, Lyrae, we're afraid." He answered.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of what is happening to us." He answered. "It's scary." He admitted to me.

I nodded. "It is." I agreed.

"It's scary to feel this for another person. I have never felt like this for anyone, and now I have all this strong feelings about you and it scares the crap out of me." Sirius said, cupping my cheeks. "All I want to do is love you."

I smiled. "I love you too." Sirius kissed me and didn't let go, just as he promised. When we finally broke apart, I smirked. "You know, you could have told me all this without mentioning the word crap." I chuckled.

Sirius grinned. "Yeah, I could." He laughed.

"You know what?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No. What?" He asked.

"I could do with another kiss." I smiled all innocent.

"Yeah, me too." He said as he kissed me again. It feels so good, to be kissed by the person you love.

The door to my bedroom banged opened and Gregory stormed in. "What the hell is he doing here, Lyrae?" He demanded, shouting things he was going to do to Sirius.

"Well, err… he…" I was at a loss for words and it didn't help Sirius.

Gregory stepped closer to Sirius. "I thought I made myself clear." He said as he came closer.

"You did." Sirius replied coolly.

"Then what are you doing here?" Gregory asked, getting closer.

"I'm here for Lyrae. She needed me and I didn't plan on disappointing her." Sirius answered.

Gregory was right in front of Sirius now and he looked pretty angry. "You ruined her." He growled.

What? "Wow, wow, wow. Ruined me? What do you mean?" I asked him, stepping between him and Sirius.

Gregory seemed to get a bit shy. "Well, I found you two…err, in…err, bed." He finished stupidly.

I sighed. "It isn't your business what I do in bed or not. So butt out and don't go do stupid things like threaten my boyfriend." I exclaimed loudly.

"I'm your brother." He protested.

"I don't care." I said stubbornly. Gregory and I stared at each other.

"You both care!"

I looked at the door. "Oh. Hi, Kay." I greeted my other brother.

"Hello, Lyrae, and welcome home." Kay said as he stepped inside my room. He looked at Sirius and smiled a little. "Hello. You must be Sirius." He said as he walked towards him and held out his hand.

Sirius took it and shook it. "Sirius Black." He presented himself.

"If you'll excuse us, we have to talk to our sister." Kay walked back out and stopped in the doorway. "Well, are you coming?" He asked me and Gregory. We looked at each other and followed him out.

We walked down the hall to Gordan's office. Gordan is twenty-eight and my oldest brother. He has the common dark hair and blue eyes that the White boys have. Kay is twenty-six and he is the fair and good one of my brothers. Like all of my brothers he too has the dark hair and blue eyes. Gregory is my youngest brother, he is twenty-four. He too has dark hair and blue eyes. What separates my brothers is their features and personality. Gordan is noble and very proud. He's Father's assistant and will follow his steps to become Head of the Magical Law Enforcement office. Kay is the nicest of my brothers. He goes his own way and has succeeded. He is Head of the Auror department, something I am very proud of; I want to become an Auror myself. Gregory is very watchful and likes to keep an eye on things, that's why he's so protective, especially when it comes to me since I'm the youngest daughter of the Whites.

"There you are." Gordan said as we entered his office. "We need to talk." He said as he seated himself behind his desk.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you know about our _situation_?" He asked, lacing his fingers. Kay and Gregory walked to the desk and sat down on two chairs in front of it.

"About me having to get married or Father dying?" I raised an eyebrow.

"So you know?" Gregory said, not at all surprised I did.

"Yes. Sirius had the decency to tell me, something you should have had." I said, angry at them for not telling me sooner. Inside I was sad and unhappy; Father was actually dying. Sirius told me yesterday but it was still so unbelievable. Father had always been this strong rock that no one could break and now he was soon to die!

Gordan, Kay and Gregory looked down and not at me. "Well." Gordan said, breaking his stare on the floor and meeting my eyes. "I guess you have figured out why you have to get married then?"

I sighed. "Yes I have." I answered glumly.

Kay seemed to be sad on my behalf. "Lyrae, I know it's a burden on your shoulders, but you know you don't have to do this." He said, trying to smile.

I nodded. "I know. But I have to. If I don't we'll lose everything." I replied seriously.

"What about Sirius?" Kay asked.

"What about him? My family is more important than a guy, right?" I chuckled sadly.

Kay rose from his chair and hugged me. "We're not more important than your happiness." He said as he let go of me. I didn't answer.

"Who's this Sirius I've been hearing about from your sisters?" Gordan asked protectively; he was like Gregory, trying to protect the youngest family member.

"He's my boyfriend." I replied. "_Was_ my boyfriend." I corrected myself after a second thought. I got a sad and miserable look on my face. I didn't look at my brothers but I could feel them looking at each other with concerned eyes.

"I don't like the fact that he's here. In your bedroom. With you." Gordan said clumsy.

"Nor do I." Gregory concurred.

"It's not up to you! If I want him here, he's staying!" I informed them.

All of my brothers sighed in unison. "Lyrae, you're so naïve." Gregory said.

"Yes, Lyrae. Men only care and think about one thing." Gordan said.

"Don't listen to them, Lyrae, they're just jealous." Kay said with a grin.

"I don't care what anyone of you think!" I said as I exited the room in a calm and civilized manner.

I walked back up stairs and to my bedroom. I didn't see Sirius anywhere, until I checked the wardrobe. He was in my wardrobe! WHAT THE HELL!?

I coughed to make my presence known. Sirius turned and saw me. "Oh. Hi." He said as he continued to look in my closet.

"Err, Sirius? What are you doing?" I said, uncertain if I wanted to know the answer.

"Nothing." He replied. "Just looking." He said.

"Okay." I said slowly. I decided to join him and grinned when I saw why he was so interested in my wardrobe. "I've never worn it before. Maybe I should try it out sometime."

Sirius' face lit up and he grinned like an idiot. "Yeah, you definitely should, it would look great on you." He said and held up my red, laced bra and panty.

"Down boy." I chuckled, turning around and sitting down on my bed.

Sirius got a sad look on his face. He walked over and sat down next to me. His sad look disappeared to be replaced with a serious one. "What do we do now?" He asked with a frown.

I shrugged. "We'll have fun for a while and then we'll return to reality where life sucks." I lay down on my bed, watching the ceiling. Sirius did the same.

"I don't want to return to reality. I want to stay with you forever." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"I know and nor do I. But this is something I have to do." I said, determined but sad.

"I know." He sighed.

"I know that you do, and I love you for it." I said as I rose from the bed.

Together, Sirius and I walked downstairs and to the entrance hall. I opened the door. Sirius gave me one last look telling me how he felt without saying the words, and kissed me briefly on the lips. Neither of us needed to say a word because we both knew, we both loved each other like we had never done before. Sirius and I stared at one another, memorizing each other's face. I kissed him one last time to remember how he tasted and felt like before he walked out of my life. He walked out the door and I watched him as he turned to a little black dot in the horizon and disappeared. I was once again alone.

I smiled; I was maybe alone but I was still loved by my one true love, and I had had the best year of my life. And Sirius' and my path would cross again next year. Who knows what may happen? I can't wait!

**The End**

* * *

**AN:**  
Hi!  
This was the end of this fic! I promised myself I wouldn't cry ¤ wips away a tear ¤ But the story goes on in "Story of My Life 2." 

I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have and that you'll read the sequel to this fic. I know that many of you probably didn't like the ending, but remember that I have to have something to write in the sequel and many questions will be answered there, just so you know.

Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers, I love you all. I really hope that all of you who have read this story will review now since this was the last chapter, I would really appreciate it! Thanks for sticking around!

-FayTheLioness-


End file.
